


Grow Up Again

by Yumorria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Castaspella will be babysitter, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Forgiveness, FtLoSW, Growing Up, I have no idea what tags to put here, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Please Don't Kill Me, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumorria/pseuds/Yumorria
Summary: Adora and Catra go on an expedition to Heart of Etheria, but find something they didn't expect there.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 142





	1. Beginning

\------------------------------------

Devastating war is over, magic is unleashed.  
The damage done in each kingdom was slowly being repaired.  
Everything seemed to be back to normal, but no one knew that another problem was coming soon.

It's been a few days since Horde Prime was defeated.  
Journey to the Heart of Etheria was an unexpected idea that Adora had.  
It was supposed to be a confirmation that nothing was left there that could hurt the planet and inhabitants.  
Adora and Catra go alone on their journey to the Heart, but Bow and Glimmer stayed at the castle, ready to come to the rescue if needed.

''Everything will be fine, we'll be back soon''  
It was an unfounded assurance.

About 2 hours after leaving the castle, they reached their destination.  
They did not want to go back there, but someone had to check if all evil in this world was gone.  
''Are you ready?'' - blonde asked grabbing her girlfriend's hand.  
''Yeah, let's go'' - Catra replied taking a deep breath.  
These were the last words spoken before entering.

They passed through long, dark corridors illuminated only by sparks of magic floating around.  
Minutes passed as the silence around them grew slowly disturbing.  
This place gave both girls the shivers, not only because of cold that prevailed there.  
About an hour had passed since they entered, but they found nothing.

They were standing in main chamber of Heart of Etheria.  
Catra's ears drooped slightly and her hands trembled at the mention that she had almost lost Adora in this place.  
"Hey, calm down, I'm here with you" - blonde said hugging her.  
''I'm glad that nothing bad happened to you then'' - Catra muttered sniffing.  
This moment was touching and it would have certainly lasted longer had it not been for the fact that both girls wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.  
They found nothing, the expedition was considered complete.

They are about to leave this place filled with unpleasant memories, when suddenly they hear something that get their attention.  
''You hear it?''  
They moved down corridor to find source of that sound.  
It wasn't some ordinary rustle to ignore, it was a soft sob.  
Another moment passes, they go faster and faster.  
Eyes widen and their hearts beat faster as they discover that the sound is coming from the chamber where their adoptive mother sacrificed herself for them.  
Catra moved forward without waiting for her girlfriend, wanting to check what was inside as soon as possible.

Adora was standing in front of the entrance, tears filled her eyes as she remembered the death of this woman.  
A stinging feeling in her heart she couldn't explain.  
She was brought back to reality by hearing her girlfriend scream.

''Adora, come here!''

Adora quickly entered the huge chamber, afraid that something had happened to Catra.  
There was no danger.  
The memories were slowly fading away because of the emotions that tugged at her then.  
She remembered image of Catra kneeling in the center of this damned chamber.  
Pulse quickened as she walked slowly towards her girlfriend who was shaking as she looked straight ahead.  
She didn't know what was causing it until she came closer.

"A-Adora... s-she is alive..."  
Catra's voice cracked as she pronounced these words while looking at blonde.

Adora covered her mouth with her hand as she stood next to her, she could have sworn that at that moment she forgot how to breathe.  
She started shaking almost as much as Catra did when she saw... a child.  
It wasn't a normal child, but rather another incarnation of a person both girls knew all too well.  
Memories of that moment blur.

She saw only big emerald eyes opening, glistening with tears, pointed ears slightly drooping and black short curls.  
A little girl wrapped in red robes, sobbing softly and shivering with cold, lying in front of Catra.  
Tears rolled in Adora's eyes as she touched the light gray but cold skin of that child.

Her shock was indescribable.  
Her heart skipped a beat as child, still sobbing softly, looked at her, clutching Catra's arm.

"Is that... Shadow Weaver?" - she said hesitantly looking at Catra, who was staring at child leaning against her.

She couldn't remember what happened next.  
She talked to Catra, but couldn't remember about what.

"We have to take her to Bright Moon"  
Those were the only words left in her memory.

\------------------------------------

About half an hour has passed since then.  
Both girls were walking through the whispering woods.  
Catra held their new companion in her arms.  
Child had stopped crying, but was still shaking slightly.

"What are we going to tell them?" - Adora asked after a while looking at her girlfriend.  
''I have no idea...'' - Catra began to speak, staring into the emerald eyes of child she carried in her arms.  
''Is that really her? After all, she... died. How is that even possible?'' - she continued, looking at blonde.  
''I don't know ... even if it's really her, how did she survive? how did she turn into a child? Does she remember anything at all? Does she remember us? If she...'' - In a moment, Adora asked more questions than Catra expected to hear.  
''Calm down, we'll think about it when we're in the castle'' - Catra said after a moment, taking a deep breath, looking at little girl in her arms.  
Child didn't even notice her, emerald eyes looked in every direction watching trees and plants around.

After a long while they reached Bright Moon.  
To their misfortune, Glimmer and Bow were already waiting for them in the courtyard.

Pink-haired girl was about to say something, but at the same moment smile on her face disappeared when she saw child in Catra's arms.  
''Is that... Shadow Weaver?'' - Glimmer said hesitantly with eyes wide open, staring at Bow and then at Adora.  
''We'll explain everything to you later, now bring something to eat and drink for her, we don't how long she was alone and hungry'' - Catra said confidently.  
Glimmer without much thought teleported to the castle kitchen to find something to eat while Bow helped Catra and Adora enter to castle with child.  
Their surprise was same as that of Adora and Catra when they first time saw her.

\------------------------------------

Another half an hour passed.  
Everyone was sitting in living room, uncertainly looking at that child.

"So ... you found her in Heart of Etheria, right?" - Glimmer asked after a moment of silence.  
"Yeah, she was there alone, she was just curled up on ground and sobbed softly, she was lucky we found her" - Catra replied looking at child who, at that moment, was not even paying attention to them.  
Shadow Weaver sat wrapped in a blanket on couch next to them, eating a piece of cake with such enthusiasm as if she hadn't eaten for a few days, after all, that's probably what it was like.  
"Well, she doesn't look dangerous, does she remember anything at all?" - Bow added after a moment.  
"We don't know, she hasn't said anything since we found her" - Adora replied also looking at little girl.  
Bow muttered under his breath, then stood up and sat down on the couch next to child.  
Everyone was watching with surprise but also with curiosity if something would happen.  
''Hey ... Shadow Weaver? Do you remember me?'' - he said gently stretching his hand towards her.  
Large emerald eyes immediately turned to him.  
Bow brought his hand closer and closer to her, thinking nothing would happen, but that thought vanished instant Shadow Weaver bit his finger.  
''Aah! She bites'' - Bow said aloud, looking at the fang marks left on his hand.  
"Shadow Weaver you can't do that!" - Adora scolded her, getting up from her chair.  
Child immediately looked at her and her little pointed ears lifted slightly.  
After a moment her gaze shifted back to Bow, who was still holding his hand close to her.  
She grabbed his hand lightly and began to stroke mark of her own fangs.  
"Is she ... apologizing to him?" - Glimmer said after a moment smiling uncertainly.  
"I guess so, it's cute" - Bow squealed as little girl looked at him.  
"Anyway, what are we going to do with her?" - Catra added after a moment, looking at Adora.  
A moment of silence filled the room before blonde answered.  
"Let Entrapta look at her, maybe we'll learn something new about her"  
They all exchanged glances before there was a final answer.  
"I think it's a good idea, I will contact her" - Bow said, getting up from the couch, patting child gently on head.  
Shadow Weaver only replied with a small smile and moment later went back to eating her piece of cake.

\------------------------------------


	2. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know your new friend better.

\------------------------------------

That same afternoon, they all went to Dryl to meet with Entrapta.  
Her fascination when she saw child was indescribable.  
She circled little girl several times, almost unable to believe what she was seeing.

''Fascinating'' - it was word Entrapta repeated almost every 5 seconds.

"So, do you have any idea what to do with her?" - Glimmer said after a moment, who was actually a bit concerned about Entrapta's too much interest.  
"Oh, yeah, I'll take her to my lab and call when I find out something" - she said excitedly as she ran down one of the corridors holding child in her arms.  
Everyone stood in middle of the room not knowing what to do.  
"Are you sure she won't hurt her?" - Catra said after a moment looking at blonde standing next to her.  
"I think she's safe with Entrapta, why are you asking?" - Adora replied with a mocking smile on her face.  
Prospect of Catra worrying about Shadow Weaver was both funny and surprising to her.  
''What? I just ... '' - Catra tried to come up with an excuse quickly before Bow interrupted her.  
"It's okay Catra, we're all surprised by this situation, it's normal to worry about her and you don't need to be ashamed of it" - Bow added with a smile on his face as he patted Catra gently on shoulder.  
She said nothing, just turned her head and smiled slightly.

It's been about an hour since they got here.  
They sat bored on floor in one of the chambers of castle waiting for some signal from Entrapta.  
Minutes passed, and the silence tried to get more and more irritating.  
Bow was almost asleep when they suddenly heard a loud beep.  
That sound was nothing but tablet they had received from Entrapta.

''Entrapta is calling'' - Bow announced, grabbing loud device.  
Everyone quickly approached him wanting to see tablet screen.  
After a short while, the image of none other than the purple-haired girl appeared on screen.  
"Do you have something interesting for us?" - Adora asked bringing her face close to screen.  
''Yeah! Come to my laboratory! In a moment you will see a map of corridors on screen'' - she said quickly then disconnected immediately.  
Within a few seconds, a small map was displayed showing passage to laboratory.  
"Couldn't she just tell us which way to go?" - Catra muttered under her breath as she got up from floor.

Dryl corridors were a maze, Entrapta was kind enough to give them any map.

They walked through the corridors of castle and huge paintings made Catra shiver, but she was more interested in what was happening to child.  
After about 15 minutes of a blind road through the castle, they reached a huge steel door.  
Before they could knock, the door opened to reveal a smiling Entrapta and Shadow Weaver sitting on some metal box.

"What did you find out about her?" - Catra asked going to the baby as if she wanted to check if she was okay.  
Without delay, Entrapta reached for her tablet, checking the notes she had made.

"Okay, first of all it definitely is her, Im sure about that" - she began to speak, glancing once at child, once at tablet.  
Everyone nodded to let them know they were ready to hear more information.

''According to my research, Shadow Weaver is currently around 6 years old'' - she continued, sliding her finger across screen.  
''Why is she so young? and how is that even possible?'' - Adora asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"You said she sacrificed herself in Heart of Etheria by creating a burst of magic, right?" - violet-haired girl asked looking at them.  
"Y-Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" - Adora confirmed.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but she might have inadvertently created a short circuit between worlds then" - Entrapta replied, staring back at her tablet.  
''What does it mean?'' - Bow asked, staring out of the corner of his eye at child who was sitting quietly watching them.  
"Magic of Heart of Etheria, combined with her own power, could create a portal between worlds, similar to the one in which Queen Angella was locked..." - Entrapta continued as smile slowly faded from her face.  
"But instead of locking her between worlds, something brought her back to Etheria in a child incarnation"

They all exchanged uncertain glances while waiting for Entrapta to say something else.  
"She was very lucky that the portal didn't completely swallow her up or tear her apart, but I don't know how to restore her to her previous form"  
''So she was born again? She doesn't know who she is or who we are?'' - Glimmer asked uncertainly.  
"Not exactly, her memories may come back, but they don't have to, I can't tell you if she'll ever be the same as before" - Entrapta said, looking at them sympathetically.  
"What are we going to do with her?" - Catra added after a moment, her hands shaking slightly.  
"For now, all you have to do is take care of her, she can't be left alone even if her memories don't come back" - Entrapta replied confidently, stroking child's head.  
Shadow Weaver just smiled slightly.  
''You don't have to worry about that, we'll take care of her'' - Catra assured her.  
"And one more thing, does she say anything?" - violet-haired girl asked looking at them.  
They all exchanged only uncertain glances.  
"She... hasn't said anything yet" - Bow replied after a moment.  
''At this age, she should already be talking, it is possible that some part of her remembers only single things from the past and is therefore afraid to speak'' - Entrapta replied looking at Shadow Weaver's face.  
''What do you mean?'' - Glimmer added, slightly surprised at words she had just heard.  
"It means that as a child she could be afraid to speak for some reason, try to talk to her so that she will answer you, you have to show her that she is safe" - she added again looking at her tablet.

''Okay, thanks for your help, Entrapta'' - Catra said after a moment, taking child in her arms.  
''No problem, if you have any problems with her call me'' - Entrapta replied with a smile.

\------------------------------------

Information they received after visiting Dryl scared them a bit.  
However, everyone knew that there was no other choice but to take care of little Shadow Weaver.  
After returning to Bright Moon, they all sat in the courtyard.  
Catra watched Shadow Weaver sit on grass, watching flowers grow around her.

"Why are you watching her all the time?" - Adora asked after a while looking at her girlfriend.  
"I don't know ... I just don't want ... I don't want to lose her again" - Catra said hesitantly, wagging her tail.  
Adora smiled lightly patting her shoulder.

Shadow Weaver seemed out of touch with reality all this time.  
She sat quietly watching the butterflies sitting on flowers.  
Her short black curls gracefully blow in the wind.  
She looked so innocent as if she wasn't the same person as she used to be.

Bow and Glimmer have already returned to the castle, leaving child in the care of Catra and Adora.  
Both girls watched little girl as if she were a treasure they did not want to lose.  
However, it wasn't a problem for them, it was a strange feeling but nice.

Their moment of peace ended when two girls with joyful smiles came out of the forest next to castle.  
''Hello!'' - Perfuma exclaimed, holding Scorpia's arm.  
"What are you two doing here?" - Adora replied smiling at them.

''We wanted to visit you, we brought for you...'' - Scorpia started to speak, but was speechless when she saw child sitting on the grass next to her.  
"We brought fresh fruit for you... AND IS THIS SHADOW WEAVER?" - Scorpia exclaimed in surprise as she dropped fruit basket.  
"Yeah... it's a long story" - Catra replied a little hesitantly.  
Silence filled the courtyard, no one knew what to say.

"She's... cute" - Perfuma said after a while as she crouched down next to child who was watching her with wide eyes.  
''Why is she so small? How old is she now?'' - Scorpia asked as she leaned over child.  
''According to Entrapta, she is now about 6 years old'' - Adora replied looking at the fascination of girls in front of her.  
"How is that even possible?" - she continued.  
"Long to explain, at least she probably doesn't remember anything and we need to take care of her" - Catra replied smiling uncertainly.

Perfuma looked again at little girl who was quietly sitting in front of her.  
With her power, she conjured a wreath of flowers on her head.  
Wreath of beautiful pink flowers.  
Shadow Weaver took it from her head and stared for a moment without speaking.

''Do you like it?'' - Perfuma asked with a smile.  
Child just looked at her with glittering emerald eyes.  
"Don't count on her to answer you, she hasn't said a word since we found her" - Catra said playfully.  
"Yeah, I doubt she'll answ-..." - Adora started to speak, but before she finished her soft voice interrupted her.

''Daisies''

It was something unexpected.  
They all stared at child with wide eyes.

"Did she just... say something?" - Catra said after a while, not even believing what she heard.  
Before anyone could reply, Shadow Weaver spoke again.

"Can you make a wreath of daisies?" - she said quietly looking at Perfuma, handing her the wreath she had been given a moment ago.  
''Of course'' - Perfuma replied after a moment of surprise.  
She moved her hand and a wreath of daisies appeared on Shadow Weaver's head.  
Little girl only answered her with a friendly smile and then got up and started chasing a butterfly that was flying past them.

While Shadow Weaver ran around them trying to catch flying creature, they all exchanged hesitant glances.  
"Did she just ask Perfuma to make a wreath for her?" - Adora said incredulously, wanting to make sure it had happened.  
''At least we know she likes daisies'' - Catra replied with a smile.

Perfuma and Scorpia watched with a smile as Shadow Weaver ran on grass next to them with a wreath of daisies on her head.  
''Are you two going to stay here for a while? Maybe you can help us understand this little monster'' - Catra suggested after a moment.  
Perfuma and Scorpia exchanged a quick glance before a final answer came.

''Sure''

\------------------------------------

Evening has already come.  
Shadow Weaver sat between Perfuma and Scorpia in the living room, stared at pictures in a book about plants and flowers.  
She hadn't said anything since the incident on courtyard, but they didn't mind.

"Look, these are daffodils!" - Perfuma said pointing her finger at picture in book.  
They didn't know if Shadow Weaver even understood what they were saying, but she seemed interested in seeing the pictures.

After a while, Glimmer entered the living room with a tray with 3 cups of tea.  
''Here you are'' - she said with a smile as she placed the tray on small table in front of them.

''Oh! Thanks Glimmer'' - Scorpia said, trying to hold the cup steadily with her tongs.  
Perfuma handed one of the mugs to child who was sitting next to her.  
Shadow Weaver watched the lemon slice float in tea, but she didn't even take a sip.

''Something's wrong?'' - Glimmer asked, sitting across from them, watching child.  
At the same time, large emerald eyes turned towards her.

''Ginger''

They all looked at her with wide eyes and Scorpia almost dropped her cup of tea.  
"What did you say?" - Glimmer said incredulously.  
"C-Can I have ginger tea?" - Shadow Weaver repeated hesitantly, her ears drooping slightly.  
Glimmer blinked twice trying to see if this was really happening.  
''Y-Yeah'' - she said smiling hesitantly then teleported to the castle kitchen.

Adora and Catra were in kitchen, and they quickly noticed pink-haired girl.  
''Are you okay?'' - Adora asked looking at the surprised expression on her friend's face.  
''Yeah! Everything is fine! Everything is great, except maybe Shadow Weaver just asked me for ginger tea!'' - Glimmer replied with mild frustration and disbelief at the same time.  
"Did she say something again?" - Catra grunted under her breath.  
''What does that mean ''again''?!'' - Glimmer hissed as she approached cupboard with different kinds of tea.  
''Today at courtyard Shadow Weaver asked Perfuma for a wreath of daisies'' - Adora replied looking at her.  
"Why are you telling me about this now?" - Pink-haired girl answered with a little irritation.  
She was about to scream at Adora when Catra interrupted them suddenly.

"Wait, daisies, ginger tea... these are all things Shadow Weaver used to like before" - Catra said looking at her girlfriend.  
"That mean things she likes bring back her memories?" - Adora answered hesitantly.  
"Not necessarily, I don't think she remembers anything, but at least we know there's something left of her previous form" - Glimmer said as she put the kettle of water on for tea.  
"We have to watch her, her and her behavior" - Catra added to which others just nodded.

After 10 minutes, Glimmer teleported back into the living room with a cup of ginger tea.  
In seconds, Shadow Weaver had drunk almost a full cup of her tea.  
"Woah, woah, drink slowly, we don't want you to choke" - Perfuma admonished her.  
However, child only replied a smile and in the next few seconds she drank it all.  
"She is fast" - Scorpia said playfully.

Moment later, Shadow Weaver yawned softly and her eyes slowly closed.  
''Oh no, oh no, don't fall asleep here, come on, I'll put you to bed'' - Scorpia added quickly, lifting her gently.  
"Where is she sleeping?" - she asked looking at Glimmer.  
"Uh- I don't know! It's her first night here!'' - pink-haired girl replied.  
At the same moment, Adora and Catra entered the room.  
''Whats going on?'' - asked blonde looking at Scorpia holding little girl.  
"S-She fell asleep" - Glimmer replied, smiling uncertainly.  
''I don't know where to put her, does she even have her own bed? She's not going to sleep on the couch!'' - Scorpia was almost panicking and Catra calmed her down.  
"I think Shadow Weaver can sleep exceptionally in our room tonight, what do you think, Adora?" - she said looking at her girlfriend.  
Blonde was not convinced about it, but she knew how much Catra worried about that child, so she finally accepted the offer.  
''Fine'' - she said then walked over to Scorpia and took Shadow Weaver in her arms.  
Catra gave her a shy smile as if to thank her for agreeing.

It was already night.  
Bed in Catra and Adora's room was really big, it would certainly accommodate more than 4 people, so it was not a problem to find a place for a little child.  
Shadow Weaver was lying between both girls covered with a warm blanket.  
Catra watched her chest gently rise as she breathed.  
"Hey Adora..." - she began to speak after a long silence.  
''Yeah?'' - blonde answered looking at her with slightly sleepy eyes.  
"Do you think we'll get her back someday?" - Catra asked looking at sleeping girl between them.  
"I don't know, would you like her to come back?" - Adora replied.  
It was a short while before any words were spoken.  
''Yeah...I mean...'' - Catra started hesitantly.  
Before she could finish speaking, Adora interrupted.  
"Hey, calm down, don't think about it, now we have to take care of her as she is" - she said, leaving a quick kiss on her girlfriend's hand.  
Catra just smiled slightly.  
''Yeah, you're right'' - she replied closing her eyes slowly.  
It wasn't long before both girls fell asleep with little Shadow Weaver between them.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's next chapter.  
> I think it came out better than previous one.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment, it really motivates to keep writing.


	3. What did he do to you?

\------------------------------------

After a long, quiet night, it was finally morning.  
A cold wind was blowing outside the windows, corridors of castle were filled with scent of lavender.  
Catra woke up early in morning as the first rays of sun fell on her face.  
She opened her sleepy eyes to see blonde looking at her.  
''Hey Adora...'' - she muttered softly and curved her lips into a shy smile.  
''Good morning'' - Adora replied putting her hand gently to Catra's cheek.  
Both girls were lying next to each other for a short while, which would surely have taken longer if they hadn't forgotten someone.

"Wait, where's Shadow Weaver?" - Catra asked quickly sitting up in bed to look around the room.  
Adora's blue eyes widened as she realized child wasn't lying between them.

"I don't know, wait, I'll go find her, when she-..." - she was about to get out of bed when Catra interrupted her.  
"Shhh, look" - Catra whispered, pointing to large pillow in corner of the room where Melog usually slept.  
Panic of both girls disappeared as they looked at cute scene in front of them.  
Little girl sat quietly beside, stroking Melog.  
Melog didn't seem to mind, lay quietly next to Shadow Weaver, purring softly.

"Do you like your new friend, Melog?" - Catra chuckled softly.  
No special answer came, Melog just purred louder as if to confirm Catra's words.  
After a short while, emerald eyes turned to them.  
''Good morning'' - said Adora as child noticed them.  
As might be expected in this case, there was also no answer.  
Shadow Weaver just smiled uncertainly, after a while returning to playing with Melog.

"At least we know she doesn't really like to sleep long" - Adora said mockingly then left a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and got up from the bed.

After 15 minutes both girls left the room and Shadow Weaver took small steps following them.  
She walked quietly as always, but kept pace with Catra and Adora as if she didn't want to be left behind.  
''Calm down, we won't run anywhere'' - Catra joked, taking child in her arms.  
As usual, no answer, only an innocent and also shy smile.  
After a short while, they reached to living room where Scorpia and Perfuma were already seated.  
''Good morning'' - Perfuma said happily.  
Before anyone could answer, Shadow Weaver interrupted them.  
She quickly jumped off Catra's hands and started running towards Perfuma with a smile on her face.  
''I'm glad to see you too'' - she said happily, tousling hair on child's head.  
"I think she likes you" - Catra said mockingly as she sat down with Adora on couch opposite.  
Shadow Weaver then walked over to bookshelf and took first one that fell into her little hands.  
"She probably wants you to read a book to her again" - Scorpia said with a smile on her face as she watched child come back towards them.  
''No problem'' - Perfuma replied as she gently shifted to make place to sit for Shadow Weaver between her and Scorpia.

Bow and Glimmer joined them some time later.  
Everyone sat in living room and watched Shadow Weaver's interest as Perfuma told her about flowers that appeared in book.  
However, a dozen or so minutes later something happened that nobody expected.

''Look, these are blue orchids used to create medicinal decoctions'' - Perfuma said pointing her finger at picture of a blue flower in book.  
''They only grow in Mystacor when-...'' - she continued before soft voice next to her interrupted her.

''Mystacor...'' - Shadow Weaver repeated quietly, looking at illustration.

They all looked at her immediately, wide-eyed, Bow almost spat out tea he was drinking.  
A moment of silence filled the room as everyone was surprised to understand if it had really happened.

"Please tell me you heard it too" - Adora said with a little confusion looking at each one in turn.  
''Mystacor...'' - Glimmer repeated thoughtfully.  
''What are you thinking, Glimmer?'' - Bow asked, slightly hesitant.

Instead of a calmer answer, there was a moment of silence followed by an explosion of enthusiasm.  
''Mystacor, of course! She lived there when she was young! Maybe Mystacor will bring back some of her memories!'' - she exclaimed after a moment getting up from the couch.  
''Glimmer we can't go to Mystacor, someone has to manage the castle here'' - Bow said, a faint concern on his face.  
"Bow is right, we're all needed here, there's still a lot to fix after fighting Horde" - Adora admitted he was right, but she felt a bit awkward seeing whim appearing on pink-haired girl's face.  
Before anyone else could say anything else, Glimmer shouted another idea again.  
''But there's auntie Casta in Mystacor! We can leave Shadow Weaver with her for a few days!''  
They all exchanged uncertain glances, but that idea wasn't too bad anyway.  
''King Micah is in Mystacor right now, remember? He went to discuss with your aunt some plans for learning magic for younger students or something'' - Adora reminded her.  
"I'm surprised to say that, but I think she has a good idea, if Mystacor can help restore her memories then we can't miss this chance, anyway Glimmer's aunt likes children, it shouldn't be a problem to take care of Shadow Weaver'' - Catra replied looking around hoping someone would support her.  
''I think it's a good idea. I mean, King Micah and his sister will rather know what to do with her, after all they know magic and all, right?'' - Scorpia added with a little hesitation.  
They all exchanged quick glances again, as if communicating without words.

''Fine, Shadow Weaver, you're going to Mystacor'' - said Adora with a serious expression on her face.

\------------------------------------

Trip to Mystacor was something really spontaneous.  
Of course, they had warned Castaspella that they will come, but hadn't said why.  
Shadow Weaver memories were brittle as glass, it was not certain if they would ever return.  
It was uncertain whether Mystacor would bring back any of her memories, but if there was an option, they couldn't waste it.

About 2 hours have passed since their conversation in living room.  
They all gathered in courtyard of castle, where Glimmer was about to cast a teleportation spell to Mystacor.

Jet-black Shadow Weaver's curls blowed in the wind.  
''Are you ready?'' - Catra asked, taking child in her arms.  
This question was answered only with a shy nod.

A few words were spoken, a few smiles were revealed on faces.  
After a few minutes, Glimmer created a pink magic circle on grass below them.

A few seconds passed, a few sparks flashed.  
After a short while, they all appeared in main courtyard of Mystacor, where, for their misfortune, someone was already waiting.

''Glimmer!'' - Castaspella exclaimed as she approached them with a smile.  
Micah followed her smiling as well, not knowing what he was going to see next.

"It will be a tough conversation..." - Glimmer muttered under her breath, standing in front of Catra, so that child was invisible.  
''I missed you! On what occasion are you visiting us here?'' - Castaspella said happily as she came close enough that she almost saw little girl in Catra's arms.  
They all exchanged awkward glances quickly, also filled with anxiety and a little fear.

''Did something happen?'' - Micah asked as he saw smile disappearing from everyone's faces.  
Castaspella looked at them uncertainly as well.

Glimmer took a deep breath and decided to start.  
"Actually ... we have a little problem" - she began to speak uncertainly.  
She felt her heart beat faster.

"A little problem with what?" - Micah continued suspiciously, placing hand on his sister's shoulder.  
Another deep breath.

''With her'' - Glimmer replied, stepping aside.  
Catra took two steps forward so that emerald eyes could see two terrified faces.

There was a long and very awkward moment of silence.  
Micah stood there, unable to even speak in surprise.  
But Castaspella?  
Castaspella could have sworn that at that moment she had momentarily lost touch with reality, literally, almost passed out.  
She felt her skin grow warmer and darkness slowly covers her eyes.

"Hey Casta, are you okay?" - Micah said with surprise to see his sister barely standing on her own legs.  
It took a short while for any answer to come.

''I-I...Y-Yeah, I'm okay, but...'' - she stopped talking for a moment, taking a deep breath.  
''...BUT IS THAT SHADOW WEAVER?!'' - Castaspella screamed after a moment, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Child frowned and stuck out tongue as if to show she didn't like her.  
At that moment, Castaspella was burning inside and unexpected thoughts began to appear in her head.

How is she alive? Why is she so young? Why is she still in this world? Why she...?  
Her rush of thoughts was interrupted by Glimmer's uncertain answer to previous question.

"Yeah, it's her"

\------------------------------------

About an hour and a half have passed since that incident.  
They were all sitting in one of the main halls of Mystacor.  
It took some time to explain how Shadow Weaver is alive and... young.

Child sat quietly next to Catra, playing with her tail.  
Castaspella was sitting on couch opposite, staring at this little monster.

She tried to contain all the emotions that tugged at her.  
Tears filled her eyes when she found out Shadow Weaver was dead, and now tears threatened to spill again as she saw her in front of her, alive.

She remembered anger boiling inside her as she interrogating Shadow Weaver in Bright Moon.  
That same anger returned when he now sees her in front of her.

She remembered blush that had appeared and stayed on her face for a long time, warming up more and more as she followed Shadow Weaver in Whispering Woods.  
Her touch, her voice... it all made her face red.  
Now her face was just as warm, but not for the same reason.  
So what was the reason?

Maybe she was angry that this terrible woman was given a chance to live.  
Maybe she was sad because old Shadow Weaver was gone, just a new form of hers that she couldn't understand.  
Maybe she she was torn because she couldn't talk to Shadow Weaver sooner while she was still with her.  
There were many more reasons that came to her mind.  
Maybe it's all of these reasons?

She looked at child's emerald eyes, the same eyes she had never seen before meeting that woman.  
But looked different, these beautiful eyes were so clear, innocent, untainted by dark magic of this world.

It was like a mist, a dark mist that hovered in her mind.  
She would probably have been sitting there for a few more hours, overwhelmed by her own thoughts, if her niece hadn't brought her back to reality.

"Auntie, can you hear us?" - Glimmer asked, looking at her worriedly.  
All eyes turned to her.

She took a quiet deep breath, knowing her hysteria was not going to do any good.  
"Yes, I can hear you, it's alright" - she replied in a calm voice, trying to seem composed even though emotions were tearing her apart inside.

A nod followed by words she didn't want to hear.  
''So you can take care of her? Only a few days, we have to find out if Mystacor will help restore her memories'' - Glimmer said, glancing alternately at her aunt and her father.

An uncertain look exchanged with her brother and then a final answer that destroy her next few days.

''Yeah, we will take care of her''

\------------------------------------

Three long hours had passed.  
Glimmer and her friends are already returned at Bright Moon.  
Leaving that little demon in Mystacor hall.

Little girl sat quietly on chair across from Castaspella.  
Woman watched her, looking at every part of her body.  
Her pointed ears, glistening emerald eyes, black short curls.  
It was her.  
It was hard to believe, but it was really her.

Micah then walked into the room taking a deep breath.  
"Casta, what do you want to do with her?" - he asked.  
Castaspella was about to respond when suddenly a quiet, unexpected sound interrupted them.

''Achoo!''

They both immediately looked at Shadow Weaver, who then only sniffed slightly.  
There was a moment of silence before Castaspella tried to answer again.

''First we need to find her new clothes'' - she replied still staring at child.  
''New clothes? for what?'' - Micah answered hesitantly.  
"Oh please, look at her, she's wearing only some torn pieces of her old robe, Mystacor is a island in clouds, here she can catch a cold if she is not warmly dressed" - she replied getting up from chair.  
"Where will you get clothes for her?" - he added slightly confused.  
"Leave it to me" - she replied confidently as she walked over to child who immediately noticed her.

Castaspella's emotions seemed to slowly fade away, maybe it was just a state of shock, maybe ...

''Watch out for her'' - Micah said, crossing his arms as he watched his sister try to take child in her arms.  
"Oh don't make a victim of me, I can take care of her, see?" - she said proud of herself as she held Shadow Weaver in her arms.  
Her confidence only lasted a moment before Shadow Weaver bit her arm while tearing fabric with her fangs.

''Aah!'' - she squealed, pretending not to see amusement on her brother's face.  
"Why she bites?!" - she said aloud, frowning as she looked at slight fangs mark left on her arm.

"I don't know, you said yourself that you could take care of her" - Micah mocked as he left room.  
Castaspella only replied with a quiet murmur of anger.  
Shadow Weaver, on the other hand, didn't seem to care, she was smiling and looking as if she was delighted to bite Castaspella.

"You have something of old Shadow Weaver in you, little demon" - Castaspella said sighing loudly, but smiling slightly.

\------------------------------------

Shadow Weaver was sitting on bed in Castaspella's room, watching her new babysitter look for something in closet.

"I don't have any more clothes that would fit a child, see if you like any of it and I'll be back soon" - Castaspella said as she put a pile of multicolored clothes next to little girl.  
She left room to look for a needle and thread in case something needs to be sewn.  
It wasn't her best move considering Shadow Weaver was now completely alone in the room.

Clothes Castaspella had placed next to her were a little old, but still quite elegant.  
Shadow Weaver looked around room for something that would help her choose a new outfit.  
Of course, Castaspella's next not-so-good move was to leave scissors on bedside table.  
A devilish smile spread across little girl's face as she firmly grabbed the sharp tool and set to work.

About 15 minutes later, Castaspella returned to her room with a few threads and needles in her hands.

''I'm back, you have chosen some clothes for yourse-... Shadow Weaver!'' - she screamed seeing the mess she found on the floor.  
Micah was just passing by, so it wasn't hard to hear his sister's nervous voice.  
''What's going on?'' - he asked as he entered the room.  
"I told her to choose some clothes..." - Castaspella replied with a slight irritation in her voice pointing to child standing in middle of the room.

Shadow Weaver stood there smiling, dressed in a rather unusual, but not ugly outfit.  
She was wearing black shorts and a black undershirt which together looked like a one-piece garment.  
For this loose, a bit too large white blouse, slightly frayed with scissors and black socks, but not covering toes and heels, similar to those Catra wears.  
She didn't care about Castaspella's fury, she was proud of her work.

"Actually, it looks pretty good" - Micah said after a while smiling at little girl.  
''Are you serious?'' - Castaspella groaned looking at her brother with a murderous gaze.  
"Yeah, but didn't you say she has to dress warmly?" - he said mockingly patting his sister on shoulder.  
''I-Ugh! I'll make a sweater for her'' - she replied, resigned, taking a deep breath.

Micah just laughed softly then looked at Shadow Weaver.  
"So what, would you like to spend some time with me now?" - he asked, crouching, looking at little girl.  
Shadow Weaver only replied with a shy smile as he lifted her onto his arms.

"Have a nice day, Casta" - he said playfully looking at his sister out of the corner of his eye as he left the room with child in his arms.

After a short while, Castaspella groaned softly.

"There will be problems with you, you little demon" - she whispered reaching for pieces of fabric left on the floor.

\------------------------------------

Sunset was slowly approaching.  
Clouds in sky were turning orange-pink hues.

This was not the end of surprises for today.  
Micah had been sitting with Shadow Weaver in the courtyard for half an hour, showing her illusions created by magic.

Her eyes shone as she watched the various shining figures hovering around them.  
"You like it, don't you?" - he laughed softly looking at the interest of child next to him.

"Hmm, I wonder if you remember anything from your time here" - he added after a while creating another little illusions.  
It was an unanswered thought.

Minutes passed and it was getting colder outside.  
Shadow Weaver was also slowly getting bored of seeing the colored lights around her.

"Okay, I guess it's time to get back to aunt Casta, right?" - he said smiling after a while taking her in his arms.  
As usual, only a nice smile answered him.

They walked slowly along the corridors of Mystacor, little girl watched everything that they bypassed on the way.

After a long time, they reached a corridor with statues of the most powerful sorcerers of Mystacor.  
Micah stopped at the monument presenting Light Spinner.

"Look, this is you, remember?" - he said pointing his finger at the statue.  
Shadow Weaver watched statue in front of her, but then her eyes fell on the statue beside.

Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

''N-Norwyn...'' - she said in a quiet, brittle voice.

Micah could have sworn that at that moment he could hear her heart beat faster.

"What did you say?" - he asked uncertainly as he saw Shadow Weaver's eyes begin to fill with tears.  
She started to wriggle as she tried to get down to the floor.

''N-Norwyn...! No!'' - she screamed as she finally managed to escape from Micah's arms.  
She began to run down the corridor as far as possible from this place.

"Shadow Weaver wait!" - Micah screamed, but she didn't listen to him and just ran blindly ahead.

He only saw silhouette of child disappear from his field of vision.  
Anxiety that emerged now was indescribable.

"What did you do to her?" - he whispered to himself as he looked at statue again.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3!  
> I hope you like it!


	4. Pink Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't set anything on fire, Shadow Weaver.

\------------------------------------

Shadow Weaver's first day in Mystacor didn't end too well.  
All previous evening she had refused to eat, drink or speak.  
She was sitting by fireplace in one of main guest rooms all the time.

Her emerald eyes stared as the flames of fire appeared and disappeared in front of her.  
But something has changed.  
It seemed as if all her joy suddenly vanished.  
A neutral expression on her face, empty of any emotions.  
She was sitting there quietly, and when someone approached her, she just ignored that person.

Micah watched her all evening, trying to talk to her, wanting to find out what happened and why she reacted like that.  
Only silence answered him each time.  
Shadow Weaver looked at him only a few times, but her eyesight was not the same anymore.  
Her eyes seemed to be devoid of any gleam of happiness.  
Micah wasn't sure if it was real or just imagining it.

He remember her as a young teacher in Mystacor, full of energy, helpful, so friendly.  
He remember all her lessons, everything they had done together.  
Light Spinner was his role model, but it wasn't her anymore.  
Now it was Shadow Weaver, sitting quietly beside him as a child.

Micah began to wonder how terrible memories must have been brought up by statue of Norwyn if she reacted that way.  
He remembered how Light Spinner acted nervous when Norwyn was around.  
Before he thought she just didn't like him because of his attitude towards magic, but he never would have thought that Norwyn could do anything bad to her.  
Her past was a mystery to him, but she wasn't pretending, not now that she's just a child with almost no memories.  
He was sure that Norwyn had done something terrible to her, and he didn't even want to think what exactly.

At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by Castaspella entering the room.

"It's late, when she goes to sleep?" - she whispered walking up to him.  
Micah shrugged, and moments later his gaze shifted to child.  
"Do you want to go to sleep now, Shadow Weaver?" - he asked hesitantly looking at her.  
She only nodded slightly to him.  
''Alright'' - he added quietly getting up from the couch.  
''Wait, where is she going to sleep? We can't leave her alone all night'' - Castaspella added quickly.  
A brief moment of silence followed by a somewhat unexpected reply.  
"Let her sleep next to you" - Micah said after a moment looking at his sister.  
''What? why should she sleep next to me?'' - she hissed looking at him.  
"Oh please, she won't kill you while you're asleep, I can't watch her all night, I have to do something" - Micah replied firmly looking at slight grimace appearing on his sister's face.  
''Uh, fine'' - Castaspella replied taking a deep breath.

She walked over to child and quickly took her in arms.  
''Okay, you little demon, we're going to sleep'' - she said, holding her carefully.  
Shadow Weaver wouldn't be herself if she hadn't bite Castaspella at that moment, again.  
Woman just squealed quietly, feeling fangs scratched her skin.  
''Again?!'' - she hissed softly with a slight irritation looking at her.  
Shadow Weaver just smiled shyly.

"Seems only biting you makes her happy" - Micah joked watching his sister stare at child with irritation.  
"If she eat me at night, it will be your fault" - Castaspella replied as she left the room.

About an hour passed.  
Lights in the room had already been turned off.  
Castaspella was lying on the bed looking at child next to her.  
She couldn't sleep, the same thoughts still circulated in her head as before.  
Shadow Weaver, a vengeful, ruthless woman who wields black magic, now literally lay next to her as a child.  
It was incomprehensible, but really happening.  
It was shame to admit, but she missed previous Shadow Weaver a bit.  
She always felt more than just hatred for her.

However, not only her couldn't fall asleep.  
Shadow Weaver lay beside her, eyes open, staring at ceiling.  
Micah had previously told Castaspella what had happened, she too was concerned about child's behavior.

Minutes passed and they still didn't fall asleep.  
After a long while, something a little unexpected happened.

''Will...''

There was a quiet voice, Castaspella's eyes widened immediately.

"W-Will someone hurt me here?" - Shadow Weaver asked softly, her voice breaking as if she was about to start crying.

''Wha-? No, of course not'' - Castaspella replied looking worriedly at child.  
Little girl said nothing, just looked at her for a moment, slightly frowning.

Castaspella took a deep breath.  
''You're safe here'' - she said, gently moving closer to Shadow Weaver, hugging her.  
Pointed ears dropped slightly and emerald eyes widened.  
Castaspella didn't believe what she had done now, but felt a twinge of regret in her heart hearing child's words.

After a moment, she felt Shadow Weaver's hand squeeze material of her nightgown.  
It was quite surprising, but little girl hugged her back as if afraid that she would disappear.

Castaspella just smiled slightly.  
"Good night, you little demon" - she said seeing child's eyes slowly close.

Maybe it no sense of security was the problem.  
A long moment passed and also Castaspella fell asleep with Shadow Weaver hugging her.

Micah, on the other hand, searched old archives for hours on information related to Light Spinner and Norwyn.  
He wanted to know anything that would explain the little girl's behavior.  
However, his attempts were in vain, after a long time he found nothing that could help.  
He was overwhelmed by the fact that he didn't know what Norwyn had done to her a long time ago.  
He hoped to find out someday, maybe even from Shadow Weaver herself, but for now he has decided to let it go and go to sleep like all the rest of Mystacor.

\------------------------------------

Morning has come.  
Sun rays has been lighting room for some time.  
Birds chirped outside the window, announcing that another day had begun.

Castaspella would probably have been asleep for a long time, if not for the fact that she now shared a room with this little monster.  
Shadow Weaver woke up early in the morning and was clearly fed up with waiting for Castaspella to get out of bed as well.  
Castaspella squealed feeling the pain piercing her hand as Shadow Weaver stick her fangs into her skin.  
She sat up quickly on the bed, almost falling off it.

"Do you even have to bite me if you want me to wake up?!" - she said irritably as she looked at scratch on her hand.  
Little girl just smiled showing her fangs as if to let her know that she was ready to bite again.  
''Don't even think about it'' - she hissed getting up from the bed.

Woman knew that sooner or later she would have to invest in some bandages or plasters.

About an hour passed.

Castaspella was sitting in the guest room reading a book.  
She would like to, but unfortunately she couldn't leave child alone.  
Shadow Weaver sat next to her eating grapes.  
Castaspella was glad no one had asked her who the child was yet.

Yesterday's gloomy thoughts of little girl seemed to disappear, she was acting perfectly normal.  
It was weird, but at least Shadow Weaver was finally eating something.

She wondered what could have made her so calm.  
Has she forgotten what happened yesterday? No, it doesn't make sense.  
Maybe she just pretends everything is fine? No, she's just a child, she can't hide her emotions well yet.  
Or maybe she just doesn't want to remember it and acts like nothing happened? No, if that were the case, she would still be scared.  
Castaspella's mind was full of ideas, but none seemed to be correct.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Micah entering the room holding a pile of papers.  
''Oh no...'' - she muttered under her breath knowing what was going to happen.  
"Don't look at me like that, you know very well that we need to change some of the laws that apply to second-grade students learning magic" - he said as he put a pile of papers on the table in front of her.  
''Ugh, fine'' - she groaned and reached for a pen.  
Paperwork on free afternoon was not what she wanted.  
This time, however, she had no other choice.

Shadow Weaver was slowly getting bored and laying on the couch in more and more strange positions, not knowing what to do with herself.  
About half an hour has passed since Micah and Castaspella started signing the papers.  
Analyzing each single magic rune takes quite a long time.

Mess became on table and documents were everywhere.  
After a long time, Shadow Weaver decided to do something.  
Castaspella didn't even notice when she quickly grabbed one of cards with documents and hid behind the couch.  
Without thinking, she opened envelope from which a few pages fell out.  
On each page was a drawing of runes of some spell, information about it, and how to execute this spell.  
She liked the various circles, spirals, and rhombes that ultimately made up the runes.

She looked at pictures of the hand positioning as performed each spell.  
Castaspella and Micah didn't even pay attention to her, which was their mistake, so she decided to take advantage of it.  
After a while, she took one of the pages, the first one that fell into her hand.

She placed it in front of her and began to make hand movements exactly as shown in the picture.  
She used her fingers to draw shapes in the air, tracing each single rune on the page.  
According to the instructions, only one move was missing to complete the spell.  
One swipe of a finger, one look at the rune and...

A little flame appeared over her hands.  
A red and pink flame of magic hovering above her hands.  
Her eyes flashed with happiness as she looked at what she had just created.

''Fire!'' - she squeaked happily feeling the flames gently warm her hands.

At the same time, unfortunately, her voice caught Castaspella and Micah's attention.  
''What did you sa-... SHADOW WEAVER!?'' - Castaspella screamed as she saw the spell hovering above her hands.  
They both got up quickly from the couch and walked over to her.  
''Incredible...'' - Micah whispered as he crouched in front of Shadow Weaver.  
Little girl smiled proud of what she had done.  
"You're telling me this little demon can create spells now?!" - Castaspella said aloud with a little frustration.  
"Do you understand what this means?" - he said after a moment.  
"Yes, Glimmer will kill us because we've taught this monster to create spells!" - she replied with irritation in her voice.  
"Casta, this is a spell for the second grade, she shouldn't even be able to do it'' - he replied staring at the documents lying in front of little girl.  
''What do you mean?'' - Castaspella asked with a little uncertainty.  
"That means she wasn't lying when she once said that she had a potential for magic as a child, she can now perform a spell that she should be able to understand in 5 years minimum..." - he continued.  
"Oh no, no way, I know what you're thinking, there's no option we'll teach her magic" - Castaspella protested, crossing her arms.  
''We don't have to teach her, she's smarter and more talented than I thought, she'll learn by herself'' - he added then took a deep breath and blew away flame rising above Shadow Weaver's hands.

"Can you do it again?" - Micah asked looking at her.  
Castaspella just stood next to him and watched what was happening.  
Shadow Weaver looked again at the page with the drawing of runes she had made previously.  
She raised her hands gently and began to create figures in the air a little faster than before.  
A short moment passed, literally a few seconds, and another flame appeared above her hands.  
''Woah...'' - Micah whispered under his breath seeing how easy it was for her to perform that spell.  
"Wonderful, now all Mystacor is burning" - Castaspella added, frowning.  
"Come on, Casta, don't you see what talent she has?" - Micah slightly scolded her as he got up from the floor.  
"Yes, talent, it'll be nice to see her set my bed on fire in middle of the night" - she hissed, rolling her eyes.  
"At least you'll warm up a little then" - Micah replied mockingly.

\------------------------------------

Several hours had passed since then and evening was slowly approaching.  
Shadow Weaver hasn't set fire to anything yet by playing with the flames, but it's probably only a matter of time.  
Micah was delighted that she, being such a young child, could perform quite difficult spells.  
He wanted to help her develop this talent and immediately began to prepare a separate card of documents with runes for her that he would like her to learn.  
Castaspella didn't support his enthusiasm.  
She would prefer to wrap child's hands in foil so that she doesn't set anything on fire.

Why did she just have to take the card with the documents in which there were spells involving fire?  
She asked herself this question several times watching Shadow Weaver create new colored flames.  
In fact, better that she learned it than found spells based on black magic again.

Shadow Weaver was at that moment sitting quietly on Castaspella's bed, looking at pictures in a gardening book she had found in this room.  
She carefully examined each picture that appeared on pages of book with interest.  
Castaspella was sitting at her desk, glancing at her from time to time.

"Maybe teaching you magic is a good idea, it would be funny if you wanted to take care of plants and then accidentally burn them" - she said playfully looking at little girl sitting on the bed.  
Emerald eyes turned to her.  
Shadow Weaver, with a serious face, quickly create runes in the air, causing a flame to appear above her hand.  
"H-Hey, calm down, I was just kidding" - Castaspella added quietly, almost getting up from the chair, as if afraid little girl would set her on fire.  
After these words Shadow Weaver, still with a murderous gaze fixed on her, blew away a pinkish-red flame above her hand.

Castaspella took a deep breath before she said anything.  
''Great, so now you will not only bite but also burn me?'' - she said looking at child in front of her.  
Shadow Weaver chuckled softly, as if Castaspella's words made her laugh.  
"Oh wonderful, now have you started to understand what I'm saying?" - she asked with a mocking smile on her face, not even believing that little monster had just laughed at her.  
This time, she didn't hear that cute sound anymore, but only saw a smile showing two sharp fangs.  
"Should I take this as a threat that you will bite me again?" - she added with a deep sigh, returning to signing documents.  
The same emerald eyes turned back to book with plants pictures.

\------------------------------------

Some time has passed.  
Castaspella wanted to persuade Micah to let little girl sleep elsewhere, but again failed.  
As it turned out, this little monster had to sleep on her bed again.  
It wouldn't bother her if it weren't for the fact that she would be awakened again by a bite or even arson.

It was already late evening.  
Shadow Weaver put her book on bedside table.  
She sat on bed and watched moons of Etheria she saw outside the window.  
She stared at all stars in the sky.

A few minutes later Castaspella returned to the room in her long purple nightgown.  
"Are you ready to go to sleep?" - she asked as little girl looked at her.  
Only a shy nod replied.

Castaspella lay down on the bed and covered Shadow Weaver blanket that was already lying next to her.  
She could have sworn the little girl's quiet yawn made her sleepy too.

"Good night, you little demon" - she said with a smile as she watched emerald eyes close in front of her.

It wasn't long before Castaspella also fell asleep.  
This time night was quiet, Shadow Weaver slept calmly, she felt safe.  
But who knows, maybe in the morning Castaspella will wake up in a burning room?

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, but I dont care.  
> I hope you like it!


	5. Sleep Well

\------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night.  
Moons and stars were obscured by dark clouds contrasting with the almost black sky.  
Darkness fell over Mystacor.

Only the slow ticking of a clock disturbed the silence.  
This night will be quiet, everything will be fine.  
It was an unfounded assurance.

Minutes passed slowly.  
Light of Etheria's moons fell through the window into the room.  
It was around 3 am.

Castaspella slept peacefully as she did every night.  
Even at this hour, she could not expect complete peace.  
Her dream was interrupted by something unexpected.

A loud scream breaking the silence in all of Mystacor.  
A scream filled with fear.

It was a sound Castaspella had never heard before.  
Her eyes suddenly opened to see a red glow beside her.  
Castaspella's breath stopped as if she had been paralyzed by what she had seen.

Shadow Weaver was sitting on the bed with red flames hovering over her hands.  
She looked like she was trying to defend herself, but from what?  
Her eyes were wide open, filled with tears.  
Lips was trembling and her pulse quickened.

Castaspella could have sworn she heard little girl's fast heartbeat at that moment.  
"Shadow Weaver, what happened?!" - she asked, terrified to see the scene in front of her.  
Emerald eyes immediately turned to her.  
Eyes in which you could see fear and wild fury.

No answer came, only heard child's rapid breathing.  
Shadow Weaver nervously looked around the room as if to check if there was anyone else there but them.  
"Hey, calm down, it's just me" - Castaspella continued, hesitantly sitting down in front of her.

It looked like a panic attack.  
Castaspella grabbed little girl's wrists, trying to calm her down, without even thinking about the risk of getting burned.  
"Shadow Weaver look at me, everything is okay, nobody's here" - she said looking at tears flowing down child's cheeks.

A short while passed.  
Red flames are gone, only slightly shaking hands remain.

Shadow Weaver's breathing was slowing down.  
''You are safe'' - Castaspella said, hugging her to calm her down.

She asked what happened several times, but got no answer.  
Shadow Weaver was shaking for a moment, still nervously looking around.

At that moment, Castaspella felt her heart melt with grief.  
She knew she would have to tell her brother.  
More than that, she was concerned about little girl's behavior.  
What was she afraid of? Maybe she was just having a bad dream? Or maybe more unwanted memories came back to her?  
She didn't know.

A few minutes passed, silence returned.  
Shadow Weaver fell asleep again in Castaspella's arms.  
Her face was warm, as if she had been burning with pure fear before.  
Castaspella laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her up.  
She took a deep breath, looking at little girl's now calm face.  
After a long moment, she also fell asleep.

She had expected a lot of things, bitten skin, a burned bed, but not something like that.

\------------------------------------

With the first rays of sun, morning has come.  
Birds chirped outside the window.  
To Castaspella's surprise, bite didn't wake her this time.  
When she opened her sleepy eyes, Shadow Weaver was sitting quietly next to her looking out the window.  
It was strange, but at least she didn't have to search for new bandages and plasters.

Morning passed very quickly.  
Shadow Weaver said nothing as usual.  
She acted as if she didn't even remember what happened at night.  
Castaspella watched her all the time, but nothing disturbing caught her attention.

After they both had eaten their breakfast, Castaspella took her to the courtyard.  
She was sitting on stairs watching her little demon picking flowers growing around her.  
All the time she thought about what happened at night.  
She didn't like Shadow Weaver, anger was boiling inside her when she first saw her here.  
But it wasn't the same Shadow Weaver anymore.  
It wasn't tall, annoying woman she hated and... something else.  
It was a child now, innocent, with no memories.  
Strange, but Castaspella began to worry about her as if she was part of her own family.

After a dozen or so minutes, her brother also appeared on the courtyard.  
''Hey Casta'' - he said with a smile as he sat down next to her.  
A shiver ran up her spine.  
Deep breath.  
"Micah, we need to talk" - she said with a serious expression looking at him.  
She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew sooner or later she would have to do it anyway.  
Shadow Weaver did not even pay attention to them, with a smile on her face she collected flowers growing around her.  
She found many flowers of different colors.  
But what she liked most was blue orchids she had seen before in the book she had read her Perfuma.

At the same time, Castaspella told her brother about previous two nights.  
Seconds passed, followed by more minutes.  
His face grew pale as he heard each sentence she spoke.  
She knew that her brother also worried about Shadow Weaver.  
Micah looked at child, listening to every single word his sister said.

After a few long minutes, she finished explaining what had happened.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier what happened on her first night here?" - he asked after a while, but he wasn't angry, rather worried  
She felt guilty, yeah, why didn't she tell him?  
''I-I don't know...'' - she began to speak uncertainly before her brother interrupted.  
"It's okay, we also couldn't help it if you said it earlier" - Micah added smiling at her.  
At that moment, she felt relieved.  
"Anyway, what are we going to do with her?" - she asked after a moment with a slight uncertainty in her voice.  
Micah looked at child, wondering what to say.

There was a moment of silence, interrupted by his voice.  
"She needs to relax" - he replied after a while looking at his sister.  
''W-What?'' - she asked hesitantly, not knowing exactly what her brother meant.  
"She's afraid of something, she needs to relax, must feel that she is safe here" - he added.  
"Fine, but how is she supposed to relax?" - Castaspella asked, looking at little girl running in front of them.  
Micah muttered under his breath thinking what to say again.

''Take her to hot springs'' - after a while there was a certain reply.  
''Are you kidding?'' - Castaspella replied with a frown.  
"Yeah, what could relax her more than a long warm bath" - he replied looking at his sister out of the corner of his eye.  
"Let me guess, I have to go and sit in the water with her, right?" - she added with a quiet sigh.  
''Exactly'' - Micah added with a mocking smile.

Castaspella might argue, but she knew she had no other choice.  
"Shadow Weaver, come here, we're going to take a bath" - she said aloud, getting up.  
''I hate you...'' - she muttered to her brother, grabbing child's hand as she left the courtyard.

\------------------------------------

It was already afternoon.  
About an hour passed before Castaspella found a swimsuit fit to little girl.  
Classic, white Mystacoru swimsuit, perfect for her.  
She had to endure a few bites before Shadow Weaver agreed to voluntarily go into the bathroom and change.

However, after a long time, both were ready.  
Shadow Weaver's ears dropped slightly as they reached to hot springs as if she didn't like this place.  
Castaspella held her hand as if afraid that child would run away in a moment.

After a short while, she sat down in one of several hot springs.  
She took a deep breath as the warm water allowed her body to rest.  
"Come on, you'll like it" - she said, encouraging little girl to join her.  
Shadow Weaver reluctantly touched the water with her hand, checking that it wasn't too hot.

She cautiously entered the water and sat down opposite Castaspella.  
She watched everything around as if she was checking if she was really safe here.  
Castaspella looked at her with a slight smile but also uncertainty.  
''Do you like it?'' - she asked, emerald eyes immediately turned to her.

As she might have expected, she heard no reply.  
Shadow Weaver instead dipped enough into the water that only her head and neck were visible  
''I'll take this as confirmation'' - she added mockingly.

After a short while, Shadow Weaver approached and rested her head on Castaspella's shoulder.  
It was quite surprising, but nice.  
''Yeah, take a rest'' - she whispered touching black curls of little girl next to her.  
She had expected many things in life, but not that she would have to take a bath with Shadow Weaver in a child's body.

A long while passed.  
Shadow Weaver still sat quietly beside her, breathing deeply.  
Her eyes closed slowly, as if she was sleepy.

''Don't fall asleep here'' - she said playfully poking Shadow Weaver's shoulder.  
It was her mistake.  
As she might have expected, piercing pain responded moment later, causing a shiver down her spine.  
''Really? Again?'' - she squealed as she felt a bite on her skin.

Child just smiled at her, showing her two sharp fangs, as if letting her know she was ready to do it again.  
"Don't be that happy" - she added mockingly pushing Shadow Weaver, making her fall under water.  
Emerald eyes widened as she finally caught her balance.  
Castaspella laughed as she saw wet black curls fall over Shadow Weaver's face.  
Little girl just stuck out her tongue.

\------------------------------------

About 3 hours have passed.  
Shadow Weaver was sitting with Castaspella in the courtyard, even though her hair was still a little wet.  
As always, she collected colorful flowers and Castaspella was sitting on stairs looking at her.  
Sun warmed her skin pleasantly, there was not too much risk of catching a cold.

Nobody expected a visit today, yeah...  
''Hi auntie!'' - a friendly, familiar voice spoke.  
Shadow Weaver turned to see pink-haired girl and others behind her.  
''Hello sweetie!'' - Castaspella replied with a smile, hugging Glimmer.  
Everyone greeted each other, but she didn't really care, she continued picking flowers until she heard her own name.

''Hey Shadow Weaver!'' - Catra said loudly, waving at her.  
A shy smile appeared on her face and she decided to approach them to greet as well.

"What are you all doing here?" - Castaspella asked after a while, looking at her niece.  
"We came to see what our little friend is doing" - Glimmer replied, glancing at child walking toward them.  
Shadow Weaver walked quickly to Catra hugging her.

"You look wonderful, where did you get new clothes for her?" - Catra asked looking at little girl and moment later at Castaspella.  
''It's a long story...'' - Castaspella replied hesitantly, refusing to reveal that she had accidentally left the scissors next to child.

"Did you find out anything new about her?" - Adora added after a moment with a smile on her face.  
Castaspella winced, knowing she would have to tell them everything.  
She was about to start talking when Shadow Weaver interrupted her.

''Fire!'' - she squealed happily creating a red flame over her hands, wanting to show off what she can do.

There was an awkward silence and everyone's faces turned pale.  
Castaspella covered her face with hand, wondering if she was going to kill this little demon or not.

They all looked at little girl with wide eyes, saying nothing.  
Shadow Weaver, on the other hand, smiled slightly and proudly displayed her new skill.

"Did you teach her magic?" - Glimmer hissed looking at her aunt with a murderous glare.  
''It's not my fault! She learned it herself!'' - Castaspella replied trying to somehow save herself from this situation.  
''What do you mean she learned it herself?!'' - pink-haired girl raised her voice.

They were about to start arguing with each other when suddenly Micah entered the courtyard.  
"Dad, can you explain that to me?" - Glimmer hissed again, pointing at Shadow Weaver, who was creating another pink and red flames.

"Yeah... why don't we sit down and talk calmly?'' - he replied smiling nervously.  
Glimmer grabbed her head, taking a deep breath.

"I always knew there would be problems with you" - Catra added after a moment, taking Shadow Weaver in her arms.  
Micah and Castaspella headed towards the guest room and everyone followed.

Castaspella didn't want everyone to learn about little girl's new skills in this way.  
At that moment, she would probably have strangled that little monster with her bare hands.

\------------------------------------

Evening was already approaching.  
Some time has passed since incident on the courtyard.  
Why did they have to come to visit today? There was no answer to this question.

Shadow Weaver was sitting on the living room rug watching books about plants.  
They all sat on two couches on the other side of room.  
Their faces grew pale as Castaspella and Micah talked about everything that had happened.

They tried to speak quiet enough to prevent Shadow Weaver from hearing them, weren't sure if she understood everything they said, and if so, they didn't want to risk it.  
Everyone seemed scared, especially about little girl's reaction to Norwyn statue and her sleepless nights.  
It was a few minutes after they finished before anyone said anything.

"S-So someone might have hurt her?" - Catra asked nervously, her hands shaking gently.  
"Possible, especially considering something similar to panic attack that night" - Micah confidently replied with a soft sigh.  
"If she remembers that someone hurt her, it could mean that her memories are coming back" - Bow added, looking at child.

Their conversation took a long time.  
Orange rays of sun began to illuminate the room.

Final decision was made as to what they would do with all of this.  
They decided to take Shadow Weaver to Entrapta for examination tomorrow.  
However, little girl didn't like this idea very much, when she heard about it she quickly grabbed Castaspella's arm as if she didn't want to part with her.

She nodded her agreement only when she heard that it was Castaspella who was going to Entrapta with her.  
Of course, Catra and Adora wanted to be there as well, but they would prefer Shadow Weaver to feel comfortable being there with the person she chose.  
She groaned several times before agreeing to their suggestions.

"So everything is confirmed, tomorrow you and Shadow Weaver are going to Dryl" - Glimmer spoke as if summing up all the words that had been said.  
Everyone agreed, including Shadow Weaver nodding.

\------------------------------------

Sky turned orange-pink.  
Everyone stood in the courtyard to say goodbye.

Shadow Weaver hugged everyone before they returned to Bright Moon.  
As Adora said at the very beginning, they are needed in kingdom and cannot stay longer.

Emerald eyes watched her friends disappear from the courtyard by a teleportation spell.  
But she was glad she had achieved her goal and could continue to spend time with Castaspella while annoying her.

''I can't believe that because of this little demon I'll have to go to Dryl tomorrow '' - she groaned looking at little girl in front of her.  
Micah just rolled his eyes without saying anything, not wanting to irritate his sister anymore.

Shadow Weaver smiled happily as Castaspella took her in arms.  
After a short while, everyone went back inside.

It was getting dark outside.  
Castaspella turned off lights in the room, wanting to end this day.

Shadow Weaver lay quietly on the bed next to her.  
After a long moment, emerald eyes closed.

This time she fell asleep calmly, feeling safe.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit bad, but I decided to publish it anyway.  
> I had no idea how to write an ending so it came out this way.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!  
> I encourage you to leave a comment, as I said, it really motivates to continue writing.


	6. What are you afraid of?

\------------------------------------

Night passed very quietly.  
This time, Shadow Weaver didn't wake up all night long.  
It was the only good news in a long time.  
Castaspella was happy too that her little demon was sleeping calmly.  
She was ashamed to admit it, but she even liked little girl and wanted the best for her.

She woke up when first rays of sun fell on her face.  
First thing she saw were large emerald eyes staring at her.  
A smile appeared on her face as she sat up on bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

''Good morning'' - she said in a slightly hoarse voice, patting Shadow Weaver's head.  
Only a shy smile that showed two sharp fangs answered her.  
Castaspella got out of bed and little girl immediately followed her as if she didn't want to be left alone.

Two hours have passed.  
Morning was very calmly.  
Castaspella began to prepare for Dryl departure while Shadow Weaver finished eating her breakfast.  
Little girl liked cottage cheese sandwiches very much.  
Besides, she also ate grapes.  
It was good to see that she was finally eating something.  
Everything has already been settled.  
Micah had already made known to some of more important sorceress in Mystacor that he and his sister would be gone for a while.

\------------------------------------

Around noon, they gathered on the courtyard.  
Castaspella held little girl in her arms and she only smiled slightly.  
Micah firmly stated that there is no point in going all the way to Dryl and all they need is a teleportation spell.

"Are you sure you can teleport all three of us to Dryl?" - Castaspella asked with a little suspicion as her brother began drawing a circle of magic in the air.  
''Sure'' - he replied confidently as sparks of magic appeared around.  
There was a brief moment before the magic circle completely engulfed them in blue light.

A few seconds passed and when they opened their eyes again they stood in front of huge Dryl castle.  
''See? I said I can do it'' - Micah said proudly as if he had achieve impossible.  
Castaspella just rolled her eyes and then walked over to the gate, which just opened.

They were walking down one of the main corridors.  
Emerald eyes studied paintings on the walls.

Damn, do all these corridors have to be identical?  
It was a question Castaspella had asked herself several times as well as Micah.

Castaspella almost jumped when someone appeared in front of her.  
''Hello!'' - Entrapta said with a smile, coming out of one of the ventilation shafts  
''Hi Entrapta...'' - Micah replied with an awkward smile.  
Before anyone could say anything, purple-haired girl started talking again.  
"Follow me, Catra and Glimmer are waiting for you all!" - she said happily as she walked towards her lab.  
"Wait, Catra and Glimmer are here?" - Castaspella asked with a faint surprise.  
"Yes! they wanted to know what was going on with Shadow Weaver, so I let them come" - Entrapta replied, looking around as if she wasn't sure which corridor led to her lab.

Castaspella frowned, feeling she had been used.  
Why did they make her and her brother come here if Glimmer could have taken little girl here herself?  
She didn't get an answer to this question, which had not even been spoken aloud.  
Micah just patted her shoulder.  
He knew that traveling the world with a little Shadow Weaver in her arms wasn't something his sister dreamed of.

After about 15 minutes of blind travel through the castle corridors, they finally reached Entrapta's lab.  
Large metal door opened to reveal two girls sitting on some old boxes and... someone else.

''Hi auntie! Hello dad!'' - a friendly voice spoke.  
Catra just waved her hand, smiling.  
Third figure next to them just stood, not saying a word.

"Hello girls... and Hordak" - Castaspella replied and her friendly tone faded as she spoke the last word.  
"Royal Family, nice to see you" - a firm, slightly hoarse voice replied.

After end of the war, Hordak was judged for his crimes.  
However, as he admitted everything and sincerely regretted, he was not severely punished.  
At the urging of Entrapta, princesses agreed to allow Hordak to live in Dryl.  
It was quite an unexpected solution, but it was certainly better than the death penalty or the rest of life in prison.  
According to Castaspella, it wasn't wise.  
She wanted Hordak to be judged severely for his crimes, just like Shadow Weaver, but apparently fate had other plans for them.

Shadow Weaver frowned looking at Hordak as if trying to remember something.  
"So it's true..." - he began to speak, looking at child suspiciously.  
Before anyone could say anything, a happy voice was heard.

''I'm back! and I brought snacks for everyone!'' - said Wrong Hordak with a smile on his face as he held a tray of cookies.  
After a short while, his glance also fell on little girl in Castaspella's arms.  
"Oh, who is that?" - he asked with obvious curiosity as he stared at little creature who was also watching him.  
Hordak covered his face with hand as if to hide his embarrassment.  
''We told you several times before, tha-...'' - Entrapta began, but before she finished speaking the same voice interrupted her.  
"Oh, yeah, Shadow Weaver right?" - Wrong Hordak said, grabbing one of cookies on the tray and handing to child.  
"Did he really give her a cookie?" - Glimmer whispered to Catra with little confusion.  
Little girl said nothing, just stared at cookie in her hand, and then carefully bit.  
''It tastes good?'' - Wrong Hordak asked with a smile.  
Shadow Weaver replied with just a nod and a shy smile.  
''Great! Do you want one cookie too my brother?'' - he added after a moment looking at Hordak.  
''No.'' - came a quick but sharp reply.

About half an hour has passed.  
Castaspella told everything that happened in the last two days.  
Everyone sat quietly in lab, watching Entrapta circulate around child, holding various devices.  
Hordak gave her tools from time to time.  
Eyes of violet-haired girl alternately fell on tablet screen and child.

Silence in lab was slowly getting awkward.  
But after another few minutes, a slightly surprised voice spoke.

''Fascinating...'' - Entrapta said quietly, stared at child's face.  
''Is everything okay with her?'' - Micah asked uncertainly.  
All eyes immediately fell on Entrapta, wanting to hear the answer.  
Purple-haired girl just frowned and looked at the tablet screen before said anything.

"I-I don't know how, but..." - Entrapta began uncertainly, still staring at screen.  
''Say it'' - Catra demanded with a little uncertainty, wanting to find out what was going on with little girl as soon as possible.  
There was a brief moment of silence, interrupted by a rather unexpected sentence.

''It seems some of her memories are coming back'' - Entrapta replied putting her hand to child's face.  
They all exchanged uncertain glances.  
"But we already know it, aunt told us that Shadow Weaver started remembering something in Mystacor" - Glimmer added hesitantly.  
Before anyone could say anything, the purple-haired girl's voice spoke again.

"No, no, you don't understand me, her memories are coming back, but the ones she was most associated with" - she said looking at her tablet screen.  
''What does it mean?'' - Micah added, not expecting what he was going to hear next.  
"It means that what she remembers must have haunted her, even tormented her in the past" - Entrapta replied looking at them with a little sympathy.

"So... she only remembers what she suffered for in the past?" - Catra said as her eyes widened.  
''I think so'' - Entrapta replied.  
Everyone's faces turned pale immediately.

"It's a cruel punishment, if our suspicions prove true, sooner or later she will remember everything that caused her pain, no matter if it was mental or physical" - Hordak added after a moment looking at everyone.  
Catra's hands began to shake slightly.  
"But she doesn't remember Hordak, she is not afraid of him, and he hurt her too, he wanted to send her to Beast Island!" - Glimmer said after a moment looking at each of them in turn.

''It might mean she remembers only what really hurt her, maybe she remembers what made her this way'' - Entrapta added after a moment looking at pink-haired girl.  
''So...'' - Glimmer spoke hesitantly again before Hordak interrupted her.  
"So she remembers only what happened in her childhood and caused something similar to trauma" - he replied looking at Glimmer as if he wanted to explain everything to her.

"Entrapta, can you find out what happened in her past?" - Catra asked after a while coming up to child.  
"Unfortunately I can't, there is nothing that allows me to see the deepest corners of her mind" - purple-haired girl replied.

"Wait, even despite what Hordak did, she is not afraid of him anyway because she had been through something much worse before?" - Micah said as if to sum up everything.  
"Exactly, if you want to know something about her past, unfortunately we can't help you" - Hordak replied with a serious expression.  
"But then who can help us?" - he asked, frowning uncertainly.

There was a long moment of silence.  
This information was surely unexpected for everyone.  
But a moment later came a voice of hope

''Bow's dads'' - Glimmer replied after a moment.  
''What?'' - Catra whispered in slight confusion.  
"Bow's dads can help us, they've been researching the magic of Etheria and everything related to it for many years!" - pink-haired girl added, a blink of hope appeared in her eyes.

They all exchanged glances as if confirming Glimmer's suggestions.  
''Okay, but we're not going to them right now, beca-...'' - Castaspella started before Glimmer interrupted her.  
"Then come with us to Bright Moon, we'll arrange everything there" - she said with a smile, already sure of her plan.  
Micah and Castaspella exchanged uncertain glances.

''Fine'' - Micah said after a moment, getting up from the box he was sitting on.  
At the same moment, Castaspella took child in her arms.

"Thank you for help, Entrapta" - Catra said, following everyone to exit of lab.  
''No problem!'' - she replied with a smile waving her hand.

They were about to leave when suddenly someone stood in their way.  
"Maybe you want a cookie before you leave?" - asked Wrong Hordak with a smile, holding up tray of cookies.  
Hordak put hand to his face again to hide embarrassment caused by behavior of his "brother".

''No thanks'' - Castaspella replied, looking at him with a slight distrust.  
''As you prefer'' - he added smiling as he walked with a tray full of cookies towards Hordak.  
Lab door closed, and they left the castle.

"Are we going back on foot or are we choosing teleportation spell?" - Micah asked, closing gate to the castle behind him.  
"I will not walk half of Etheria with child in my arms" - Castaspella replied with a frown.  
Glimmer just laughed softly and then began drawing a teleportation spell in the air with her dad.  
Shadow Weaver closed her eyes as pink-blue light of spell began to encircle them.  
After a few seconds, they disappeared in front of the Dryl gate.

\------------------------------------

After a short while, they appeared on Bright Moon courtyard.  
They were expecting no one there.  
But as it turned out, news that Shadow Weaver returned as a child had already spread quite far.  
Everyone was waiting on the courtyard.  
Everyone, in other words. almost the entire Princess Alliance.

"Wait, is that really her?" I thought you were joking...'' - Mermista groaned.  
Castaspella allowed little girl to stand on grass, mainly because she no longer had strength or desire to hold her.  
Frosta ran to her as if to check if it was really her.  
''Great! I'm finally not the youngest here!'' - she said aloud with a smile on her face looking at child's emerald green eyes.  
They all looked at her without a word, slightly confused.  
"Oh, I mean-... oh no, what are we going to do with her?" - she corrected herself trying to take a serious posture.

Glimmer just rolled her eyes as walked over to others with Catra.  
"What did you find out about her?" - Perfuma asked nervously.  
At the same time, they all exchanged awkward glances.  
''Maybe let's talk about it in living room'' - Glimmer replied walking towards the entrance to the castle.  
"Catra, what happened?" - Adora asked putting her hand on shoulder of her worried girlfriend.  
A deep breath and an uncertain answer.  
"We don't have very good news..." - she replied and then followed Glimmer.

''Can I hold her in my arms? I have told you before how much I love children, especially...'' - Sea Hawk said before he was interrupted.  
"Ugh, yeah, you can, but be quiet" - Mermista groaned, not wanting him to start telling next story.  
Shadow Weaver said nothing but stared at him suspiciously.  
Moment later, everyone entered the castle.

About an hour passed.  
Everyone sat on the couches in living room, except Shadow Weaver, who was sitting on carpet as usual looking at books about plants.  
Castaspella and Micah told them everything that happened in Mystacor as well as information they got from Entrapta.  
Everyone's faces turned slightly pale and they felt confusion as they listened to what was going on with Shadow Weaver.

"So we have to somehow find out about her past memories" - Adora said after a long while.  
"Yeah, and that's why we thought visiting Bow's dads would be a good idea" - Glimmer replied looking at her boyfriend.  
"Fine, I'll let them know we're coming for a visit tomorrow" - Bow added after a moment.

Another 20 minutes passed.  
Frosta was sitting across from Shadow Weaver, also looking at pictures in her book.

''So apart from being a child now, she also learned to cast spells, right?'' - Scorpia asked with a little uncertainty.  
"Not really, she can cast only one spell now" - Micah replied.  
There was a short moment of silence, interrupted by a slightly bored voice.

"Can she attack or defend herself?" - Mermista asked looking at little girl out of the corner of her eye.  
"Oh please, she's just a child" - Glimmer scolded her, not expecting what was about to happen.

"We'll see if she can defend herself!" - Frosta screamed getting up from the floor.  
"Frosta what are you doing?" - Adora asked hesitantly.  
Before anyone could do anything, another scream rang out.  
"Shadow Weaver, watch out!" - Frosta screamed creating a small ice missile and pointing it at little girl in front of her.

Everyone immediately got up from the couch as if to stop her before something bad happened.  
However, no one expected what happened right now.

Shadow Weaver quickly moved her hand, creating the same runes so that a red flame would appear a second later above her hands.  
Little ice spike that had nearly hit her was melted in a hot red flame.  
Everyone stopped and stared at her in surprise.

''Not bad!'' - Frosta said with a smile looking at little girl in front of her.  
''Frosta are you crazy? You could have hurt her!'' - Adora said angrily.  
"At least we know that she can defend herself" - Mermista groaned looking at flames burning above little girl's hands.

\------------------------------------

An hour has passed since then.  
Everything has already been settled.  
Bow had already notified his dads that they would be visiting tomorrow.

Everyone decided to stay in the castle for this night.  
Even so, it was Castaspella who had to share a room with Shadow Weaver.  
Even here, with so many rooms available.  
She didn't like it, but knew she had no other choice.

Evening was slowly approaching.  
Sky was slowly turning orange-pink.  
Catra and Adora were still sitting in the living room.  
They watched as Perfuma sat on carpet next to little girl, reading a book about plants to her.

''Adora...'' - Catra began to speak uncertainly, almost in a whisper.  
''Yeah?'' - blonde replied looking at her.  
"Do you think we'll get her back someday?" - she asked looking back at her girlfriend.  
''What do you mean?'' - Adora added hesitantly.  
"Do you think we'll get old Shadow Weaver back someday? Will she have to relive everything as a child?'' - she replied and her face gently paled.  
"I don't know, no one knows, not even Entrapta... for now we need to find out about her past, we won't do anything else without it" - Adora added looking at child.

A few seconds of silence, interrupted by another question.  
"Do you think someone hurt her when she was a child?" - Catra asked after a while, frowning slightly.  
Deep breath and a rather harsh response.  
''I'm afraid so...'' - blonde answered with a slightly uncertain voice.  
Catra's hands began to shake slightly when she heard those words.  
"Hey, calm down, everything will be fine" - Adora added and then she left a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.  
Catra only gave her a shy smile.

"Do you want me to make a wreath of flowers for you again?" - Perfuma asked looking with a smile at little girl next to her.  
She only answered with a nod.  
Perfuma made a quick hand movement and a moment later a wreath of daisies appeared on Shadow Weaver's head.  
''Do you like it?'' - she asked watching little girl staring at white flowers.  
Only a nod and a little smile answered her.

Catra smiled as she saw scene in front of her.  
"I miss her a bit, is that weird?" - she asked looking at blonde.  
There was a few seconds of silence before any answer was given.  
"No, I miss her too" - Adora replied hugging her girlfriend.

It took about half an hour for another person to appear in living room.  
"Shadow Weaver, come on, I want go to bed early today" - Castaspella said rubbing her eyes.  
Little girl hugged Perfuma and then got up and walked over to her as if she understood what she was saying.  
Catra and Adora waved to her as she left the room.  
This time too, only a shy smile answered them.

It was getting dark outside.  
Stars slowly became visible on the sky.  
Shadow Weaver lay down on the bed when Castaspella returned to room.  
Darkness fell in the room, interrupted only by the barely visible light of Etheria's moons.

"Please at least tonight, don't bite me or wake me up until 8am" - Castaspella said with a slight smile as she lay down on the bed next to her.  
Shadow Weaver also smiled slightly and then quietly yawned and her emerald eyes closed.

Silence fell in the already dark room.  
It was interrupted for a moment by quickly uttered sentence.

"Good night, you little demon"  
Then silence that lasted until the morning returned.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I decided to publish this chapter now.  
> As always, I hope you like it!


	7. The Cycle of Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is painful.

\------------------------------------

Sun rays shone through the closed windows.  
Morning mist slowly faded away.  
Gust of cold wind and chirping of birds were all you could hear.

Morning at Bright Moon was very calm.  
Shadow Weaver, as if listening to yesterday's wish, had allowed Castaspella to sleep without being bitten.  
It was a nice change, but I wonder if it will also appear in the next few days.

Breakfast and next minutes passed calmly.  
There was no sign that anything bad would happen today.  
But it was only the calm before the storm.

Everything has already been planned.  
They were to visit Bow's dads even before noon.  
They were going to stick to this plan, but they failed more and more due to... disturbances.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" - Adora raised her voice looking at what was happening.  
''Oh yeah? How do you know? Maybe she wants to be a pirate just like her uncle Sea Hawk!'' - he replied proudly, taking little girl in his arms, giving her a small wooden sword.  
Shadow Weaver was just looking at him with a little confusion, like everyone else.  
"Where exactly did you get that wooden sword?" - Frosta asked, frowning.  
Mermista just groaned loudly, covering her face with hand as if she didn't admit to her boyfriend.

Castaspella and Micah said nothing, stood without a word with a slight embarrassment, not wanting to interfere in this chaos.  
''Oh come on! Can you see that glow in her eyes? She will be a wonderful pirate! Just like me when...'' - Sea Hawk started talking almost dancing with Shadow Weaver in his arms.  
Everyone was just watching him with embarrassment and boredom.

"When do we remind him that this is Shadow Weaver he was afraid of just 2 weeks ago?" - Bow whispered, still looking at scene in front of them.  
"I'm more interested in why he calls himself self her uncle" - Catra replied crossing her arms.  
"I don't think we need another person to set boats on fire" - Scorpia added reminding everyone of the last 3 burning boats in the harbor.  
It went on for a short while until he was interrupted.

"Okay enough of this, we must be in Bow's dads library in an hour" - Adora said, raising her voice as if giving an order.  
Sea Hawk just frowned, letting little girl go back down to the ground.  
Shadow Weaver gave him wooden sword and quickly ran away from him as if she didn't want to fulfill his vision of being a pirate herself.  
Castaspella was the first person child approached.  
"I think she likes you" - Glimmer joked looking at her aunt.  
''I hope you are wrong'' - she replied with a sigh, taking Shadow Weaver in her arms.

A brief moment passed and they all gathered on the courtyard.  
As previously agreed, not everyone could go to the library, someone had to stay in the castle just in case.  
After a few longer conversations, they finally agreed on who is going and who is staying.  
Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Castaspella and Micah go to the library, others stay in the castle.  
It was the final decision.

"Wait, why can't I go?" - Swift Wind asked with scowl, straightening his wings.  
"Ugh, we've already talked about this!" - Adora replied, irritation growing inside her.  
It took another 10 minutes before they explained to him why he should stay.  
Of course, the main reason was that a horse in the library would just be a problem, but no one told him directly.

\------------------------------------

At last they were on their way.  
Shadow Weaver watched all trees and plants around.  
They walked quietly, not exchanging a single sentence.  
Castaspella had to be careful not to trip over tree roots and fall to the ground with little girl.  
Forest around them thickened more and more.

More minutes passed until they finally reached their destination.

''It's here'' - Glimmer announced, pointing to building barely visible among trees.  
Child was staring at large white columns decorating entrance to the library.  
Vines surrounding them made them look even more stately.

"Okay, who will knock on the door?" - Adora asked uncertainly, pointing to the large wooden door.  
They all exchanged uncertain glances, but before anyone could say anything, the answer came by itself.  
Door opened suddenly, revealing Bow's dads behind them.

"Oh, you're all here, please come in" - George said with a smile, opening the door wider, signaling them to go inside.  
"Is this that little girl Bow was talking about?" - Lance asked, with enthusiasm that always accompanies him.  
Shadow Weaver smiled at him before anyone replied.  
"Yeah, her name is Shadow Weaver and we wanted to..." - Glimmer began before she was interrupted.  
''She is so cute! Can I hold her?'' - added Lance, stared at child's face.  
''Ugh, please sit on the couch, I'll get you something to drink'' - George said after a moment, rolling his eyes.

''Oh please don't bother, we just came to talk'' - Castaspella replied, allowing Lance to hold little girl.  
"Of course, please sit down and we'll talk about whatever you want" - George added as he sat down on the couch as well.

"Where did she actually come from?" - Lance asked after a moment with a smile on his face as Shadow Weaver looked around.  
There was an awkward moment of silence.  
They all exchanged hesitant looks, not knowing what to say.

"Didn't you tell them?" - Glimmer hissed in a whisper as she looked at Bow.  
"He didn't tell about what?" - George asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
Another brief moment of silence and all eyes turned at Bow.  
"Okay, okay, this is gonna be a little long story..." - he began, taking a deep breath.

2 hours have passed.  
Bow, with help of Adora and Castaspella, told them everything.  
George and Lance listened to them, trying to understand exactly what they were talking about.  
Their faces paled slightly as they heard the whole story, but it was necessary.

"Can you help us somehow?" - Glimmer asked after a moment.  
"Well, we specialize in history, not magic, but we'll surely find something" - George replied, getting up from the couch, heading towards the bookshelf.  
They all exchanged uncertain glances.

A short while later a pile of books appeared on the table in front of them.  
A pile of thick, dusty books.  
They all took a deep breath, knowing that all they had to do was look for information in books.  
There was a deep silence as everyone started reading some book related to magic in Etheria.

\------------------------------------

Seconds, minutes and finally hours passed.  
Evening slowly began to approach.  
It was hard to believe that they spent almost entire day in the library and found nothing.

"Ugh that doesn't make sense!" - said Glimmer as she noticed stars beginning to appear on the sky.  
''Is there really no other choice? any way to see her memories?'' - Micah asked looking at little girl and then at Bow's dads.  
They both looked at each other before answering.

"Basically there is one way, follow me" - George said getting up from the couch moving towards exit from the living room.  
Everyone followed him hesitantly.

They walked down the long corridor of the library.  
Silence reigned around them as they passed many doors.

They finally reached a rather dark room.  
The room was lit only by a few hanging lamps.

''Here we keep historical artifacts about magic'' - Lance said after a moment, letting little girl go back down to the ground.  
Bookshelves full of books and empty space in the middle.  
They all stood silently while George approached and picked up one of the many books.

''What is this?'' - Catra asked hesitantly, looking at the confusion on his face.  
A moment of silence, a deep breath and quite an unexpected answer.

''We do not specialize in magic, however during our research we came across old spell runes, you may know them'' - he replied showing one of the pages to Micah.  
Micah looked uncertainty at the runes drawn on a sheet of paper.

"Spell of black memories..." - he said after a moment and his eyes widened.  
"What is this spell?" - Glimmer asked as she saw her father's face suddenly turn pale.

"According to old scrolls, this spell allowed you to see other person's most secret memories, even feel them as if you were there" - George added, knowing what was about to happen.  
"So with this spell we will finally be able to see her memories?" - Catra asked as if to sum up everything.

"Yeah, but..." - Micah began hesitantly.  
''But what?'' - Glimmer replied, wanting to know what was going on as soon as possible.  
"But it's dangerous, this spell has long been banned, but it's not known exactly why" - he added looking at his daughter.  
"We finally have opportunity to find out everything, we can find out what she is afraid of, we must not miss this chance!" - said pink-haired girl looking at runes of spell.

"Glimmer is right, we need to find out what's going on with Shadow Weaver at all costs" - Adora added looking at all of them in turn.  
''But who will cast this spell? Someone will have to see her memories'' - Catra asked, taking Adora's hand.

There was a long moment of silence and the atmosphere thickened more and more.  
After a while, something quite unexpected happened.

''I will do it'' - Castaspella said as she approached little girl.

"Auntie, are you sure about th-...?" - Glimmer began to speak, but then she was interrupted again.

"I'm sure, show me runes of this spell" - she replied quickly, frowning.  
She didn't know why she wanted to do it.  
She wanted to finally solve mysteries of Shadow Weaver's past once and for all.

Micah reluctantly handed her a book full of runes and instructions on how to do this spell.  
"You should be careful, you won't see whole memories but just individual pieces of them, you can also feel things like smell, touch, temperature and many more" - added Lance, placing his hand on his husband's shoulder.  
Castaspella just nodded as she sat down across from little girl.

''It's unknown what memories you will see exactly, possibly some of her life in Horde as well'' - Micah said, wanting his sister to know what might happen.

''Be careful auntie...'' - Glimmer said, looking at her aunt with a faint concern.  
Castaspella put book next to her and everyone moved back a few steps.

"Shadow Weaver, give me your hands" - she said looking at little girl.  
As she said, child touched her hands.

After a while, a circle of blue magic appeared around them.  
Lights in the room dimmed slightly as if the spell were working as well.

They all stood and watched silently as the blue glow illuminated the room.  
After a moment, Castaspella and Shadow Weaver closed their eyes, almost at the same time.

The spell has started working.

──── · · · · ୨୧ · · · · ────

All she could see was darkness.

But after a while she felt something...

She felt something pleasantly tickle her neck.

She heard slight rustle of the morning wind.

She saw a smile showing two sharp fangs, the same one that greeted her every morning.

Large emerald eyes, filled with the glow of youth and happiness.  
It was her.

She was dressed in a white pleated skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt, and black boots.  
She looked so elegant and so innocent at the same time.

Daisy in her hair was just a complement to beautiful outfit of a little girl.

But something is starting to change...

Image in front of her eyes blur and is replaced by a dark fog.

Is that another memory?

Emptiness followed by another blurry image.

"Stand up straight and act normally"

Sentence followed by another image.

She was standing there in the same clothes... Norwyn was behind her.  
She heard her heart beating faster and saw a slight fear on her face.

Her eyesight is starting to blur again, will she see another memory in a moment?

''Agh!'' - she almost fell when she felt a blow to her stomach, so composed and painful at the same time

''Casta!'' - she heard her brother scream, but was still under the spell.

At the same time she heard what was happening in reality and in little girl's mind.  
But she did not expect to see this...

Black mist still circles, but she sees another memory.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw...

A pearly white duvet on which drops of blood fell.  
Drops of her own blood...

She saw Shadow Weaver lying on the bed with blood on her hands and Norwyn standing next to her.

"Stop acting like a feral child" - he hissed and emerald eyes filled with tears.

She had to look at it all, she wanted to help her, but she couldn't.  
She wasn't there, it was just an old memory she was watching.

More words spoken with the same contempt in his voice.

"Can't you do anything right?"

Pulse quickens.

Her eyes were red from crying.

"When will you stop being a worthless nuisance for everyone?"

Heart beats faster.

''Nobody can help you now''

Tears fall on the bed.

''I'll teach you to obey''

Last sentence is spoken and the eyesight becomes blurred.

She sees darkness and then hears a scream.  
The same scream as that night.  
Filled with rage, pain and fear.  
Scream pierced her heart.

She sees darkness and deep silence again.

She opens her eyes and sees a mirror.  
There was a reflection in the mirror of someone she also knew.

''Light Spinner''

The same emerald eyes, still filled with rage.

But she was not dressed in her everyday clothes.  
She was wearing a long black nightgown with straps, resembling a dress.

Lots of scrapes and bruises on her arms.  
Has she been beaten?

On the calendar, a date that all in Mystacor knows and remembers.  
Is this the day before she decided to cast spell of obtainment?

Did she want to cast this spell also to get revenge for what Norwyn had done to her?

A tear ran down her face and at that moment the memory began to blur.

A moment of silence.

Darkness in front of her eyes.

She opens her eyes again and sees...

She sees flames.

She looks straight ahead and sees Shadow Weaver, without her mask.  
She sees her figure slowly fade into flames, but feels warm against her hands.

Is this the moment she died?

She hears a sound like a muffled scream.  
Flames surround her and she feels like her hands are on fire.

Tears are streaming down her face, her skin is burning, her heart beats faster until finally...

──── · · · · ୨୧ · · · · ────

The spell stopped working.

Castaspella opens her eyes, this time returning to reality.

Her eyesight is still blurry, why?

She touched her face uncertainly and felt tears, she cried...  
She looked around, everyone was scared and looked at her as if she was about to die.

Then she looked at little girl who had been sitting in front of her from the beginning.  
Shadow Weaver was crying too, tears streaming out of her emerald eyes.

After a moment, Castaspella heard the same sound as then.  
The same scream filled with fear.

Before anyone could say anything, Castaspella quickly hugged little girl as if she needed it herself.

They both cried, they both saw the same nightmare.

"It's okay, everything will be okay" - she said hugging Shadow Weaver tightly, a soft sob escaping her lips as well.

Circle of blue magic is gone, the spell is over.

Everything became clear.

"Auntie, what happened?" - Glimmer asked, her eyes widening.

\------------------------------------

An hour has passed.  
Only flames in fireplace lit the room.  
Everyone sat on the couches in the living room and listened to what Castaspella was saying.  
Shadow Weaver slept in her arms.  
Micah had to cast a sleep spell on her to make her calm down.

Castaspella barely pronounced individual sentences.  
Her eyes were red from tears.  
Her face was pale, she looked like death.

She couldn't accept everything she saw.  
She couldn't accept that no one had ever helped Shadow Weaver.  
Nobody ever helped her out of the hell she was going through.

Everything was clear now.  
It was clear why she was so mean.  
It was clear why she wanted power so badly.  
It was clear why she was so dry and couldn't trust anyone.

This is how she was raised.

Fear, compassion and sadness appeared on faces of all who heard what she was saying.  
Adora almost cried hearing what her foster mother's life was like.  
Catra was holding blonde's hands, also not believing what she was hearing.

There was silence when she finished speaking.

"He abused her all her childhood..." - Glimmer began as if summing up all information.  
"All her life she wanted to prove that she was worth something, she never felt loved..." - she continued as tears filled her eyes.

"Did he... raped her?" - Micah asked hesitantly making the silence return.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"I-I don't know, I haven't seen such a memory, but...but... it's possible" - Castaspella answered in a broken voice.  
More tears filled her eyes as she looked at face of sleeping Shadow Weaver.

\------------------------------------

They left the library after another hour.  
All the way to Bright Moon, Castaspella held little girl tightly as if afraid that something would happen to her.

"When will she wake up?" - Bow asked reluctantly.

"She shouldn't wake up until the morning" - Micah answered in a slightly hoarse voice.

Nobody said anything.

Even when they got to the castle, there was total silence.

Everyone went back to their rooms, not wanting to talk about it all today.

Darkness fell in the room.

Castaspella laid little girl on the bed and covered her with a blanket.  
Moment later, she also lay down next to her, wanting to end this day.

This time, even words ''good night'' turned out to be too painful to say aloud.

Castaspella closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep and not cry.

This night will be sleepless for her.

This time, even Shadow Weaver's smile won't be able to help.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit... brutal?  
> I didn't know how else to describe Shadow Weaver's memories and her childhood.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!  
> I would be grateful if you leave a comment and your opinion, constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	8. Casta!

\------------------------------------

Castaspella stayed up almost all night thinking about everything that had happened.  
It was morning and everything was different.  
This time she was not greeted by shy smile of a little girl.  
Shadow Weaver was still asleep, spell Castaspella's brother had cast was strong and still made her sleep calmly.

But what will happen when she wakes up?  
Will she cry? or maybe she won't remember anything?  
Answer to this question was unknown.

Instead of sun outside, only gray clouds were visible.  
As if all of Etheria felt the same as she did.

After a long moment, Castaspella got up from bed.  
Cold shiver ran down her skin.  
Reluctantly, she walked over to mirror in the center of room and looked at her reflection.

Redness under her eyes indicated that she cried.  
She was angry that it all caused such strong emotions in her.  
But why?

Why did she feel any emotions towards her?  
It was Shadow Weaver, a cruel woman who was able to do anything to get what she wanted.  
She hated her so much, was even a little afraid of her, but now...

It wasn't the same person anymore.  
She was a child now, an innocent child.  
If only she had someone with her to protect her then all this would not have happened.  
It wasn't her fault she became so cruel and mean.

Why did Castaspella have to keep telling herself this?  
Did she really feel compassion for her?  
I guess she wasn't sure herself.

She was still staring at her reflection in the mirror.  
Image of memory she had seen yesterday still flashed in front of her eyes.  
Light Spinner and same desire for revenge in her emerald eyes tainted with evil of this world.  
She did not know how to love because she had never been loved.

But seeing her memories means there is something left of Shadow Weaver's previous form.  
Could this mean that one day they will be able to get her back?  
If so, what will she feel for her then?  
Will she want to hug her and promise that nothing bad will happen again?  
Or maybe she will hate her again and everything will be like it used to be?  
She couldn't answer that question, didn't want to even think about it.

She looked at her bed.  
Shadow Weaver was still asleep.  
Castaspella decided not to wake her up and let her sleep as much as she wanted.

She got dressed and left the room, closing door behind her.

\------------------------------------

She didn't even have strength to tie her hair into a bun, so she left it loose.  
She walked slowly down one of the corridors of castle.  
But her thoughts still didn't allow her to rest.

Did she miss Shadow Weaver?  
Did she really miss that mean witch?

She remembered anger boiling in her when she had to talk to her.  
Shadow Weaver was so annoying and terrible, but...

She remembered something else...  
She remembered blush on her face as Shadow Weaver approached her dangerously close in Whispering Woods.  
She remembered her touch, her words...  
Oh God, was she in love with her?

Castaspella stopped in middle of the corridor.  
No...  
No, that was stupid.  
Even if she fell in love with her, all was lost, she was gone.  
Only child who remembered almost nothing remained.

She felt a tear run down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.  
She took a deep breath, trying not to think about it all.  
She headed to the living room again.

It was a long time before she got there.  
She went inside, but she wasn't alone there.

Catra and Adora were sitting on the couch and Melog was lying next to them.  
They both had a similar expression to Castaspella, and you could tell they were worried about it too.  
Without a word, they looked at Castaspella, who sat down on the couch across from them.  
Melog purred softly before any words could be spoken.

''Hey...'' - Catra began hesitantly, her voice slightly breaking as if it was the first word she said today.  
Castaspella just looked at her, not knowing exactly what to answer.  
''Shadow Weaver is still asleep?'' - Adora asked, wanting to break the silence between them.  
''Yeah...'' - Castaspella replied with a deep sigh.  
"Hey, now everything will be fine" - Adora added looking at her at the same time hugging her girlfriend.  
Castaspella just smiled reluctantly.  
She didn't want to smile, she was furious with everything that had happened.  
If Norwyn was here, she would strangled him with bare hands.

Minutes passed and more and more people appeared in the living room.  
Micah told others what they found out yesterday.  
Perfuma and Scorpia didn't even know what to say as they sat on the couch next to Castaspella.  
Even Mermista seemed to worry about the whole situation.  
Frosta also sat quietly, not knowing what to say.  
Silence would probably have continued for a long time if Micah hadn't started talking.

"So ... what are we going to do with her when she wakes up?" - he asked looking at each in turn.  
Castaspella didn't even lift her head to look at him.  
"We don't know what she'll do when she wakes up" - Glimmer replied after a moment, frowning.  
"Glimmer is right, we don't know how she'll react, whether she'll start crying, screaming, or won't remember anything at all" - Bow added, putting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
Another brief moment of silence.

"No matter how she reacts, I'm ready to help her" - Perfuma declared after a while.  
''Me too!'' - Scorpia added as if she wanted to support her girlfriend.  
"That's nice of you, but we all need to be careful with her right now" - pink-haired girl replied.  
"Maybe dressing up as a pirate will cheer her up!" - Sea Hawk said happily, and all eyes were immediately directed to him.  
"Uhg ... I mean if she wants to of course" - he added smiling awkwardly.  
Mermista just covered her face with hand and groaned as if she was ashamed of him, although she probably was.

"Maybe let's try to take care of her" - Catra said hesitantly.  
"Yeah, let's try to give her a love she never had" - Adora added completing words of her girlfriend.  
"It will not be that simple, we can also hurt her with too much love, we must carefully observe her behavior" - Micah replied after a moment.

Melog purred softly then quietly left the room.  
Everyone was so busy talking that they didn't even notice.

"What can make her happy?" - the conversation continued.  
"We only know that she likes ginger tea, flowers..." - Glimmer began before she was interrupted.  
''She also likes fire! Maybe setting boats on fire with her uncle will cheer her up!'' - Sea Hawk added with a smile.  
Everyone looked at him again and frowned.  
"If I were you, I would have made sure she didn't set you on fire" - Mermista replied rolling her eyes.  
"I doubt Shadow Weaver would want to be a pirate" - Frosta added with a little confusion.  
Sea Hawk just frowned and crossed his arms.

At the same moment Melog was walking down one of the corridors of the castle, still no one noticed his absence.

"She likes grapes too, let's give her some'' - Scorpia said looking at each one in turn.  
"We can't feed her with grapes only" - Bow replied, also thinking what little girl might like.  
"Do you think she's gonna like tea with honey?" - Perfuma added after a moment.  
''Why are we constantly talking about food? I don't think she's too picky'' - Catra replied wagging her tail.  
''Maybe...'' - Adora began.

Conversation continued for a few more minutes before being interrupted.  
It was interrupted by a loud purr that everyone heard.  
Everyone's eyes immediately turned to entrance to the living room.

Melog was there.  
And next to Melog was Shadow Weaver.  
Her hand rested on Melog's back as if she was steadily supporting herself to keep from falling.  
There was an awkward silence and everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

After a while, she slowly walked over to Castaspella and hugged her.  
Melog was still standing in the same place, purring happily.  
Castaspella, on the other hand, would have sworn that at that moment she forgot how to breathe.  
Their thoughts were wrong, little girl didn't cry or scream, she was calm.

Shadow Weaver sat down next to Castaspella, rested head on her shoulder and closed her eyes again, as if she had only woken up to come to her.  
''Aww!'' - Bow squealed as he saw what was happening.  
Castaspella hesitantly lifted her hand and stroked her head.  
Little girl only smiled slightly and her eyes were still closed.  
A tear rolled in Castaspella's eye, but luckily no one noticed.

"She trusts you..." - Glimmer said after a moment.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" - Castaspella replied smiling shyly.

\------------------------------------

This was quite unexpected.  
Shadow Weaver hasn't done anything strange since she woke up.  
She didn't cry, scream or set fire to anything.  
It seemed as if she had completely forgotten what happened yesterday.

She was currently sitting on the couch next to Perfuma, who was reading a book about plants.  
Melog lay next to her as if to guarding her.  
She looked carefully at every picture that appeared in the book.

''Daisies...'' - she said quietly as she saw illustration showing white flowers.  
"Yeah, daisies, do you want a wreath made of daisies?" - Perfuma replied with a smile on her face.  
Only answer she got was a nod.  
A few hand movements and a beautiful wreath of daisies appeared on her head.  
''You look cute'' - Scorpia added sitting on the couch across from them.  
Shadow Weaver just smiled shyly and went back to looking at pictures in the book.

"Wait, she can talk, but she doesn't want to or can only say some words?" - Scorpia asked after a while, looking at her.  
''Hmm, I do not know...'' - Perfuma began to speak.  
"Hey Shadow Weaver, can you say my name?" - she asked looking at emerald eyes next to her.  
No answer came even though child was staring at her.  
''Per-fu-ma...'' - she said as if encouraging little girl to speak.  
Still no answer.  
"Well, I guess she won't say it" - Perfuma said slightly resignedly.

At the same time, Castaspella and Micah entered the room.  
Emerald eyes immediately turned to her.

''Casta!'' - she said happily getting up from the couch and going over to hug her.

Everyone immediately looked at her with wide eyes.

"You must be kidding me..." - she said after a moment, bending down to take little girl in her arms.  
Micah chuckled quietly, not wanting to irritate his sister any more.

"She didn't want to say my name, I think she really likes you" - Perfuma said with a smile looking at her.  
Castaspella just groaned, not believing what was happening.  
''Can you stop laughing? You made her call me like that, you calling me like that all the time!'' - she said annoyed looking at her brother.

''Casta!'' - she said, again smiling and hugging her.  
"Oh come on, she likes you" - Micah replied still laughing.  
"Aww that's cute" - Scorpia added looking at her.

After a moment Glimmer, Catra and Adora entered the room.  
''What's going on?'' - pink-haired girl asked.  
''Don't even say anything or-...'' - Castaspella began to speak before she was interrupted.

''Casta!'' - another word spoken with a smile.

She just groaned loudly.  
"Now she calls you by your name?" - Catra laughed.  
"I think you must get used to it, auntie" - Glimmer added, also little amused.  
"Yeah, wonderful, and you keep quiet little demon" - Castaspella replied with a frown.  
Shadow Weaver just smiled.

"At least she's happy, as if she don't remember what happened yesterday" - Adora added.  
"If calling me by my name makes her happy then I am able to sacrifice myself" - Castaspella replied also smiling a little as she left the room with Shadow Weaver in her arms.

\------------------------------------

Evening was approaching.  
Castaspella was sitting on the courtyard.  
Shadow Weaver was sitting on grass looking at flowers around.

Sky was slowly turning orange.  
''Hey Casta'' - Micah said as he sat down next to her.  
''Oh, hey...'' - she replied looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

There was a moment of silence, interrupted by a question.

''What are you thinking about?'' - he asked looking at little girl in front of them.  
Another moment of silence before any answer could be given.  
"Do you think she remembers what happened yesterday?" - she asked looking at her brother.  
''I don't know, even if she remembers, we shouldn't remind her, she'll come to us if she wants to talk'' - Micah replied smiling shyly.  
''I'm not sure about it'' - Castaspella replied with a frown.  
"Hey, calm down, she's safe now" - he added putting hand on his sister's shoulder.

A shy smile and a rather uncertain answer.  
"Yeah, I hope you're right" - she replied looking with concern at Shadow Weaver.

Thus ended their next day at Bright Moon.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to write the end of this chapter.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	9. What do you feel?

\------------------------------------

Sky was getting brighter and brighter.  
First sun rays fall on the castle walls.  
Morning has come.  
Birds chirped outside the window.  
Pink and white clouds circled the sky.

Castaspella opened her sleepy eyes as sun rays fell on her face.  
First thing she saw, as she could have expected, were large emerald eyes staring at her.  
She moaned softly, knowing there was no chance that she would be able to hide under blanket for even 5 more minutes.

''Casta!'' - she squealed with a smile on her face, poking Castaspella's arm to make her finally get out of bed.  
''Yeah, good morning Shadow Weaver...'' - she replied sitting down next to her, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

After a while she looked at little girl next to her, but something was different...  
Castaspella frowned, trying to understand if it was true or she's just wrong.  
But it was real...

Shadow Weaver's hair was a little longer.  
Short black curls now reached below her shoulders.  
It's impossible, has she grown?  
Her clothes were quite wide, it was hard to tell if anything but length of her hair had changed.  
Castaspella looked at her for a short while, trying to figure out how it was even possible.  
However, she didn't say anything aloud, thought she would talk to others about it first.

\------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes they both left the room.  
They walked down one of the corridors towards living room.  
Castaspella was still staring at little girl who was walking a few steps ahead of her.

How is it possible that she changed like that overnight?  
There was no answer to this question.

Shadow Weaver didn't even seem to bother about it, she walked calmly as if nothing had changed.  
She was curious how others would react when they saw what she saw.

After about 15 minutes, they reached the living room.  
Almost everyone was sitting on the couches inside.  
Everyone looked in her direction with wide eyes when they saw little girl.  
A moment of rather awkward silence that no one could break.

"Is she... taller?" - Adora began to speak after a while.  
If she hadn't said anything, Castaspella probably would have thought she was crazy and delusional.  
Only hesitantly nodded as if answering the question that blonde asked.

''How is this possible?'' - Perfuma added after a moment.  
Nobody answered that question.

Silence would certainly have lasted much longer had it not been interrupted by quite unexpected enthusiasm.  
''Yeah! Now she is ready to become a pirate like her uncle!'' - Sea Hawk declared with a smile getting up from the couch.  
They all looked at him in slight confusion, not believing that he really said it.  
Mermista covered her face with hand and groaned.

"Oh, I meant... we need to find out why this happened!" - he added, sitting back on the couch.  
''Yeah...'' - Catra grunted, frowning.  
Shadow Weaver ignored them, waited for Castaspella to sit on the couch so she could sit next to her.  
"She still likes you most, auntie" - Glimmer said smiling awkwardly.  
"I know and it scares me" - Castaspella replied, feeling little girl rest her head on her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes, Micah also entered the living room.  
"Good morn-... is she taller?" - he asked, glancing at Shadow Weaver, almost dropping cup of coffee he was holding.  
"Yes, we already know that" - Frosta replied looking at him.  
His reaction was the same as others.

How is this possible?  
It was a question asked all the time that no one could answer.

It was supposed to be a quiet morning, and instead everyone wondered what to do with this little demon.  
There were a lot of ideas, unfortunately mostly stupid.  
It was known that only one person could help them.  
Of course, Entrapta.

\------------------------------------

Visit to Dryl was not what they planned for today.  
But they didn't seem to have much of a choice.

It was already noon.  
Lights of teleportation spell glowed.  
A few long seconds later, they appeared in front of gate of Entrapta's castle.  
Of course, most of them stayed at Bright Moon.  
Only Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Castaspella and Micah were here.

After a moment the gate opened, Entrapta already knew they were here.  
They walked calmly along the same corridors as the last time.  
There was still the same slightly spooky mood inside.

"Won't Entrapta be angry that we came here without her knowing?" - Bow asked, looking around.  
Answer was quite unexpected.  
''Of course not!'' - purple-haired girl replied coming out of ventilation shaft.  
In fact, they could have expected it.  
''Hello Entrapta...'' - Adora began to speak uncertainly, not knowing where to begin.  
"Yeah, hello there, how can I help you?" - she replied quickly, looking at them.  
They all exchanged hesitant looks, not knowing exactly what to answer.

"Basically, could you please look at her?" - Catra said after a moment, moving away to reveal a little girl standing behind them.  
"She grew so fast? Fascinating...'' - she replied looking at child's face.  
"D-Do you know why this happened?" - Adora asked uncertainly.  
"Hmm, probably, everyone come to my lab, now" - Entrapta replied and moment later she disappeared back into ventilation shaft.

"Does...does anyone remember way to her lab?" - Bow asked.  
However, this question was also not answered.

\------------------------------------

Two hours have passed.  
They told Entrapta and Hordak about everything that had happened recently.  
Entrapta was circling little girl all the time, staring at tablet screen.

Everything was the same as last time.  
They were sitting on some boxes and waiting for purple-haired girl to tell them something they didn't know.  
Only difference was that this time Wrong Hordak wasn't baking cookies and was just sitting quietly with them.

"So you've seen her memories through the spell, right?" - Entrapta asked after a long silence.  
"Y-Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" - Castaspella replied uncertainly.  
"I think I know what's happening to her by now" - she added again looking at tablet screen.

''So?...'' - Glimmer began as if to encourage her to speak.  
"Shadow Weaver is now 8 years old in my opinion..." - she began to speak looking at little girl standing next to her.  
''How is this possible? Only one night has passed'' - Micah asked in slight confusion.

''Magic of Heart of Etheria combined with her own power made her transform into a child...'' - Entrapta began to speak, showing a few graphs on the screen that were quite incomprehensible to them.  
"But if she was under a spell that allowed you to see her memories, it is possible that something like blockade was then broken and allows her to come back to herself" - she added showing next graphs on the screen.  
"But what does that mean exactly?" - Catra asked looking at little girl.  
"This means that magic from Heart of Etheria restores her to previous form at a rather accelerated pace" - Hordak replied, looking at screen.

"So we can get her back?" - Catra asked again, getting up from the box she was sitting on.  
"In a way, yes..." - Entrapta began hesitantly.  
''What do you mean?'' - Bow asked, wanting to know what exactly was going on.  
''I mean, we don't know exactly what could happen to her, she don't have scars at that moment, but she's had scars in the past, it may mean that when she returns to her previous form, her scars may come back and she will have to relive the pain again'' - she replied looking at them with a little sympathy.  
Everyone's faces paled slightly.

"So there's a chance to get her back, but she'll feel the same pain she'd been in her whole life?" - added Adora as if summing up everything.  
"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure..." - Entrapta began to speak again before she was interrupted.  
"Well, thank you for your help" - Catra said as she headed for exit from lab.  
''Catra, wait!'' - exclaimed Adora, following her.  
"Well, I guess we'll go too, thank you for everything Entrapta" - Glimmer added, also getting up from the box she was sitting on.  
"No problem, see you later!" - Entrapta replied smiling uncertainly.

Castaspella got up and Shadow Weaver immediately followed her.  
Lab door closed, and they left the castle.  
Nobody said anything all the way back to Bright Moon.  
It wasn't the information they wanted to hear.

\------------------------------------

After returning, as usual, everyone was gathered in the living room.  
They told to others of what they found out.  
But no one knew exactly what to say.

"So on the one hand, she can come back to us, but on the other hand, she will have to feel terrible pain..." - Catra said hesitantly.  
''Are you sure we want her to come back to us? If her memories come back, won't she be as bad as before?'' - Scorpia asked looking at Shadow Weaver.  
Little girl didn't even listen to them, she sat quietly on the carpet and looked at books about plants.  
"No matter what she did in the past, it wasn't entirely her fault..." - Catra added as if to defend her.  
"Catra is right, Shadow Weaver has changed like all of us, now we have a chance to show her what love is" - Adora added putting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It does not matter whether we agree or not, she returns to her previous form and we must be prepared for it" - Micah added confidently, looking at them.  
"Right, we don't know what she will be like and whether we will be able to fully get her back" - Perfuma added also looking at little girl.

Their conversation continued for a long time.  
Castaspella, on the other hand, said nothing, sat quietly lost in her thoughts.

Is it really possible Shadow Weaver will come back?

Heart beat faster.

Why does she seem so excited about it?

Pulse quickens.

Does she really feel more about this horrible woman? Anything other than fear or hate?

Eyes widen.

If so, how will she feel about her?

Castaspella would probably have been lost in her own thoughts for a long time if her niece had not brought her back to reality.  
"Are you okay, auntie?" - Glimmer asked uncertainly, looking at her aunt's distraction.  
"Oh, yeah, it's alright, I just need to go to bed early today" - she replied quickly, not even thinking what exactly she was saying.  
She got up from the couch and moved quickly towards the exit from living room.  
Shadow Weaver followed her, of course.  
Everyone without a word watched Castaspella disappear behind the wall.

\------------------------------------

It was 6 pm.  
It was only 6pm and she had already shut herself in her room saying that she wanted to go to sleep.  
At that moment, she wondered if she had hit her head somewhere.

Sun was setting down slowly.  
Orange rays illuminated her room.  
And she was lying on her bed wearing a purple nightgown.  
Her thoughts refused to calm down.  
She wanted to say so much how she felt, but she didn't know to whom.

Shadow Weaver lay quietly next to her staring at the ceiling.  
Castaspella looked at her, feeling all emotions slowly overwhelm her.  
She took a deep breath and couldn't help but start talking.

"If only you were here, you would probably call me stupid and too emotional now..." - she began to speak quietly, knowing she wouldn't get any answer anyway.  
Emerald eyes turned to her.  
"I have no idea what to think about you, you know?" - she continued and felt her heart melt with regret.  
"Can you believe I even thought for a moment that I fell in love with you?" - she smiled slightly, but it was not a sincere smile.

A moment of silence passed before she began to speak again.  
"I have no idea what I think about you, you were so horrible, so annoying but..." - she paused for a moment collecting her thoughts.  
''...but there was something wonderful about you too'' - she added and closed her eyes as she felt a sudden twinge in her heart.

Shadow Weaver stared at her with a neutral expression, saying nothing.  
"I guess you was right, I'm just weak..." - she added after a moment when a tear ran down her cheek.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Little girl hugged her after a while.  
Castaspella just smiled slightly, eyes still closed.  
''Good Night, Shadow Weaver''

About 15 minutes have passed since those words were spoken.  
They were both asleep hugged together.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is reading this, but I decided to write it here.  
> So I know that this chapter came out quite poorly and not very interesting.  
> But recently I don't have strength to write and I didn't have much idea how to write this chapter either.  
> This chapter was meant to show Castaspella's feelings more about the news that Shadow Weaver might come back, but it didn't turn out as planned.  
> I already have a lot of ideas for the next chapters so I think only this one turned out not very good.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it and as always feel free to leave a comment!


	10. Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's your name?

\------------------------------------

Morning at Bright Moon, as always, began with chirping of birds outside the windows.  
Sky was getting brighter and the rays of rising sun illuminated walls of the castle.  
Castaspella, of course, could have expected that she wouldn't be sleeping too long this time either.  
She frowned as she felt something or rather someone poking her shoulder gently.

"Shadow Weaver, give me 5 more minutes..." - she groaned even begging to be able to sleep longer.  
But her words were for nothing, and she understood it when she felt another, much stronger poke that made her nearly fall off the bed.

''Agh! Will you let me sleep for once?'' - she added with a grimace sitting on the bed, knowing that there was no chance for a longer rest anyway.  
She got no reply, just the same shy but cute smile.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are a child now, I would have killed you, you little demon" - she said taking a deep breath, smiling back.  
She didn't know why, but she couldn't be angry at her.  
Shadow Weaver looked happy to throw Castaspella out of bed once again.

The same morning routine began again.  
Shadow Weaver, like a feral animal, followed Castaspella all the time as if she was going to hunt her.  
However, she didn't mind, she was almost used to the fact that this little child was almost everywhere she was.

After a dozen or so long minutes, they both left the room.  
Castaspella was still thinking about everything she said yesterday.  
Why were her own feelings and emotions a mystery to her?  
She couldn't answer that question.  
Every time she thought about name Shadow Weaver, she saw the same image.  
Tall, mean and extremely irritating woman.  
A woman blindly trying to gain power and sacrifice everything to achieve her goal.  
A woman who was also in her own way... interesting, was so elegant and did everything with a grace she would never even have thought of.  
Shit, why did she think of her that way?  
Why did things like the behavior, words, and touch of this witch circulate in her mind all the time?  
Why couldn't she just understand her own feelings?  
More unanswered questions.  
Her cheeks turned a subtle pink hue when the same thought crossed her mind again.  
Oh God, was there really a chance she was in love with her?  
No, it's stupid, why would she have feel something for someone like her...  
Surely she would have thought about it for a long time, had it not been for the fact that in the meantime she had already reached to living room.  
She came back to reality seeing almost everyone sitting on the couches.

''Here's our little pirate! Come say hi to your uncle!'' - Sea Hawk said aloud as soon as he saw a little girl walking a few steps in front of Castaspella.  
There was an awkward silence, Shadow Weaver stood still, staring at him with the same confusion as everyone else.  
"How many times do we have to tell you she won't be a pirate?" - snarled Mermista, ashamed of her boyfriend's words.  
''Nonsense baby! You'll see that she will love life of a pirate!'' - he added proud of his resolve to make Shadow Weaver a pirate.  
Nobody said anything afterwards, not wanting to encourage him to continue the conversation.

Castaspella sat on the couch next to Perfuma and little girl quickly followed her.  
"Why is she following you all the time?" - Perfuma asked with a smile.  
"I would like to know too, but I don't think I have any other choice but to accept it" - Castaspella replied with a deep breath.

It was a few minutes before the topic of conversation changed.  
"So would you like to come to Madame Razz with us?" - Glimmer asked after a moment, looking at her aunt.  
''Who is this?'' - she replied with a little uncertainty.  
''Long story... basically this is the person who can help us find out something about Shadow Weaver'' - Adora said, trying to choose the words so as not to say anything stupid.  
It didn't take long to persuade Castaspella to agree.  
A few minutes have passed and everything has already been discussed.  
After breakfast, Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Castaspella and Micah were due to visit Madame Razz.

\------------------------------------

It was already afternoon.  
Surely they would have set off faster if not for some obstacles such as Sea Hawk or Swift Wind.  
Adora was basically the only one who knew how to get to the old woman's house and everyone followed her.  
Castaspella was holding Shadow Weaver's hand all the time while being careful not to trip over the tree roots.  
Emerald eyes stared at every plant they bypassed as always.  
Shadow Weaver loved plants and flowers, which gave Castaspella, among others, hope that someday they would be able to make her come back.  
But did she really want it? Did she want to see that horrible woman again?  
Castaspella tried not to think about it now.

''It's here'' - Adora said after a while, pointing at large tree and the vast roots beneath it, which on closer inspection looked like a house.  
Smoke was coming out of a small chimney above the entrance.  
Everyone silently approached the curtain, which was treated like a door, waiting for Adora to say something.  
"She really lives in some cave under a tree?" - Catra whispered looking around.  
"Shhh!" - Glimmer scolded her, frowning.  
Silence fell again and Adora moved a little closer to the curtain surrounded by roots and stones.

"Uh, Razz, are you here?" - she asked uncertainly.  
No answer came.  
"Madame Razz, can you hea-AGH!" - she groaned as she was hit on the head with a broom.  
"Who are you and why are you screaming so loud?!" - said Madame Razz as she walked outside holding a broom in her hands.  
''Oh! Mara dearie, how nice you have come to visit me with your friends!'' - she added after a moment smiling as if nothing had happened.  
They all watched in confusion before saying anything.  
''Mara?'' - Catra said, slightly surprised, not knowing what exactly was going on.  
''Long story...'' - Adora replied massaging her head after she was hit with a broom.  
"Razz, I already told you that my name is Adora and we came to-..." - blonde continued before she was interrupted.  
"Stop talking Mara!" Let your friends say something'' - she said, hitting her with the broom again.  
Adora just groaned, knowing it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Uhm, hello, my name is Bow and-..." - he began to speak, but was also interrupted.  
"What a polite young boy, nice to meet you sweetie!" - she added, quickly squeezing his hand.  
The atmosphere was quite awkward.  
A long time passed before Madame Razz noticed little girl standing behind Castaspella.  
She didn't say anything for a moment as she looking at her, so Glimmer decided to start.  
''And this is Sha-'' - before she could finish, she was also interrupted by sudden enthusiasm.

"Bella my dear! How long have I not seen you!'' - Madame Razz said with a smile as she handed her a small wicker basket.  
''Bella? Wait no, her name is Shadow Weaver'' - Catra added quickly, seeing little girl awkwardly holding an empty basket, not knowing what to do with it.  
"Don't be silly, kitty! I know her name! Now come Bella, you will help me pick blueberries'' - she answered quickly, grabbing little girl's hand, even pulling behind her.  
They all looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what had just happened.

A few minutes passed, and everyone quickly followed Madame Razz and Shadow Weaver.  
"Razz, why are you calling her Bella?" - Adora asked, watching little girl pick berries without any problems.  
''Because that's her name, don't ask stupid questions dearie'' - she replied confidently looking at berries that grew on bush.  
"Her name is Shadow Weaver, that's what she was always called in Horde" - Catra interrupted, helping little girl pick berries.  
"Actually, that's what she was only called after joining Horde, previously she was called Light Spinner" - Micah added hesitantly.  
"Stop making names for her, come on Beatrix, help me bake a pie" - Madame Razz interrupted them, taking little girl's basket and going back towards the house.  
''Beatrix?...'' - Glimmer groaned, not knowing exactly what was going on.

Next minutes passed.  
Madame Razz went back and forth making a pie while Shadow Weaver sat quietly, not knowing exactly what to do.  
However, she wasn't the only one, they were all just as confused as she was.  
"Brecillia, can you give me a rolling pin?" - she asked after a while and everyone became even more confused.  
''Brecillia? What's her name exactly?'' - Catra asked, already a little irritated by the current situation.  
"Actually, I don't know, her first name I know is Light Spinner, but I doubt she was named like that after her birth" - Micah replied looking at little girl who was standing quietly next to Madame Razz.  
"Does she respond to all of these names?" - Bow asked, analyzing everything as well.  
"Probably yes, maybe she just knows it's about her?" - Adora added.  
Castaspella stood silently all this time, lost in her thoughts.  
If she answers all names, does it mean that she remembers something?  
Nobody answered this question that was not even spoken aloud.

''Light Spinner!'' - Micah called out after a while, wanting to see if little girl would react.  
Emerald eyes immediately turned to him.  
"She really remembers that name, doesn't she?" - Glimmer added after a moment.  
Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted again.  
''What was I saying about making up new names for little Bella? What a nonsense...'' - Madame Razz scolded them after a while, putting the almost finished pie into a small furnace.  
"Bellacia dearie, are you not smaller than the last time I saw you?'' - she added after a moment looking at Shadow Weaver.  
"I'm curious how many more names she will come up with for her" - Catra hissed, slowly bored with the current situation.  
"If Shado-I mean Bella is smaller, what can we do about it?" - Adora asked, wanting to see if they would find out more.

"Adora sweetie, don't be silly, just use your sword" - she replied with a smile but a bit ignorant at the same time and went back to searching for ingredients needed for pie.  
''Sword?'' - Adora replied surprised as if repeating her words.  
"Yes, that's what I said, listen to what I'm saying to you!" - Madame Razz scolded her again and she was hit on head with a broom again.  
"Okay okay, but what does it mean to use a sword?" Can She-Ra help restore her previous form?'' - she added wanting to know what's going on.  
"How would Madame Razz know this?" - she replied reaching for sugar that was kept on the shelf.

Minutes passed and they were still trying to find out something new, but in vain.  
Castaspella, on the other hand, said nothing almost all the time.  
But she heard every word that was spoken.  
She was amused by the thought that Shadow Weaver, that horrible, mean woman might actually be called Bella.  
It was surprising, but that name even suited her.  
Adora tried to get any information out of her, others just stood or sat next to them without a word.  
Nobody expected it to take so long.

"Oh Razz please just tell me how we can help her!" - Adora groaned, slowly giving up.  
"Let me finish making a pie, look how skinny Bella is, she needs to eat something!'' - Madame Razz answered her, reaching for a cake pan.  
"But she- she is- ugh!" - Adora groaned again, not knowing what to say.  
''Hear the power of moons, dearie'' - she added putting sugar packet on the table.  
''What? What does it mean?!'' - blonde replied, irritated by the whole situation.  
This continued for a very long time.

\------------------------------------

It was almost evening.  
They returned to Bright Moon, a bit annoyed that they had wasted the whole day and find out nothing useful.  
Only informations they got was that Shadow Weaver was called Bella for some reason, and She-ra might somehow help her.  
And of course they all got a piece of blueberry pie.  
However, it was not what they expected.

Sun was setting down slowly.  
Everyone returned to their rooms tired, not even wanting to talk about what they heard.  
"Or maybe She-Ra can bring back more of her memories?" - Adora asked, swinging her sword.  
It was about 20th question she had asked in the last 5 minutes.  
"Adora, give it up, now you won't come up with anything new" - Catra replied lying on the bed.  
Melog just purred as if to confirm her words.  
"But Razz said She-Ra can help her! and what exactly does it mean to listen to power of moons?'' - blonde continued to speak with a little irritation.  
"Adora, calm down, we'll come up with something, we'll manage to bring her back" - Catra interrupted, getting out of bed and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
Deep breath.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" - she replied smiling slightly.  
"Maybe let's go to sleep now, okay?" - Catra asked as she lay back on the bed.  
''Fine'' - blonde answered almost in a whisper.

Sun was almost down and sky was turning dark.  
Castaspella was lying on the bed already wearing her lavender nightgown, which looked more like a dress anyway.  
Again she tried to figure out everything that had happened recently and to understand her own feelings.  
There is a chance to bring back previous Shadow Weaver, there is a chance and she knew it.  
But did she want it?  
How would she react if she saw that vicious old Shadow Weaver in front of her?  
Would she hate her again and everything would be back to normal?  
Or maybe emotions would overwhelm her again and instead of hating her, she would hug her and maybe even...

She didn't even want to think about it.  
Moment like this was both her dream and a nightmare.  
And she wasn't even sure she wanted it to come true.

Her thoughts were distracted as she glanced sideways.  
Shadow Weaver lay quietly next to her, staring out the window like every evening.  
''Bella...'' - she whispered softly, not realizing that she was again overwhelmed by emotions.  
Emerald eyes quickly turned to her.  
A moment of silence before she spoke again.  
"If you come back, will you hate me again?" - she asked quietly, not expecting to hear any answer.  
Her coal-black lips contort into a shy but also insincere smile.  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
Castaspella didn't understand this, why did she feel it all?

Shadow Weaver frowned as if she realized Castaspella was worried about something.  
"I didn't think I'd ever say something like that..." - she continued quietly trying to hold back her tears.  
A few seconds of silence that felt like hours.  
"...but I miss you a little, Shadow Weaver" - she said, still holding that sad smile on her face.  
Little girl's eyes widened slightly, it was almost imperceptible.  
As if she understood everything Castaspella said.

A few minutes of silence passed.  
It was almost dark in the room.  
Castaspella's amber eyes closed slowly, just like eyes of a little girl.  
Holding back her emotions was something only sleep could help her with.

''Good night, little demon'' - these were the last words she whispered that day.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've finally managed to write another chapter.  
> I hope you will like it!


	11. Will you come back to us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear the power of moons.

\------------------------------------

Two days have passed.  
Two long days and all the time something was changing.  
Shadow Weaver has grown again, if they were to guess would say she is now about 10 years old.  
It was not certain, but no one wanted to go back to Dryl to confirm it.  
She was only a little taller, but the biggest difference was her hair.  
Her jet black curls, which had gotten a little longer again, made her look more and more like her previous form.  
Frosta, of course, liked it the least, she didn't want to be the youngest again.

It was the third day since visiting Madame Razz.  
Princesses have returned to their kingdoms, unable to stay in Bright Moon any longer.  
The only people left were Micah and Castaspella.  
They knew that nothing bad would happen to Mystacor in their absence.  
Everyone wondered how to help her, but she didn't even seem to care.

It was around 8 am and no one was sleeping in the castle anymore.  
"Damn it! Does anyone know where Shadow Weaver is?" - Castaspella yelled, quickly entering the living room where they were all sitting.  
"Did you lose her again?" - Micah asked mockingly while taking another sip of coffee.  
"It's not my fault she runs away all the time when I don't look at her!" - she groaned, raising her hands in irritation.  
"Most likely she ran to the greenhouse again" - Catra added leaning her head on Adora's shoulder.  
"Ugh, she's gonna finish me off one day..." - she hissed as she left the room.  
Others just laughed quietly, this wasn't the first time a little girl had run away from Castaspella.  
Every day it seemed that she was getting more and more energetic, which actually enjoyed everyone, maybe almost everyone...

After a few minutes, when Castaspella reached the courtyard, she saw open door to greenhouse.  
It bothered her a bit that Shadow Weaver looked more and more like her previous form.  
Not only with her appearance, but also with her behavior, she wanted to spend time among the plants, which meant that she sometimes started sneaking out into this damned greenhouse.  
Of course, she was still as calm and quiet as always.

First thing Castaspella saw when she ran into the greenhouse was a little girl looking at potted plants.  
"I swear if you run away again... then..." - she said as she tried to catch her breath before the soft voice interrupted her.  
''Casta!'' - Shadow Weaver replied quietly with a shy smile on her face.  
''Stop being so... so annoyingly cute! I can't be angry at you for more than 5 seconds!'' - she groaned again trying to sound serious.  
Little girl, as usual, did not answer anything, but came to her, ready to return to the castle.

After another dozen or so minutes, they returned to the living room.  
"Oh, you found her" - Micah said with a mocking smile seeing his sister.  
''Shut up'' - she replied firmly, frowning.  
It was only morning, but Castaspella wanted to go back to bed and go to sleep.  
Each day with this little monster was a new challenge for her.  
Even so, she was ashamed to admit it, but she even liked that child.  
She was polite and calm, but still resembled her previous form.  
It worried Castaspella a bit, the thought that this little girl might turn into the same cruel woman she was once again.  
The same thoughts kept coming back to her mind.  
Did she want this?  
Did she want to meet mean witch's eyes again?  
In fact, this would be the first time, she had only seen a child's emerald eyes.  
Why was she actually thinking about things like her eyes?  
Oh God, what's wrong with me?  
More and more questions appeared in her mind, but after a while her niece brought her back to reality.

"Are you okay, auntie?" - asked Glimmer looking with a shy smile at her aunt.  
Here we go again...  
"Oh, yeah, it's okay" - she replied quickly, sitting on the couch next to her brother.  
Shadow Weaver sat next to her as always.  
"How does it actually work that she runs away from you and then follows you all the time?" - Adora asked as she saw little girl rest her head on Castaspella's shoulder.  
"Believe me, I would like to know the answer to this question" - she replied with a deep breath.  
"Does it bother you?" - Bow asked, smiling shyly.  
"Not really, I'm used to it that living with this little monster is a real disaster" - she replied rolling her eyes.  
Within seconds, she felt a piercing pain on her skin when two fangs bit into her.  
''Agh! I was just kidding, don't bite me!'' - she screamed looking at scratch and slightly red mark left on her skin.  
Micah almost spat out the coffee he was drinking while trying not to laugh.  
"I guess it's clear she likes you" - sneered Glimmer looking at her aunt's murderous gaze.  
''Very funny'' - Castaspella hissed, staring out the corner of her eye at Shadow Weaver.

\------------------------------------

It was already afternoon.  
Shadow Weaver was sitting on the rug next to Melog, stroking his fur.  
Castaspella was sitting on the couch looking at her.  
She tried not to think about everything that was haunting her, but she couldn't.  
Shit, why was she thinking about her all the time?  
Why had she been thinking about this mean, cruel and annoying woman all the time?  
Each memory associated with her appears in her head at least several times.  
Her every move, word, touch...  
Fuck, why couldn't she just understand what she was feeling?  
Her head was starting to ache slowly from it all.  
She closed her eyes, frowned, and took a deep breath.  
Melog purred softly, looking at her as if sensed that she was feeling bad.

After a short while, she felt a touch on her shoulder.  
She opened her amber eyes to see a little girl standing uncertainly next to her.  
Shadow Weaver tilted her head slightly as if to ask if she was okay.

"You're haunting me like a worst nightmare..." - she said quietly taking another deep breath.  
She probably still couldn't come to terms with it all.  
She hated that old woman, but she liked little girl, does that make any sense?  
After all, it was the same person...  
Everything she thought made no sense.  
Actually, she was curious if Shadow Weaver understood everything they said.

''Shadow Weaver...'' - she began looking at little girl next to her.  
Emerald eyes stared at her as if urging her to continue.  
"If you could, would you like to go back to your previous form?" - she asked, hoping that at least this time she would get some answer.  
Silence.  
Maybe it's worth trying again.  
"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" - she asked again, wanting to hear child's voice.  
Still silence.  
Of course, what was she expecting.  
"Damn it! can you make this all easy for me for one time?" - she raised her voice, getting up from the couch.  
Why couldn't she understand all of this?  
Why was her mind like a black hole?  
Why couldn't she understand her own feelings?  
Why...  
Before she could ask herself another question, there was a quiet voice.

''Casta...?'' - a soft voice that sounds like she's sad or worried.  
Her name, spoken like that, made her feel regret pierce heart.  
Castaspella looked at her.  
Shadow Weaver was standing there shyly, she really looked worried.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's happening to me" - she said after a moment, gently patting little girl's head as she sat back down on the couch.  
Shadow Weaver didn't seem angry, she calmly sat down next to Castaspella and rested head on her shoulder as always.  
Melog came over as well and lay down next to Shadow Weaver, purring softly.  
Castaspella smiled shyly, glad she hadn't hurt little girl.  
She didn't understand her feelings and it was not going to change.

At the same time, Catra and Adora were in their room.  
For the past two days, Adora was still thinking about Madame Razz's words.  
However, not everyone liked it.

"Adora, put that sword away!" - Catra yelled, frowning.  
"Oh come on, there must be some way to find out what she meant" - blonde replied waving a sword, almost hitting crystal lamp that hung from the ceiling.  
''Yeah, but constantly thinking about it won't help you'' - she hissed, wagging her tail.  
''Oh I know! I just... I just want to help her'' - Adora groaned as she put her sword on the floor.  
A moment of silence, then a deep breath and the conversation continued.

"Hey, we'll make it, someday we'll manage to bring Shadow Weaver back to her previous form" - Catra said shyly, walking up to her girlfriend and kissing her cheek.  
''I hope...'' - Adora replied, smiling back.  
"Everything will change if she comes back, right?" - she added and her face turned sad again.  
"Listen to me, even if she comes back, she won't be able to hurt us, anyway I've... forgiven her already" - Catra replied hugging her girlfriend.  
''Are you sure?'' - Adora added, hugging her as well.  
"I'm sure, Adora, I... I want her back" - she answered quietly, at the end of the sentence her voice broke slightly.  
''I want her to come back too, we'll make it'' - Adora replied then kissing lips of her girlfriend.  
''Everything will be fine''

\------------------------------------

It was almost evening.  
Sun was slowly setting and sky was turning orange.  
Castaspella was sitting on stairs at the entrance to the castle on the courtyard.  
Shadow Weaver collected flowers that grew around her while proudly wearing daisy wreath she had gotten from Perfuma yesterday.  
As usual, her face did not express any emotions, as if she did not feel anything.  
Rather, everyone has noticed that she only expresses any emotion when Castaspella is close to her, but why was that?  
No one could answer that question.  
There could be many reasons, but probably nobody wanted to talk about it openly.

She stared up at sky, watching pink clouds contrasting with orange sky.  
Wind was blowing softly in her hair.  
Air smelled of a combination of lavender and cinnamon.  
It was so calmly, time even ceased to exist.

Her gaze fell on moons of Etheria, almost lined up.  
When the three main moons of Etheria line up, the magic becomes stronger...  
Everyone in Mystacor knew that story and the dangers behind it.  
Is it really this time of the year?  
Castaspella, as the head of Mystacor knew best about lunar lenses and all like this.  
Moons weren't close enough which means they wouldn't lineup until tomorrow.  
Tomorrow it will be another year since spell of obtainment was cast.  
Even she herself forgot about that one goddamn day of the year.

"Hey, Shadow Weaver, look up" - she said with a shy smile, wanting little girl to see this beautiful view that carried catastrophic memories behind.  
Emerald eyes turned upwards as if she understood what Castaspella was saying.  
A moment of silence followed by something unexpected.  
Flowers in little girl's hands began to burn with the same red flame of fury.  
Castaspella only noticed this after she looked at her again.  
Her heart started beating a little faster as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Shadow Weaver... are you okay?" - she asked hesitantly getting up and slowly walking towards her.  
Wide open, shining emerald eyes turned toward her.  
Castaspella could have sworn her breath stopped for a moment.  
Jet black curls blew in the wind.  
Her pupils were smaller, as if she was afraid, and her eyes reflected the same red flame that covered her hands.

"Shadow Weaver... what happened?" - she asked uncertainly seeing growing anger of little girl.  
Shadow Weaver just looked around nervously as if checking to see if she was really safe.  
She looked up again.  
After a moment, Castaspella heard something like a soft squeak or even a sob, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.  
Flame in her hands kept growing, threatening to set something on fire.

"Hey, look at me, you're safe" - Castaspella said without much thought, crouching next to her, ignoring the risk of burns.  
The same emerald eyes turned to her again.  
You could see her sharp fangs as if she was about to defend herself.  
"Calm down... I won't hurt you" - she continued, reaching out to her to show that she could trust her.

A short while passed.  
Blood-red flames diminished until finally disappeared.  
Shadow Weaver shyly grasped Castaspella's hand and then hugged her.  
"Yeah, calm down, it's alright" - she added, returning hug while hearing the fast heartbeat of little girl.

All her thoughts vanished, all that was in her mind now was the image of this wild fury.  
"Maybe let's go back to the castle, okay?" - she asked after a while smiling uncertainly.  
Of course, the only answer was a shy nod.  
After a while they both disappeared from the courtyard.  
All that's left is ash from burnt flowers.

\------------------------------------

It was already late.  
Sky was getting darker.  
They all sat on the couches in the living room.  
Castaspella told them everything that happened in the courtyard.

"Why was she scared of moons?" - Glimmer asked looking out of the corner of her eye at little girl.  
Shadow Weaver didn't even listen to them, she sat quietly on rug next to Melog as if nothing had happened.  
''Maybe another memory came back to her? But what could anything to do with moons in her past?'' - Bow added, looking at them all in turn.  
A brief moment of awkward silence followed by an uncertain answer.

''Spell of Obtainment...'' - Micah muttered as his eyes widened.  
"What is this spell?" - Glimmer asked, not knowing what exactly was going on.  
"Let's acknowledge that this spell is the reason why she had so many scars, she wanted to help fight Horde once, but not everything went according to her plans" - he replied trying to choose the words neatly so that he would not have to remind himself of it all.  
"So it is very possible that memories returned to her from the day she cast this spell and tried to... defend herself?" - Bow added, looking at little girl.  
''Probably...'' - Micah mumbled, looking at her as well.

Castaspella remained silent all this time.  
Her heart melted with regret as she had to remember the attack of wild fury in front of her.  
The same thoughts kept coming back.  
Why was she so eager to help her? Why did she feel all this?  
Shit, she didn't want to think about it all now.  
Shadow Weaver panic attacks were something that troubled her greatly.  
She wanted to scream but couldn't.  
She couldn't admit to anyone how she felt...  
Surely she would have thought about it longer if the sudden enthusiasm had not brought her back to reality.

''Of course! Moons!'' - Adora yelled as she got up from the couch.  
''What are you talking about?'' - Catra asked looking surprised at her girlfriend.  
"Do you remember what Madame Razz said? Hear the power of moons, now it makes sense, you said when the moons line up all the magic on Etheria will get stronger, right?'' - she said looking at Micah impatiently waiting for an answer.  
''Yeah, but-...'' - he began to speak before Adora interrupted him.  
"It means that when moons are in line and with help of She-ra we will have a chance to restore Shadow Weaver to her previous form!" - she said aloud almost screaming.  
Everyone's eyes widened, but it was not fear but rather joy.

"Adora, you're genius!" - Micah yelled as he quickly got up from the couch and left the room.  
''It means...'' - Catra began and a slight smile appeared on her face.  
"It means Shadow Weaver will come back to us!" - Adora finished quickly, hugging her girlfriend.  
Sudden enthusiasm seized everyone, maybe almost everyone...  
Castaspella was sitting on the couch with her eyes wide open and only one thing circled in her mind.

''Fuck...''

\------------------------------------

It was already night.  
Everyone was already in their rooms satisfied with the discovery they had made.  
Micah searched books and old documents in his room, but no one knew exactly what he was looking for.  
However, he wasn't the only one who was still awake.

Castaspella was pacing around her room, grabbing her head.  
She was so nervous that it was strange that she had yet to trip over material of her nightgown.  
Shadow Weaver just sat on the bed and looked at her in a faint confusion.  
Her long, loose hair and purple nightgown, combined with her behavior, made quite an unusual mess.

"Damn it, what am I supposed to do?" - she said after a moment, stopping in the middle of the room.  
As usual, the question left unanswered.  
She frowned, then continued again.  
"Tomorrow you can come back and you will become the same cruel woman again..." - she spoke so fast it was hard to understand.  
''What am I supposed to do then? You won't know how I feel!'' - she almost screamed, raising her hands in annoyance.  
Shadow Weaver just stared at her with wide eyes.  
"What's the worst, even if you knew what I'm feeling, you won't feel the same anyway and you'll still... still hate me!" - she said and then looked in the mirror in center of the room.  
A deep breath and that same desperate voice again.  
"But I guess I have to accept it... you was right, I'm just stupid..." - she said, and tone of her voice changed, grew increasingly sad.  
At that moment, she felt all her anger disappear and turn into something that was like a combination of sadness and regret.

''Casta...'' - the same quiet, anxious voice.  
Amber eyes turned to little girl sitting on the bed.  
A few seconds of silence and then more words that sound like she's about to start crying.  
"I'm sorry Shadow Weaver, I should be glad you're coming back instead of panicking about it" - Castaspella replied softly while turning off light in the room.

Darkness fell.  
A darkness that was only diffused by moonlight.  
Castaspella lay down on the bed and Shadow Weaver next to her as always.  
For a moment she stared at the ceiling without speaking, trying to organize her thoughts.  
However, like every time, she failed to understand herself.  
She just wanted to end that day.

''Goodnight, Shadow Weaver'' - it was the last words she spoke today.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to end this story, but that's what I'm getting to.  
> I had no idea how to exactly write this chapter, but I don't think it turned out too bad.  
> As always, I hope you like it!


	12. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment of truth.

\------------------------------------

Sun's rays had been falling on the castle for at least several hours.  
There was a characteristic smell that resembled a combination of lavender and cinnamon.  
It was almost noon.  
Castaspella was the only one who hadn't left the room yet.  
Everyone was busy from the very morning, but she?  
She lay on the bed, almost motionless, staring at the ceiling with sleepy eyes.  
Wind blew into the room through the slightly ajar window, making a cold shiver run down her spine.  
Her long purple nightgown contrasted with the creamy white blanket she was lying on.  
This time she wasn't thinking about anything related to her feelings or emotions, it seemed as if she wasn't really thinking about anything.  
She was slowly accepting the fact that Shadow Weaver would be back today and it would all be over.  
Castaspella enjoyed it as much as the others, but there was still an inexplicable, stinging void in her heart that she tried to get rid of.  
She would probably lose touch with reality again, were it not for the fact that she still had to spend today with this little demon.  
A little demon who had been trying to throw her out of bed for about half an hour, if not an hour.  
She had stopped counting how many times she had been kicked or poked, this time she had no intention of getting out of bed at all.  
Shadow Weaver was slowly getting annoyed and starting to think how else she could get Castaspella to finally get out of bed.

''Give up, I'm not going anywhere'' - she said, closing her eyes, not wanting to even think about the fact that she should be up a long time ago.  
Several long seconds have passed since those words were uttered.  
Ignoring Shadow Weaver was a bad idea, she only realized it when she felt fingers dancing wildly over her belly and sides.  
Laughter escaped from her lips as she tried to stop little girl but failed as she finally fell off the bed herself.

''It's not fair!'' - she raised her voice as get up from the floor.  
Shadow Weaver sat on the bed with a devilish smile, glad to finally get Castaspella out of bed.  
Castaspella frowned, pretending to be angry.  
She was relieved that today is the last day of Shadow Weaver in this form, she wouldn't want to wake up for the next few days feeling a little girl tickling her.  
She knew there was no chance she would go back to bed, so this time she gave up too and decided to start another day.

\------------------------------------

Everyone in the castle was going about their errands while preparing for evening.  
Evening that was supposed to change everything and at the same time bring everything back to normal.  
They all seemed happy and scared at the same time.  
Shadow Weaver's return was something everyone wanted and yet nobody wanted.  
So many confusing feelings that no one could explain.  
Few days spent with this child made everyone perceive her differently than before.  
She wasn't so cruel or evil, she was just hurt.  
Memories from her childhood allowed them to look at her from a different perspective.  
But did it matter?  
Nobody knew what it would be like when she returned, if it ever succeeded.  
They all agreed on one point only.  
Shadow Weaver has to come back, no matter what the price is.  
Catra and Adora wanted to get back the person who cared about them.  
Both girls were most eager to try to bring her back, that was understandable.  
Neither of them wanted to admit it out loud, but they missed her.

Is this what forgiveness and acceptance look like?  
Even though she has hurt everyone her whole life, willingly or unintentionally, they give her a chance to come back and change.  
She was forgiven, had a chance to change and live a good life.  
But will she be good when she comes back?  
The risk that she was still hungry for power was high, as was the fact that she might as well not remember anything.  
Still, they were ready to help her return.  
This time they will help her change.  
This time they will try to give her love and understanding she didn't have.  
They had to look to the future, not the past.

It was touching, but Castaspella couldn't help but pay attention to the past.  
Somewhere in her mind, memories of Shadow Weaver still existed.  
Shadow Weaver as a tall, vengeful and power hungry woman.  
She saw her childhood, understood her behavior, but could not forget about it.  
Did she really want Shadow Weaver back?  
Of course, she wanted to face it all, to look without fear in heart into those swamp-colored eyes cursed by black magic.  
But was she ready for it?  
Was she ready to face the fear and the feelings that overwhelmed her?  
There was no answer to that.  
She didn't know what she would do if Shadow Weaver did come back and stood in front of her.  
Would she like to strangle her with her own hands or hug her and say that everything will be better now?  
It was fucked up, the most dangerous person she knew before was supposed to come back today and she was thinking whether to hug her?  
She understood everything, the atrocities that happened to Shadow Weaver were unforgivable, but she couldn't see her as a normal, innocent person.  
Despite all these thoughts, she too was ready to help her change.

Castaspella sat on the couch in the living room and watched Shadow Weaver look at pictures in a book about plants.  
This time she was not lost in her own thoughts.  
It seemed as if she had already accepted everything that happened and was going to happen.  
With the return of Shadow Weaver, all her feelings and emotions about her will vanish.  
If she was sure about it, she would be happy.  
She knew she would never forget her, unfortunately.  
It was going to happen tonight and she wasn't ready for it.  
She wasn't ready to look into crystal emerald eyes without feeling fear or anger or excitement, she couldn't.  
It was stupid but true, and it seemed like she was finally beginning to understand it.  
She had to finally accept that Shadow Weaver was playing a role in her life.

Catra and Adora were also thrilled that Shadow Weaver was returning today.  
Their hatred for her faded away when understanding came.  
Catra's mistakes and crimes were forgiven.  
They were just as able to forgive Shadow Weaver.  
It was supposed to be the beginning of an era of peace and harmony, the only thing missing was Shadow Weaver.  
Everything was about to change for the better.  
Catra tries to forget what happened to her and what she did, she wants to love the person who raised her again.  
It was all nice, weird but nice.  
It was high time to forget about past mistakes and start all over again.

\------------------------------------

The day passed very quickly.  
Sunset was slowly approaching and evening with it.  
Micah spent the entire night and this morning looking for spells in the archives that might help Shadow Weaver return.  
It wasn't a complicated spell, a few healing and reversing spells cast beforehand, giving it a chance to boost the magic from Heart of Etheria enough to let Shadow Weaver return.  
Adora, on the other hand, waved her sword wildly in all directions trying to understand exactly how to use She-ra's power in combination with power of Etheria's moons.

"Adora, calm down, everything will be fine" - Glimmer assured her as she followed her while making sure she did not destroy anything.  
''How can I be calm? What if I do something wrong and hurt her?'' - she replied slightly irritated, lowering the sword so as not to hit her friend with it.  
"Come on, Adora, I'm sure you'll do everything perfectly" - Catra added wanting to support her girlfriend.  
''But what if-...'' - blonde continued before she was interrupted.  
"Adora, everything will be fine, trust us and trust yourself" - Bow said with a smile.  
"Maybe you are right..." - she replied taking a deep breath.  
"Of course we're right!" - Glimmer almost screamed, smiling.

Adora felt good to have support, even though she was still stressed.  
She looked out the window at moons almost lined up.  
A few deep breaths.  
She was ready.

"It's soon, get ready, I'm going to see what my aunt is doing" - pink-haired girl said after a while teleporting.  
A few sparks flashed around and a short while later she appeared in Castaspella's room.  
Shadow Weaver sat on the bed and smiled shyly as soon as she saw her.

''Hi auntie!'' - she said aloud at the same time returning smile directed at her.  
"Oh, hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" - she replied quickly turning around.  
''I just came to say that it's... almost time'' - Glimmer added and smile slowly faded from her face.  
"I understand, we will be on time on the courtyard as everything has been planned" - Castaspella replied with a frown, taking a deep breath.  
Glimmer just smiled uncertainly then disappeared again, leaving only sparks behind.

Castaspella glanced at Shadow Weaver out of the corner of her eye, who at the same moment stared at her as if wondering what was going on.  
She came up to her without a word and touched jet black curls gently.  
A few seconds passed that seemed like an eternity.

"It's all over today..." - after a while she began to speak in a quiet but firm voice.  
''...today you will be yourself, the same annoying woman'' - she continued, looking at wide open emerald eyes.  
''Casta...'' - Shadow Weaver muttered softly.  
She smiled knowing that even if she didn't want to, she had to accept it all.  
Castaspella realized her feelings were irrelevant.  
"I'll be waiting for you when you come back..." - she said with a sad smile as she walked out of the room.  
Shadow Weaver got up from the bed and quickly followed her.  
Walking along the corridor, she passed a large balcony on which she usually watched the sunsets.  
She regret she had never shown little Shadow Weaver this wonderful view, but it didn't matter now.

\------------------------------------

The moment everyone has been waiting for has come.  
An evening that would change everything.  
Orange sky on background of setting sun.  
Pink clouds that contrasted with lined up moons.

As planned, all gathered on the courtyard.  
Micah showed Glimmer and Castaspella runes of healing and power-enhancing spells.  
With cold wind blowing in hair, the moment came that would change everything so much.  
So many screams, suffering, tears brought everyone to this place and this one moment.  
It was supposed to be the end and a new beginning at the same time.

Micah showed Shadow Weaver exactly where to stand - in the middle of the courtyard.  
"Are you ready, Adora?" - he asked, looking at her and at sword she was holding uncertainly.  
Deep breath before the answer comes.  
''Yes, I'm ready'' - she replied.

''For the honor of Grayskull!''

A short moment passed and She-ra stood in front of everyone, steadily holding a gleaming sword.  
She stood in front of Shadow Weaver, who without a word looked at everything as if she knew what was about to happen.  
Micah, Castaspella and Glimmer stood in their positions, slowly drawing circles of magic in the air, giving Adora time to start.  
Others just stood around, eyes wide open, watching what was happening.

"Shadow Weaver, look at me" - she said as she thrust her sword into the ground, making it shine as well as earth and the circle of magic around little girl.  
At the same time, Micah, his sister and Glimmer also finished drawing spells in the air, causing flashes of light to start appearing around.  
Shadow Weaver's eyes began to glow with a blue light, just like Adora's eyes.  
Wind seemed to blow stronger.

After a short while, Adora's scream made both of them disappear into the circle of bright light.  
Everyone closed their eyes so as not to have to look at too bright light.  
Seconds passed that seemed like an eternity.  
Shadow Weaver inhaled sharply, as if she was choking on magic.

After a while bright light was gone.  
Spells stopped working and sparks and single flashes of magic floated around.  
Everyone opened their eyes more confused than ever.

After a while they saw Adora crouching in front of Shadow Weaver, who was sitting in front of her.  
She was still a child, nothing had changed except her hair was full of sparks.  
They all exchanged hesitant glances before anyone spoke.

"I-I don't understand why she's still a child?!" - Adora raised her voice, trembling slightly.  
''We failed...?'' - Catra said almost in a whisper.  
Shadow Weaver sat in front of Adora, almost kneeling, quietly coughing as if spitting out excess magic.  
"Have I done something bad to her?!" - blonde added quickly, changing back to her normal form.  
"No, she's fine..." - Micah replied frowning in slight disappointment.  
''Why hasn't she changed? what did we do wrong?'' - Glimmer asked frantically, hoping she would hear any answer.  
Castaspella said nothing, looked at them as if she had forgotten how to speak.  
"We don't know if spell really didn't work, maybe something will change over time..." - Micah added after a moment.  
''Over time? What if she never returns to her previous form ?!'' - Catra yelled as tears filled her eyes.  
"Calm down Catra, nothing bad has happened..." - Bow said uncertainly as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
''I'm sorry Adora, we tried'' - Micah said after a moment looking at her with worried eyes.

Tear ran down blonde's cheek and she helped little girl get up.  
''Come on, let's go back to the castle...'' - she said quietly, almost whispering as she looked at emerald eyes watching her.  
Why has nothing happened?  
How was it possible that even magic of Etheria hadn't helped her?  
Will she always be a child without most of her memories?  
Nobody was able to answer these questions.

\------------------------------------

Nobody wanted to talk about it all.  
Day ended the same as always.  
They all returned to their rooms in the castle.  
It was getting dark slowly.  
Only light of moons shining on the sky illuminated the corridors and rooms.

Castaspella did not know what she was feeling.  
Anger because Shadow Weaver didn't come back?  
Or maybe a disappointment that she can't do anything?  
She didn't know.

She fell onto the bed in her silky nightgown and loose hair, wanting to end that day.  
Shadow Weaver lay silently on the bed as usual.  
Castaspella didn't even have the strength to get up and wipe the black lipstick from her lips.  
She took a deep breath, not wanting to even think about it.  
She looked at her out of the corner of her eye.  
Shadow Weaver's eyes were still glittering, and moonlight was reflecting off them.

''Fuck...'' - Castaspella said in a quiet, breaking voice.  
Shadow Weaver looked at her quickly.  
"...I could have expected not to see you that soon" - she added then a sad, insincere smile appeared on her face.  
Little girl was still staring at her.

A long moment of silence followed by more words that she shouldn't be saying out loud.  
"I don't think I will have opportunity to talk to you about how I feel..." - she took a deep breath again.  
"Yeah... well... good night, Shadow Weaver" - Castaspella added, closing her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.  
Darkness fell in the room.

Minutes passed.  
Shadow Weaver still hasn't fallen asleep.  
Her eyes shine with blue light from time to time.  
A blue light that didn't come from moonlight.  
Spell didn't work... but was it sure?

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally, I wrote the next chapter.  
> It hurts me that I am slowly approaching the end of this story.  
> Anyway, as always, I hope you like it and encourage to leave a comment, it really motivates.


	13. Red Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end and a new beginning at the same time.

\------------------------------------

Outside the windows a cold wind was blowing, carrying the aroma of already extinguished candles.  
Moons of Etheria shine like stars all around.  
Darkness engulfed the entire castle.  
There was silence all over Bright Moon.  
It was 2 am.

Everyone was asleep, except for one person.  
A little demon who vanished into shadow of the castle's corridors.  
Everyone thought Shadow Weaver's attempt to return had failed, but was it really so?  
Seconds, then minutes passed, and clock still didn't stop.

Nightmares were something that had haunted Castaspella for some time.  
It was the same on this night, unfortunate night that would change everything.  
Suddenly she sat up on the bed, breathing heavily, looking around.

"It's just another nightmare..." - she whispered to herself and then lay down again.  
She was about to fall asleep when after a while she turned her head as if she wanted to check if Shadow Weaver was sleeping next to her.  
There was no one there but her.  
She quickly sat up in bed again, checking if it was really happening.  
"Damn, did you run away again?" - she muttered, frowning as she got up from the bed.  
It wasn't the first time this little girl had disappeared somewhere in the middle of the night.  
Usually Castaspella found her again on the courtyard in greenhouse or around flowers.  
This little monster never let her sleep, and she was slowly getting used to it.

Castaspella didn't even have strength to get dressed just to find Shadow Weaver on the courtyard again, so she just left her room barefoot in nightgown.  
Her long, loose hair fell over shoulders, making her look like she'd just gotten out of bed, even though that's what happened.  
A shiver ran down her spine as she left the room and stood on marble floor.  
She didn't want to come back just to wear shoes, so she just kept walking, hoping to be back in bed soon.

Only light of Etheria's moons illuminated the corridors.  
She was walking towards entrance to the courtyard, increasingly irritated by the fact that she couldn't sleep well for even one night.  
If she knew that Shadow Weaver would sneak out at night, she would force her brother to take care of her.  
She paused by the window for a moment to look at moons still close together, lined up.  
How could power of She-ra and all of Etheria not work?  
There was no answer to this question.  
Micah said before that it was possible all this would take a long time to work, does that mean Shadow Weaver will be back anyway and spells and power have worked?  
She wished it were so.  
She turned her amber eyes away so as not to drown in her own thoughts any longer and started walking again.

Several long minutes passed before Castaspella finally reached the courtyard.  
She went down the castle stairs without hesitation, not expecting what would happen in a moment.  
She stood in the middle looking around for her little demon.  
Door to greenhouse was locked, where the hell was she?

"Shadow Weaver, where are you?" - she raised her voice looking at rows of flowers around.  
No answer, all she could hear was quiet hum of cold wind.  
Where did this little devil run away?  
She frowned, wanting to get back to bed.

''Shadow Weaver, where-...'' - she yelled again before she was interrupted.  
Her eyes suddenly widened and pulse quickened as heard something she hadn't expected.

''I can hear you'' - deep, firm voice she knew all too well.  
Castaspella quickly turned around, not believing what she saw.

A tall woman with emerald-marsh eyes and long curls as dark as night sky.  
She couldn't remember the last time her heart was beating so fast.  
Eyes wide open, she stared at figure in front of her and at every detail of her body.  
Dressed in frayed dress from the time of Horde.  
Her face was the same and yet different.  
Slightly gray skin, large eyes reflecting the glow of moons, a slim nose and scar through one eye.  
Could it be that healing spells healed most of her scars?  
She looked at her, she looked so... beautiful, it was beyond belief.  
It was only when she heard voice again that she noticed that she had been staring at her without saying a word for too long.

"I didn't think you'd be so surprised" - she said with a mocking smile, raising an eyebrow.  
It took several long seconds for any reply to be given.

"You... You really came back here" - Castaspella said almost whispering.  
Emotions tugged at her as much as never before.  
What did she feel? Anger? Happiness? Or maybe both? She didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm back and you are standing barefoot in your nightgown in the middle of the courtyard without even thinking you might catch a cold" - Shadow Weaver added with still the same mocking smile on her face.  
"O-Oh, yeah, you're right, let's go back inside, we have to tell others" - Castaspella replied looking at herself and then quickly headed for the entrance to the castle also so as not to show blush that appeared on her cheeks.  
"It's 2 am, do you really think it's sensible to wake everyone up now?" - taller woman added, following her slowly.  
There was a mockery in her voice, like she was just questioning Castaspella's stupid idea.  
She wouldn't admit it, but Shadow Weaver was right, waking everyone up now was stupid.  
"If so then come back to my room with me" - she replied frowning trying to sound serious.  
She had almost forgotten how annoying that woman's words were.  
Shadow Weaver just shrugged and followed her wordlessly.  
Castaspella's wish to go back to bed suddenly vanished.

God, she had expected a lot of things, but not that Shadow Weaver would be back right now and she would find her.  
Castaspella's heart was still beating fast and she was thinking what she should do, damn it, she just has to stay in the same room with this woman until morning.  
Door to the courtyard closed, and with it it was a night that she would never forget.

After a few minutes of silence, they both returned to the room they had been sleeping in for the last some days.  
Adrenaline was warming up in Castaspella's body, there was no way she could fall asleep again.  
Shadow Weaver stood silently in the middle of the room as if waiting for what Castaspella was about to say.  
Shorter woman was watching her, there is no choice but to just spend this night with her.  
Fuck, is this some new nightmare that happen in real world?

"So what are you going to do with me now?" - it was the same voice she didn't want to hear yet.  
Deep breath before answering.  
''I'll find some clothes for you first, you look terrible'' - Castaspella replied opening one of closets in the room.  
She was right, Shadow Weaver was wearing a frayed Horde dress that revealed parts of her body.  
Guest rooms at Bright Moon always had closets with outfits for guests, and finally there was an opportunity to take advantage of that.  
"I feel good in my own clothes" - Shadow Weaver replied roughly, frowning slightly.  
''Shut up, there's no way I'll let you stay in that'' - Castaspella added quickly, still searching for clothes in the closet.  
Her quick and ignorant response made the same mocking smile appear on Shadow Weaver's face.

More seconds of silence passed before Castaspella finally pulled her head out of the closet.  
"Here you go, go to the bathroom and change your clothes" - she said throwing some clothes towards the taller woman, from which she had to choose something she liked.  
''Really?'' - she hissed, hoping Castaspella was just kidding.  
"Yes, really, you have 10 minutes or I'll burn your Horde dress" - she replied confidently, crossing her arms.  
Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes then left the room.

Castaspella sat up on bed, smiling like an idiot.  
All thoughts began to pass in her head again.  
Shadow Weaver is really back, it really happened.  
Why was she acting so stupid? So many times she wondered what she would do when that moment came, and she? She acted as if Shadow Weaver was her friend, not her enemy.  
Was she actually her enemy?  
Shit, that's enough, I just have to hold on until the morning and then it's over.  
She had repeated it to herself for the third time and yet her heart was still beating like crazy and wild emotions pierced her body.  
Why was it all so strange?  
It was almost 3 am and she, instead of sleeping calmly, was sitting on the bed waiting for return of a person she didn't even know what she was feeling.  
After a while, the same voice that made her pulse quicken brought her back to reality.

"I look pathetic" - Shadow Weaver said as she walked back into the room wearing what Castaspella had chosen for her.  
She was wearing a long white nightgown very similar to the one Castaspella was wearing, the only difference was long sleeves.  
''What do you mean? You look great, anyway you could have chosen something else'' - she replied looking at her.  
''Something else? Your second suggestion was shorts and a top, don't overdo it'' - Shadow Weaver added frowning as she put the rest of the clothes back to the closet.  
Shy smile reappeared on Castaspella's face at those words.  
Why the hell is this happening?

''So what now?'' - she asked after a moment, standing in front of her with crossed arms as if spending time with her was a torment.  
"I-I don't know, what you'd like to do?" - Castaspella answered hesitantly, looking at her.  
She couldn't help looking at her face and those emerald eyes.  
Without the scarred body, she looked completely different, healthier or something like that.  
"It's 3 am, what can we do?" - she replied raising an eyebrow.  
What the fuck is she going to tell her?  
There is no option that they will both fall asleep.  
Think, think, think, what can you do with her now?  
She hadn't considered her answer, which was actually pretty stupid.  
"We can drink wine" - she replied with a shrug.  
"I always knew you weren't thinking, did you really going to drink wine with me in the middle of the night?" - Shadow Weaver replied with a mocking smile that only irritated shorter woman.  
"Yes, I am going to get a bottle of wine because I swear that I prefer to get drunk unconscious than watch you all night" - she added, getting out of bed not even believing that it was really happening.  
Shadow Weaver just rolled her eyes as Castaspella left the room.

Sneaking into the castle kitchen in the middle of the night to get a bottle of wine was not what she wanted.  
Return of Shadow Weaver, however, was probably her nightmare, which annoyed her more and more.  
Not even 2 hours had passed since she found her and she already missed Shadow Weaver's child form.  
Nevertheless, this night will be unforgettable, as evidenced by the fact that she is just going to the castle kitchen for wine.

Fuck, isn't this a real nightmare?  
They succeeded, they really succeeded to bring back this horrible woman.  
Castaspella didn't know what she was feeling now, her heart was still beating so fast but why?  
Why being next to Shadow Weaver make her feel like that?  
Shit, why did she even propose something like drinking wine?  
Probably because she couldn't stand her all night sober.  
Which didn't change the fact that she felt like an idiot.  
Maybe she should wake everyone up and say Shadow Weaver is back?  
No, that made even less sense, especially considering that she was sneaking into the kitchen right now for a bottle of wine, she wouldn't be able to explain it.

She carefully took one bottle of red wine from the cupboard and walked back towards her room, quiet enough not to wake anyone up.  
On the way, she wondered how it was possible that most of her scars had disappeared.  
Was She-ra's power and healing spells really strong enough to heal her completely?  
Apparently it had to be that way.  
Even though she still had one scar around her eye, she still looked... pretty.  
Castaspella's cheeks turned a little red just as she thought about it.  
Damn, what's wrong with her?  
What should she be thinking about Shadow Weaver?  
It wasn't lovely little girl she'd been taking care of in the last few days, now it was the same annoying woman she'd met before.  
But she couldn't treat her the same as before, especially considering she had seen a cruel part of her childhood memories.  
Did she really feel a little compassion for her?  
Fuck, why couldn't she just understand her own feelings?

Before she could drown in her own thoughts, she had already reached the door of her room.  
She took a deep breath and then stepped inside.  
Shadow Weaver didn't even look at her, she sit on the bed and stared out the window just like she did as a child.  
Her long jet black curls contrasted with her white nightgown.  
Castaspella turned, not wanting to stare at her for too long again.  
She prepared two glasses of wine and then handed one to taller woman.

''Here you go'' - she said firmly, not wanting to show any emotion, as she sat down next to her.  
''How nice'' - Shadow Weaver replied and there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
It was nothing new to Castaspella that taller woman was trying to tease her.  
Glow of moons illuminated the room, plunged into almost total darkness.  
Castaspella didn't want to sit in silence all night, so she decided to start any conversation.

"Well... your scars are gone" - she started looking at her uncertainly out of the corner of her eye.  
Before any answer could be given, she noticed shy, almost invisible smile on taller woman's face.  
"Not all, but you've already noticed it" - Shadow Weaver replied, turning head towards her as if to show one scar around her eye again.  
Castaspella's eyes were wide open, even though she still tried to keep her face serious and not do anything stupid.  
"It doesn't look that bad, you look... really good" - she said shyly, trying to choose the right words.  
''Do you really think so?'' - taller woman replied in a calm voice.  
It didn't sound like she was mocking her this time, she sounded like she really wanted to continue the conversation.  
"Y-yeah, I honestly didn't think you'd look so good when you come back" - Castaspella added feeling that maybe talking to this woman doesn't have to be that terrible.  
''Don't make me blush'' - Shadow Weaver replied, again staring at the view outside the window and a shy smile appeared on Castaspella's face.  
Maybe talking to her doesn't really have to be that bad?

Castaspella looked at her out of the corner of her eye.  
She couldn't stop staring at those emerald eyes that were also slightly bloodshot reflecting light of moons of Etheria.  
Could it be that she stopped treating Shadow Weaver like an enemy?  
Since probably everyone has forgiven her, maybe she should too?  
Or maybe she had already forgiven her, but didn't want to admit it?  
Shit, why does she even think about it while sitting literally next to her?  
There was an awkward moment of silence before words were spoken again.

"I'll tell you... I am glad that during these last few days I could had a happy childhood" - Shadow Weaver said with a quiet sigh.  
These words made their conversation much more interesting.  
"Wait, you remember what has happened in the last few days?" - shorter woman asked, staring at her wide-eyed.  
"I think I remember almost everything" - she replied, smile on her face became more visible.  
''Everything...?'' - Castaspella whispered to herself as if repeating her words.  
"Yeah, for example, I remember your terrified expression when I learned to create fire with a spell" - taller woman added in a slightly amused voice.  
Castaspella felt embarrassed at the thought that she really must have looked comical then.  
"Even as a child you were unbearable" - she replied smiling with her pitch black lips.  
She had expected many reactions, but not that Shadow Weaver would laugh.  
Is there something wrong with her? Why is she no longer acting like that horrible, annoying woman she remembered?  
"Yeah, and you in turn were a terrible babysitter" - she replied still staring out the window.  
''Terrible? It was me who had to take care of you all day long and make sure you didn't do anything stupid'' - Castaspella replied, still smiling, feeling the conversation getting more comfortable.  
"I'm surprised I didn't hurt myself under your care" - Shadow Weaver muttered, knowing she was irritating shorter woman with her words anyway.  
"Oh come on, nothing bad happened to you" - she replied rolling her eyes.  
Why was it so strange?  
Seconds, minutes passed and they were still talking about everything and nothing.

It was already 4 am.  
Sky slowly grew brighter, but stars and moons were still clearly visible.  
Bottle of wine was almost empty.  
"I wonder... when will you finally talk to me about what you said" - Shadow Weaver said after a moment looking at her.  
''What do you mean?'' - she replied raising an eyebrow as she took the last sip of wine.  
"Oh Casta... I remember everything you said, also that evening" - she added smiling slightly, still looking at her.  
This sentence made Castaspella's heart beat faster again.  
Her cheeks turned red, but she didn't know if it was shame or alcohol.  
Fuck, she remembers every word she says?  
Her breathing quickened.  
How is it possible that she even remembers it...  
What the hell is she going to say?

''I never hated you...'' - Shadow Weaver began to speak after a long awkward silence, staring out the window again.  
Castaspella looked at her with wide eyes, not believing that this moment was happening.  
"It was fun waking you up every morning, eating breakfast with you, and listening carefully to what you felt at evenings, but..." - she continued, staring at stars that were slowly fading from sky.  
"I wonder why you didn't tell me all this before, for example before I disappeared in Heart of Etheria" - she said, then her emerald eyes turned to shorter woman again.  
Castaspella didn't know what to answer.  
She expected to be mocked, but she was... nice to her.

"I understand you don't want to talk about it now..." - she began to speak again, staring at her.  
''... but when you're ready just come to me'' - she added, closing her eyes as if she was resting.  
Castaspella felt a blush spread across her face.  
Did Shadow Weaver really want to talk about Castaspella's feelings?  
Why was she so... not cruel?  
She was so calm and serious as if she weren't herself.  
It was a nice change, but also a terrifying change.  
Why was it all so crazy?  
She didn't know what to say, she was paralyzed.  
She could have sworn she heard her own heartbeat as she looked at Shadow Weaver.

They stayed in this silence for a few or a dozen minutes.  
Sky was getting brighter and brighter.  
Castaspella looked at clock on the wall.  
It was almost 5 am.  
Shit, was she really talking to her all night?  
She took a deep breath, knowing there was no point even trying to sleep now.  
As always, Shadow Weaver kept her from sleeping.

"I think we need to find some clothes for you" - she said taking a deep breath again going to one of closets in the room.  
She didn't feel like talking to her, but keeping the silence was even worse.  
''Again?'' - Shadow Weaver muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"You're not gonna wear a nightgown all the time" - Castaspella hissed, as she searched closet for clothes that would be perfect for her.  
''Sure'' - taller woman replied, and there was a hint of contempt in her voice.  
After a moment, Castaspella pulled some clothes from the closet and thrown towards her.  
"Maybe it's because you're almost drunk, but do I really have to wear this?" - Shadow Weaver asked, raising an eyebrow in mild annoyance.  
''Trust me, this will look better on you than old torn Horde dress'' - she replied crossing her arms, waiting for Shadow Weaver to leave the room.  
Taller woman only groaned knowing that she had no other choice and left the room.  
It was fucking 5 am, she still had a chance to sneak into the bathroom without anyone seeing her.

Castaspella fell on the bed as soon as she was alone in the room.  
"Fuck" - she whispered to herself as she thought about everything that had happened at night.  
Shadow Weaver remembered everything, her every fucking word, and she couldn't even answer her.  
Why did she have to be the first to see her?  
Why couldn't she be angry at her?  
Why did everything screw up?  
She closed her eyes, feeling that she no longer had the strength to hold it all inside her.  
The weirdest thing was that Shadow Weaver was nice to her, she joked with her, talked to her as if they were friends.  
Is it possible that she has really changed?  
She used to think that when Shadow Weaver returns, she will strangle her with her own hands, but now?  
Now she didn't know what to think about her.

Darkness of the night sky was slowly fading away.  
Castaspella was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed.  
She would probably have fallen asleep again had she not heard the voice that brought her back to reality.

"Don't fall asleep, I'm not going to wake you up again" - Shadow Weaver mocked as she returned to the room.  
"Are you going to bite or tickle me again to get me out of bed?" - she replied with a slight smile opening her eyes.  
"Would you like me to do it?" - taller woman added, with the same mocking smile, coming up to her.  
Why did both act as friends and knew each other for a long time?  
It was surprising, but even fun.  
''Not this time'' - Castaspella added, getting up to look at woman in front of her.  
Shadow Weaver put on exactly what she chose for her.  
She wore a white shirt with gold details on the sleeves and long black trousers.  
''I still look pathetic because of you'' - Shadow Weaver said as she put her white nightgown on the bed.  
"Oh, come on, you look elegant" - she replied getting out of bed.  
Shadow Weaver just rolled her eyes.

This time it was Castaspella who went to the bathroom to get dressed.  
She dressed as always her everyday outfit, which was a purple dress and a pink cape with golden elements.  
She tied her hair in a bun, everything was as usual.  
Maybe except that her cheeks were red.  
Castaspella didn't know if it was alcohol or if she was just going crazy next to the taller woman.  
It was stupid.  
She was stupid.  
Why did they both act this way?  
Is it because they were both almost drunk or because there was something wrong with them both?  
Fuck, it was 5am, this wasn't the time to think about it.

A few minutes passed and Castaspella returned to her room.  
Shadow Weaver was sitting on bed staring out the window as if just waiting for her to come back.  
''So what now?'' - she asked, turning her head to look at amber eyes of shorter woman.  
Her gaze was even paralyzing.  
Maybe it was finally time to talk about what bothered Castaspella the most?  
No, she wasn't ready for this yet.  
"I don't know, it's almost 6am, why not get ready to see everyone?" - she replied after a moment of silence looking at clock.  
"Do you really want to get rid of me?" - Shadow Weaver mocked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I wish" - Castaspella added rolling her eyes.  
Taller woman just chuckled quietly looking outside the window again.

Castaspella's mind was full of questions that she couldn't answer.  
Did it really happen?  
Is Shadow Weaver really not paying attention to everything she said then?  
Why was she so... different?  
Did she still have her powers and ability to control black magic?  
Why was she acting like she likes her?  
So many questions and no answer.  
Castaspella wanted to just vanish every time she saw that woman's gaze directed at her.

It was all so unrealistic, somewhere in her heart she hoped it was just some strange dream.  
If someone ever told her that Shadow Weaver can be nice, she would probably laugh at this person.  
But now she couldn't understand what was happening to her.  
Many more strange things happened that night.

\------------------------------------

Almost 3 hours have passed.  
It was 9 am.  
The first sun rays illuminated already the walls and corridors of the castle.  
There was the same scent of cinnamon and lavender in the air as every morning.  
Shadow Weaver stood in the center of the room staring at her reflection in the mirror.

''Are you okay?'' - Castaspella asked uncertainly, staring at her out of the corner of her eye.  
''In a moment I will have to look into the eyes of all people I have hurt and you ask me if I am okay?'' - Shadow Weaver hissed, taking a deep breath.  
"Everything will be fine, they have already forgiven you, they will be happy to see you" - shorter woman with a shy smile assured her.  
A brief moment of silence followed by an uncertain answer.  
''I hope you're right...'' - she began to speak still staring at her reflection.  
"...I am a terrible person, even you know it well, even trying to die, I came back here" - Shadow Weaver added closing her eyes as if she didn't want to show that she felt any emotions.  
"Oh please, nothing is lost, everyone will help you change... I'll help too" - Castaspella added smiling shyly.  
"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but thank you" - taller woman replied shyly smiling back.  
"If you can say thank you to me, it means that you will definitely be a good person" - she added mockingly.  
Shadow Weaver just rolled eyes, ignoring her words.

Moment they both feared had finally come.  
Castaspella walked towards the living room and Shadow Weaver followed her.  
They were all in the living room as they had been every morning.  
They could hear their voices already in the corridor.  
Castaspella stopped a few steps from entering, taking a deep breath.

''Are you ready?'' - she whispered turning around.  
The only answer she got was a shy nod.  
She still had something of her child form.  
Moment later, Castaspella entered the living room smiling and everyone's eyes turned to her.

''Hi auntie!'' - Glimmer said cheerfully, then took another sip of tea she was drinking.  
''Hello sweetie'' - she replied standing by the entrance, glancing the corner of her eye at taller woman who was still standing behind the wall.  
Fortunately, she didn't get drunk that much, so she was acting normally, not revealing anything.  
"We just talked about complications that may have prevented Shadow Weaver from coming back" - Bow said, looking at her as if inviting her to their conversation.  
A few seconds of silence and then more words that started the show.

''Actually, where's Shadow Weaver? She came here with you every time'' - Catra asked looking around as if looking for the same little girl.  
It was all crazy, but it was really happening.  
Castaspella just smiled as she waited for next question.  
"Auntie, where's Shadow Weaver?" - Glimmer asked as she put her cup on the table.  
What was going to happen in a moment, no one expected.

"She came here with me as always" - she replied moving away from the entrance.  
At the same moment Shadow Weaver approached her without a word.  
Silence fell in the room and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.  
Adora covered her mouth with hand, not believing what she was seeing.  
If Glimmer were still drinking her tea, she would probably spit it out in surprise.  
A few seconds of silence passed that seemed like an eternity before any words could be spoken.  
Shadow Weaver took a deep breath and decided to start talking.

''So I-...'' - that was all she had time to say before sudden enthusiasm interrupted her.  
''Shadow Weaver!'' - Catra screamed, quickly getting up from the couch together with Adora and even ran towards her.  
Not even a second passed and both of them were already next to her.  
Seeing Catra and Adora hugging Shadow Weaver was surely the most touching thing that had happened that day.  
"We missed you..." - Adora whispered, letting a tear run down her cheek.  
Melog was sitting on the couch, purring as if felt Catra's happiness.  
Even Shadow Weaver thought she was strong, but even she wasn't strong enough to hold back tear that ran down her cheek at that moment.  
Her heart, almost devoid of love all her life, melted with regret and happiness.  
''I missed you two too... '' - she replied, returning hug.

''So we succeeded to bring you back'' - Micah said after a while, wanting to break this touching moment so that both girls would not even strangle Shadow Weaver with their hug.  
Shadow Weaver just nodded as she wiped away tears that filled her eyes.  
''I admit that you look much better than the last time I saw you'' - he added with a smile as he put hand on her shoulder.  
''Nice to see you too, Micah" - she replied looking at him.  
Nobody could believe it was really happening.  
Castaspella just stood next to them smiling, watching Shadow Weaver return to her real family.

"Almost all of your scars are gone, is it thanks to healing spells?" - Glimmer asked with a smile looking at her.  
"Who knows, the most important thing is that I'm back and unfortunately you all have to live with me a little longer" - she replied with a smile looking at faces of both girls in front of her.  
"It won't be a problem for us" - Catra replied wagging her tail, not wanting to detach herself from Shadow Weaver.  
''Aww!'' - Bow squealed looking at what was happening in front of him.  
''Don't try to kill yourself this time'' - Catra added playfully with a sniffle.  
''I will try to'' - Shadow Weaver replied, placing hand on her shoulder.

''Welcome back'' - Micah added as he sat back down on the couch.  
''Where did you get these clothes? I didn't think you would ever wear something like this voluntarily'' - Glimmer asked, watching her.  
"Could your aunt be my answer?" - Shadow Weaver replied giving murderous glare at shorter woman.  
''Oh what's wrong with all of you? She looks good'' - Castaspella hissed and others just laughed quietly.  
''Stay with us this time'' - Adora said with a smile.  
''I'm not going anywhere'' - Shadow Weaver added, smiling back.

\------------------------------------

It was the beginning of something new.  
Everyone was happy about her return and it was proof enough that it would everything get better now.  
She was surprised that everyone had forgiven her, but she was also happy to be able to start all over again.  
Shadow Weaver talked to everyone all day.  
She talked to Micah about spells and their old days in Mystacor.  
She talked to Glimmer about progress in casting spells.  
She talked to Adora and Catra about past and future, also apologizing for everything she had done to them.  
Everyone really forgave her, it was amazing.  
Even Melog liked her, possibly most of it was Catra's fault.

There was no time she was alone.  
All the time someone was talking to her or doing anything else.  
She was even in her old greenhouse.  
Catra proudly showed how she take care of plants that looked great.  
She hadn't expected anyone to look into her greenhouse at all, but it was nice.

Walking without a mask and showing her face to everyone was weird, but it didn't bother her that much.  
After all, it was all her family in a way, her new, real family.  
Everyone treated her suspiciously normal, as if nothing had ever happened.  
Is this what forgiveness looks like?

They really wanted Shadow Weaver to be part of their life.  
And she? She was ready to try to be a better person for them.  
Everything was supposed to be better now, it had to be that way.  
Past didn't matter now, now all that mattered was to make up for lost time.  
Catra was forgiven, Hordak was forgiven, and Shadow Weaver was forgiven as well.

\------------------------------------

After a long day, evening had finally come.  
Sky turned orange again.  
These beautiful pink clouds have appeared again.  
Sun was slowly setting and last rays illuminated the castle.

Shadow Weaver was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking tea with Catra and Adora.  
In the meantime, she talked to them about many... stupid things.  
"I remember Glimmer's aunt furious face when you ran away to greenhouse again" - Adora laughed, remembering what had happened over the past few days.  
"Yeah, she wasn't a very good babysitter" - Shadow Weaver replied with a quiet chuckle, trying not to spill cup of tea she was holding.  
"I heard it!" - Castaspella raised her voice, suddenly entering the room.  
They tried not to laugh, not wanting to annoy her more.

After a while, Glimmer teleported next to them.  
"Ugh, I came to say that unfortunately we don't have a free room until tomorrow, so today you must be in the room with my aunt'' - pink-haired girl said uncertainly, looking at irritation appearing on Castaspella's face.  
"I'm sure your aunt doesn't mind" - Shadow Weaver mocked, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
Castaspella just groaned and left the room again, not believing what she was hearing.

Time was passing fast, too fast.  
It was already dark outside, and everyone was slowly returning to their rooms.  
Stars and moons glistened on sky, illuminating the night.  
With the lights off, Castaspella and Shadow Weaver returned to the room they unfortunately had to share.

Shadow Weaver again had to wear the same white nightgown that shorter woman had chosen for her.  
Empty wine glasses were still on the nightstand beside the bed.  
Air in the room smelled of Castaspella's perfumes.

Shadow Weaver stared at the view outside the window as she did every evening.  
Light of Etheria's moons illuminated the entire castle.  
As soon as Castaspella returned to the room, the same deep voice came.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" - she asked directing emerald eyes at her.  
"Talk about what?" - Castaspella asked, hoping to hear something other than what she was afraid of.  
"Maybe about what you've been saying the last few evenings?" - Shadow Weaver replied, staring outside the window again.  
A red blush appeared on her cheeks.  
Fuck.  
How could she explain all this to her now?  
Should she admit all these feelings?  
Damn it, how was she supposed to admit it when she didn't even know what she was feeling?  
Shadow Weaver acted as if she already knew everything, but wanted her to explain it all.  
She felt her heart beat faster as her pulse quickened.  
Why did she have to ask that?  
Well, now or never.

"Do you remember what I used to call you the last few days?" - she asked directing amber eyes towards her.  
"Of course, little demon, it even sounded cute" - she replied still staring at moons on the sky.  
"So... little demon, what will you answer if I ask you how do you feel about me?" - Castaspella continued, watching carefully taller woman sitting on the bed.  
Shadow Weaver smiled as if talking to her was something fun but interesting.  
"What would you like me to feel about you?" - she replied without even turning around.  
"This is not the answer to my question" - Shorter woman said firmly, wanting to reverse the roles so that Shadow Weaver would now be trapped and had to answer.  
Her expression didn't change.  
The same smile that made heart beat faster.  
"Casta, don't play with me, tell me what you feel" - Shadow Weaver replied then turned her head.  
Emerald eyes pierced Castaspella's heart and mind.

''I think...'' - she began to speak uncertainly, staring at her.  
Shadow Weaver continued to look at her with a serious expression on her face as if she were just waiting to hear it.  
"I think I like you... too much" - she said in a nervous voice, feeling that she was about to pass out.  
"You really don't know how to tell me this, do you?" - Shadow Weaver replied, raised an eyebrow.  
Castaspella looked at clock on the wall, refusing to continue to look at person who would probably laugh at her in a moment.  
But she didn't expect answer she got.

"I guess you're still not ready, well, we'll talk tomorrow if you want to" - taller woman said, patting bed with hand as if she was letting her know that they could go to sleep.  
Castaspella stared at her with wide eyes, but said nothing.  
She came up with her head bowed and lay down next to her.  
Minutes of silence passed and they both lay on the same bed.  
Castaspella was afraid to even say goodnight, she just wanted to go to sleep.  
Shadow Weaver apparently accepted this and just closed her eyes.

It was certainly one of the strangest days of life both of them.  
Maybe they'll both get some sleep tonight.  
What will happen tomorrow?  
Nobody knew that.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite and stupidest chapter.  
> I feel like I spoiled this story a bit, but I don't care.  
> I didn't know how exactly to describe Shadow Weaver's return and honestly I don't know how I came up with something so senseless.  
> Anyway, as always, I hope you like it!  
> I would be grateful if you leave a comment and write what you think, it really motivates me to keep writing such stupid things.


	14. Show me how you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Melog eats plants.

\------------------------------------

Shadow Weaver's return was something no one expected. Even so, it didn't seem to bother anyone.  
Everyone at Bright Moon, as well as on all Etheria, was trying to focus on the future and keeping peace all over the planet  
Past mistakes were slowly forgiven, giving everyone a chance for a new and better life.  
Even those who hurt many people got a new chance for happiness.  
Shadow Weaver was no exception.  
After understanding her childhood and her whole life, everyone agreed that she also deserved something good.  
Micah wanted to take her to Mystacor so that she would return to her previous position.  
She knew a lot about magic, could still teach students.  
On the other hand, Glimmer wanted to keep her at Bright Moon because she wanted Shadow Weaver to help her learn spells as well as being close to Catra and Adora.  
Their little dispute over what they would do with her continued, but still no one paid any attention.  
Another day began, and it was going to be one of the many wonderful ones.

It was 9 am.  
Out of habit, Castaspella was awake, but she refused to get out of bed.  
She was the type of person who could sleep until she was forcefully thrown out of bed.  
She turned her head to see if Shadow Weaver was asleep.  
She could have expected Shadow Weaver not to sleep.  
Taller woman was sitting quietly on the bed, already dressed, reading a book.

"Damn, when did you wake up?" - Castaspella asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
"I don't know, around 7am" - she replied without even looking at her as she continued reading a book.  
She got up early in the morning not only as a child.  
"I'm surprised you didn't wake me up" - shorter woman added closing her eyes again.  
"I can still throw you out of bed" - Shadow Weaver replied looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
"Just try and I'll kill you" - she muttered, ignoring her words.  
Shadow Weaver just rolled her eyes.  
After all these days, she could let Castaspella sleep for once.

Everyone noticed that Shadow Weaver was still repeating the habits she had as a child.  
For example that she is calm, doesn't talk much and rarely eats.  
The last example was a bit disturbing and especially irritated her current roommate.

''Go eat breakfast with us'' - Castaspella raised her voice, frowning.  
''No'' - firm and a little ignorant answer.  
"Go and eat breakfast with us right now" - she repeated, crossing her arms, hoping she would succeed this time.  
''I'm not hungry'' - Shadow Weaver replied, getting out of bed, also a little annoyed by shorter woman's behavior.  
"I swear, if you don't come with me right now, I'll shove bread down your throat by myself" - she hissed pointing at exit from the room.  
Shadow Weaver just groaned and then followed Castaspella as requested.  
She prefer to eat something now than risk Castaspella really would forced her to eat.

Seconds, minutes and finally hours passed.  
Everything was so strangely calm.  
Adora and Catra were sitting next to Shadow Weaver almost all the time, talking about a lot of things.  
Lot of things, like Horde memories, but not the bad ones.  
Especially Catra really wanted to make peace with Shadow Weaver and forget everything they had both done.  
They were on their way to achieving it, they didn't want to complicate anything, a second chance was something they both got and intended to use.  
Despite everything that had happened, Catra was glad to finally be able to talk to Shadow Weaver in peace.  
She was exceptionally nice to her.  
The only person Shadow Weaver still teased with was Castaspella, who sometimes blushed with anger and shame.  
They acted more like friends than enemies.  
Castaspella still didn't want to talk to her when she didn't have to.  
She still didn't know how to explain or say it all to her, but she knew she would have to do it anyway.  
Her feelings were still something she didn't want to talk about, anger pierced her heart as she remembered that Shadow Weaver probably already knew about everything.  
She was angry that she was stupid enough to say it all out loud while this little demon sat next to her.  
Now this little demon turned into a woman whose gaze paralyzed her every time.  
Damn it.

\------------------------------------

It was already afternoon.  
Clock showing 3pm, but it seemed that morning has only come a few minutes ago.  
Time passed so fast, too fast.

Glimmer promised to find temporary free room for Shadow Weaver, but again something went wrong.  
Castaspella didn't even want to hear it, knowing that it just meant Shadow Weaver would be her roommate all the time.  
Do they want to finish her off?  
She will strangle taller woman if she can't sleep because of her again.  
It was the only thing she was sure of.

Perfuma appeared at Bright Moon.  
She didn't even enter the castle, she waited on the courtyard for Catra, with whom she arranged for a meditation session, which was also supposed to be, in a way, therapy.  
Shadow Weaver didn't know Catra was involved in something like this, but that was understandable since she spent most of her time with Castaspella anyway.  
Everything would be great if it weren't for the fact that they wanted to force her into this pseudo therapy as well.  
Glimmer had to teleport with her because she didn't even want to take one step towards the courtyard.  
Reaction of Perfuma when she saw her was similar to the others, eyes wide open and a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that they succeeded to bring you back, so you will be participating in our meditation session too?" - she said with a smile, coming up too close to her.  
Apparently she didn't know anything like personal space.  
Catra just stood next to her with a slightly mocking smile.  
Before Shadow Weaver could reply, she was interrupted.  
"Yes, she will attend a meditation session and if she tries to escape just tie her up with some vines" - Glimmer replied, teleporting back to the castle.  
Perfuma, smiling, showed her and Catra the place where they should sit.  
Shadow Weaver just groaned quietly knowing there was no other way.

It's only been 15 minutes.  
Shadow Weaver sat upright, trying to stay awake hearing the same lecture on love and understanding a third time.  
Catra seemed a little amused that she had to be sitting here too.  
''Okay, now say...'' - Perfuma began to speak, ignoring the bored expressions on Catra and Shadow Weaver.  
"Catra, what can you be grateful to Shadow Weaver for?" - she said with a smile on her face pointing to person sitting in front of her on grass.  
"I don't know, I'm grateful to her for coming back and... for agreeing to be here with me and... for not killing me" - Catra replied with a shy smile not knowing exactly what to say.  
"Yeah, wonderful... your turn Shadow Weaver" - Perfuma added slightly confused as she looked at her.  
At that moment, she regretted agreeing to stay here at all.  
Catra stared at her as if she was just waiting for her to say something.  
Well, there was no other choice.  
''I'm grateful for that she agreed to forgive me, didn't cut my throat with her claws, and...'' - she stopped as she looked towards her greenhouse.  
"I will be grateful if you take your cat away from my garden!" - Shadow Weaver added, getting up and walking towards Melog, who was eating leafs from her plants at entrance to the greenhouse.  
Catra tried not to laugh.  
"This is not how I imagined meditation sessions with you two..." - Perfuma muttered, frowning.  
This wonderful therapy, full of warm and strange words, ended with locking door to the greenhouse.  
Melog didn't even regret it, circling Shadow Weaver as if to play with her.  
Perfuma surely regretted that she had agreed to conduct therapy with them.  
Most of the afternoon had passed in this way.

\------------------------------------

Evening has already come, almost night, actually.  
Sky was getting darker.  
Stars were more and more visible.  
Everyone ate supper in the dining room.  
Of course, one person was missing.  
One empty seat, one empty plate and one empty glass.  
It was no secret to find out who was not there.

"Does anyone know where Shadow Weaver is?" - Micah asked looking at the empty seat.  
They all exchanged uncertain glances looking around.  
"Haven't seen her since session with Perfuma" - Catra muttered looking at Adora, who just shrugged.  
A moment of silence before any words could be spoken.  
"Fine, I'll go find her" - Castaspella said, standing up and walking towards exit from the dining room.  
''I will go with you'' - added Glimmer, almost getting up.  
"No sweetie, I know where I can find her" - she replied and closed the door behind her.

The fact that Shadow Weaver didn't show up at all meals was nothing new.  
Usually she was either in greenhouse or in the room she shared with Castaspella.

She walked over to the window that revealed the courtyard.  
The door to greenhouse was closed.  
So second option will most likely be the correct one.  
Castaspella was walking down the corridor towards her room, not knowing exactly why she was doing it.  
Maybe she just wanted to confront taller woman as she planned.

At the same time, Shadow Weaver was standing in the center of the dark room staring at her reflection in mirror.  
She stood among the shadows that had been her allies for so many years...  
She didn't know Castaspella was walking towards her, she didn't care now.  
She stared at her reflection, remembering Catra's words.

''I'm grateful to her for coming back and...''   
For coming back? Why would anyone be grateful that she came back?  
A second chance is something she never deserved.  
She knew it.  
She knew that she shouldn't be here, that she should have long since left this world and found herself in hell that probably had been her place from the beginning.  
Still, she was here.  
She was here at Bright Moon, staring at herself in mirror, running away from supper, thinking about what she deserved it all.  
What made her deserve understanding, happiness and... family.  
Looking at her reflection, she still saw the same cruel, evil woman, hiding her face under mask, hiding mistakes of the past.

Memories she did not want to remember began to come back, including very clear one.  
She remembered how happy and proud of herself she was when, as a teenager, she was accepted as a teacher of the youngest grades.  
She was one of the few who succeed to achieve something like this, she was only 16, soon to be 17, and already she could do much more than most experienced students.  
Fact that she could do something perfectly, but even that wasn't enough to please someone like Norwyn.  
He was gone, and yet he was still alive in her mind.  
He didn't congratulate her, merely gave her a look of contempt and disgust, then spoke words that took away all the joy of her success.

"Great, then show that you can do at least something right and don't spoil everything, you shouldn't have this position and you know it well"  
He had the authority, he could have taken the position from her, but he didn't.  
It wasn't that he didn't have the possibility, he wanted fear to fill her heart.  
He wanted her to fail, to let her know that she was nothing more than an orphan with no future.  
Norwyn, that fucking bastard...  
She tried, managed to keep her position as a teacher, was one of the best sorceresses in all of Mystacor... and so what did she get?  
Her dreams vanished the day she decided to cast this unfortunate spell.  
Her desire for success in Horde only made her hurt Adora and Catra.  
She hurt everyone around, so how did she deserve a second chance?  
She was humiliated and insulted since she was a child, maybe rightly so? Maybe it was known from the beginning that she would become such a monster?

''Fuck'' - she whispered to herself, even though she really wanted to scream.  
Her reflection still showed one scar around her eye.  
Why didn't that one scar disappear? Is this meant to remind her that she really is a monster?  
Her heart began to beat faster.  
She could feel anger and irritation boiling in her body.  
She would have exploded with wild fury if Castaspella hadn't appeared in the doorway.

"Come on, you must eat something" - she said looking around the room.  
"I'm not hungry, get out" - Shadow Weaver replied frowning as she closed her eyes.  
''You have to eat someth-...'' - she began to speak before taller woman suddenly interrupted her.  
"I said get out!" - Shadow Weaver screamed at her.  
The same eyes filled with fury, the same fangs visible as if she was about to attack, the same invisible fear filling the mind.  
Castaspella stared at her with wide eyes, but she didn't leave, just closed the door and stayed in the room.  
A brief moment of silence filled the room.

''What's going on with you?'' - Castaspella asked quietly, standing still, giving her a personal space.  
''You're really asking me what's going on? I shouldn't be here, it's going on!'' - she replied still staring at her reflection.  
Castaspella looked terrified, as if she was afraid to talk to her at all.  
''What are you talking about?'' - she continued slowly taking steps towards her.  
There was a brief silence before an answer came.  
"I didn't deserve a second chance, I should have been burning in hell a long time ago, everyone knows it, even you know it well" - Shadow Weaver replied, taking a deep breath as she fought the grief that engulfed her heart.  
"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you, we forgive you, you don't have to worry about what-..." - she began to speak before taller woman interrupted her again.  
"I'm a monster, Castaspella, I didn't deserve any good" - she said trying to calm herself.  
She wanted to drown in memories of the past and probably would have done so if not...

"You are not a monster" - Castaspella said, placing hand on her shoulder.  
"Give up, no one has ever made me feel loved, no one has ever made me feel any different than a fucking monster..." - she replied quickly looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
Moment of weakness was stronger than her pride and honor she wanted to keep.  
Shorter woman stood in front of her without saying anything.  
Fuck, she wanted to talk about her feelings, she didn't think Shadow Weaver was going to need to talk about her own.  
Maybe it needs to be done eventually and free from chains of her mind.  
Either she drown in her own fear or she would do it right here and now.  
The moment she was so afraid of finally came.

"You're not a monster, at least not to me" - Castaspella said and approached taller woman dangerously close.  
It was only a second as she grabbed Shadow Weaver's head with both hands and stood on tiptoe.  
It was only the few seconds she had thought for so long.  
A few seconds that felt like forever.  
After a moment she quickly moved away from her.

Silence filled the room.  
The only sound was rapid beating of their hearts.  
Shadow Weaver looked like all her anger was gone.  
Emerald eyes wide open, pointed ears slightly raised, and a red shade on her cheeks.  
Her pulse quickened with every second she was in this room with her.

"Get some sleep alone today, I'll sleep in the living room" - Castaspella said, then quickly took her nightgown from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Darkness filled the room again, as did silence.  
Light of Etheria's moons streamed through the window.  
Shadow Weaver looked at herself in mirror again.  
She immediately noticed a trace of black lipstick on her lips.  
She smiled slightly, almost invisibly trying to understand everything that had just happened.

''Damn it''

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone is reading this, but...  
> I know this chapter is a bit short, but I really wanted to write it.  
> I didn't know how to accurately describe Perfuma's meditation sessions, I will probably improve it in the next chapters.  
> Sorry not sorry, but I ship these two and you can't help it.  
> As always, literally, I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, have a nice day.


	15. We act like children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret comes out too soon.

\------------------------------------

The irritating smell of smoke from extinguished candles and lavender couldn't hide the confusion she felt at that moment.  
She was still standing there, in the middle of that damn room.  
Addictive darkness surrounding her made her unable to stop thinking about what had happened.  
Kiss.  
Kiss filled with feelings that were long suppressed.  
Her reflection in the mirror showed how pathetic mess she had turned into.  
A trace of black lipstick on her lips and a red blush that for some reason still hasn't faded away.  
Rapid heartbeat slowed.  
Why? Why, instead of saying anything, had she just let her come out with slam of the door?  
She could respond in many ways, anger, understanding, or reciprocating that feeling that made her blood boil, but instead stood there and said nothing.  
She just watched as shame painted on Castaspella's face and how she probably already regrets what she did.  
Why was she so surprised? She suspected that shorter woman probably had feelings for her, she heard her words, she knew it.  
Maybe she just hadn't expected it to be shown so quickly and that way.  
It was pathetic, a carousel of feelings that came and went leaving only anger and sadness.  
What if others find out?  
Oh God, they're all gonna kill her.  
She casually wiped symbol of wild feelings from her lips, taking a deep breath as if she still felt the fruity aftertaste of black lipstick  
The sound of clock ticking irritated her senses.  
Damn it.

Two or three hours had passed.  
She wanted to fall asleep, she wanted to fall asleep so that the feelings she didn't understand would stop piercing her heart.  
Somewhere in the distance, at the other end of the corridor, she heard a door closing, signaling that everyone was returning to their rooms.  
Lights went out, leaving only darkness.  
She looked at her snow-white nightgown on the bed, she didn't have the strength to go to sleep.  
Shadow Weaver knew that even if she tried to fall asleep, she wouldn't succeed.  
She didn't know what to do, she was furious that all this was happening anyway.  
Light of moons of Etheria illuminated the room.  
She shouldn't be here, she should die in Heart of Etheria, and instead she was here in Bright Moon wondering if she even deserved it all.  
She deserved nothing, a life, a family... and Castaspella's feelings.  
Fuck.  
If this is really happening, if she really was given a second chance, she's not going to waste it.  
She decided to take a walk around the castle, knowing she wouldn't sleep all night anyway.

She left the room closing the door behind her.  
Shadow Weaver felt comfortable walking down the dark corridor.  
Shadows have always been her allies and the remnants of dark magic in her body made itself felt.  
It was all so untrue, so strange and yet wonderful.  
Shit, is her life really a comedy?  
Maybe she really is a monster from hell.  
Blood and bones poisoned by black magic.  
Despite this, she was walking down the corridor of the castle where members of her alleged family lived.  
How did she deserve a family? She was always cruel and vengeful.  
She still remembered the feeling as flames of wild magic encircled her in Heart of Etheria.  
She could just burn up and go back to hell she came from.  
As Castaspella would say, a little demon from hell.  
How did she deserve to be able to live, breathe and feel?  
It was stupid, pathetic, without any sense.  
Maybe she was just lucky.  
What is the moral of the story?  
That even evil deserves happiness? Stupidity.

After a few long minutes, she reached the living room.  
Darkness around her was slowly fading away through the glowing orange flame in the fireplace.  
It was the only source of light that didn't go out during the night silence.  
She gracefully took subsequent steps, quietly enough that the sound of her heels hitting the floor didn't attract anyone's attention.  
She has always been able to blend into the surroundings just like a shadow.  
Probably Shadow Weaver was the only person in the castle who was still awake.  
Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the flame that wouldn't go out until morning.  
An almost empty glass of wine on a table in the middle of the living room caught her attention.  
A red drink that makes all bad thoughts go away.  
The person she was actually looking for lay on the couch next to the table.  
Her gaze stopped on Castaspella's pale face, already asleep.  
Was she really so stressed that she reached for wine?  
And this is what Shadow Weaver says, a person who will sooner jump out of the window than give up alcohol for more than a week.  
She stood there motionless looking at the woman in front of her for whom she felt guilty.  
She watched Castaspella's chest rise and fall as she breathed, a long purple nightgown covering her body.  
Shorter woman was sleeping peacefully, curled into a ball, her long black hair falling over her face.  
I guess they were both just as confused about what had happened.  
Shadow Weaver carefully sat down on the couch next to her without even touching her body.  
The silence around was unbearable, she heard her own thoughts more and more clearly.  
She looked again at the flame shining in the fireplace. So bright and warm.  
She remembered vaguely how until a few days ago she had sat here as a child, staring at the same flame.  
Castaspella sat next to her patiently waiting for her to fall asleep, gently touching her short black curls.  
She looked at her with compassion and concern all the time.  
Since they found her in the Heart of Etheria, Castaspella had spent the most time with her.  
They ate breakfast together, watched flowers together on the courtyard in Mystacor, laughed together, watched the sunsets... it was so beautiful and at the same time unreal.  
Why was she the one who take care her if she hated her before? Castaspella's feelings were a mystery.  
Shadow Weaver looked at her again, sighing quietly.  
An almost invisible smile appeared on her face as she touched Castaspella's cheek, feeling the warmth probably caused by alcohol.  
She began to wonder what their conversations would be like. Will they both stay in awkward silence or finally talk about their own feelings?  
Or maybe there will be no more conversations and they will start avoiding each other? She didn't know, didn't want to even think about it.  
Skin on her uncovered shoulder was cold.  
Shadow Weaver got up from the couch and headed back to their room.  
A few minutes later she returned to the living room with blanket in her hands that usually lay on the bed.  
She carefully covered Castaspella with a white, warm blanket as if she didn't want her to get cold at night.  
She was surprised that she was becoming so concerned about Castaspella's health.  
She was looking at her with the same soft gaze as Castaspella looked at her.  
Pathetic.  
Until recently, she was a person who would do anything for power. But now? She wouldn't admit it, but now she wanted to see happiness in everyone's faces in the castle.  
Maybe it really is time to change.  
Instead of wondering why she got a second chance, maybe she just needs to take advantage of it.  
A demon from hell among the royal corridors of the castle, idiocy.  
But if everyone accepts it, maybe she should too.  
After all these years of suffering, maybe she needs some joy too.  
The vision of chasing Melog out of her garden every day, avoiding meditation with Perfuma and teasing Castaspella was not what she expected, but maybe she needed it.  
She hated herself for everything she did, but maybe Adora is right. Maybe it's time to forget about the past and focus on the future.  
It will be hard, but not impossible.

Since she's awake anyway, she decided to do something good.  
It won't be much, but always something.  
She discreetly crept into the castle kitchen.  
Shadow Weaver carefully took one glass from the cupboard and filled with water.  
From the cupboard beside, where there were various medications, she took some headache pills.  
She knew how annoying headache was after drinking too much alcohol, she didn't want Castaspella to get through it because of her fault.  
She quietly left the kitchen, looking to see if there was anyone around, and quickly returned to the living room.  
Flames of fire illuminated her pale skin as she walked over to the table and left a glass of water and pills on it.  
She wasn't going to be here all night.  
She smiled shyly last time looking at Castaspella and left the living room.  
Shadow Weaver returned to her room and reached for the book to somehow spend that night.

\------------------------------------

Sky was getting brighter and brighter.  
Stars were disappearing and orange rays appeared instead, announcing sunrise.  
Catra purred softly as she cuddled up to Adora.  
Bow and Glimmer were preparing breakfast in the castle kitchen and Micah was making coffee while talking to them.  
Morning was as calm as usual.  
Castaspella slowly opened her sleepy amber eyes.  
She immediately felt her head throb and wished she had ever touched alcohol.  
She groaned quietly, sitting down where she had just been lying.  
She looked around and immediately saw a glass of water and pills on the table and moment later blanket she was covered with.  
For a moment she didn't understand where it had all come from, but it must have been prepared for her.  
Before she could do anything, she heard her niece's friendly voice.

''Hi auntie!'' - Glimmer said as she teleported into the living room with a cup of tea in her hand.  
Castaspella looked at her a little distracted.  
"Hello, sweetie, did you bring it here?" - she asked, her hand slightly trembling as she grabbed a glass of water.  
"No, anyway why were you sleeping here?" - pink-haired girl replied with slight confusion as she took a sip of her tea.  
''...it is a long story'' - Castaspella said, not going to admit what had happened, while swallowing one of the pills.  
Glimmer just shrugged and sat down on the other couch.  
''Are you okay?'' - she asked as she put her cup of tea on the table, seeing tiredness on her aunt's face.  
"Y-Yeah, I just drunk a little too much wine..." - Castaspella replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
''Did you drink alone? Without Shadow Weaver? I'm surprised she didn't get drunk with you'' - Glimmer added with a mocking smile.  
''Very funny'' - she replied, rolling her eyes.

At the same time, Shadow Weaver entered the kitchen after a sleepless night.  
Micah was still there talking to Bow, they quickly noticed her.  
''Are you okay? You look terrible'' - Micah asked looking at her reddened eyes.  
''Thanks...'' - she replied, slightly frowning as she approached the cupboard with tea bags.  
"I mean -... did you even sleep at night?" - he added, looking at her messy hair and pale skin.  
''No'' - she replied quickly and without thinking as she adding a teaspoon of sugar into her ginger tea.  
"Take care of yourself, there's no reason why you shouldn't sleep all night" - he said, taking a sip of coffee.  
''Maybe you're right...'' - Shadow Weaver muttered, smelling aroma of ginger.  
Bow and Micah exchanged hesitant glances, not knowing what to say.  
After a moment, she left the kitchen holding a cup of tea, which was one of the few things that calmed her down.  
Despite her cold responses, she was grateful that they were interested in how she felt.

Minutes passed and she continued to walk through the halls of the castle, not knowing where to go.  
She stops at a fairly large balcony.  
Rays of rising sun illuminated her face, making her eyes narrow a little.  
She felt a gust of cold morning wind.  
She went to the railing and took another sip of her tea.  
A few days ago she and Castaspella watched the sunsets on the same balcony.  
Birds are chirping, letting another day begin.  
From the balcony you could see Whispering Woods, river and mountains in the distance.  
Shadow Weaver was staring at beautiful view in front of her when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.  
She turned her head slightly so that she could see who it was out of the corner of her eye.  
She was expecting everyone, but not her.

''Nice to see you...'' - Castaspella said, approaching her hesitantly.  
She was already wearing the same purple dress as always, but with hair down.  
The same barely visible smile appeared on Shadow Weaver's face again, then she looked back at the view in front of her.  
Castaspella stood next to her, also looking straight ahead, without saying anything.  
There was a brief silence between them before any words were spoken.  
''It was you, right?'' - shorter woman spoke almost in a whisper.  
Shadow Weaver looked at her as if letting her know she was listening to what she was saying.  
"You brought that blanket, pills and a glass of water into the living room, right?" - Castaspella added, also looking at her.  
Maintaining eye contact was quite awkward, so Shadow Weaver turned her head again.  
"Yeah, and what are you gonna do with that information?" - she replied smiling slightly.  
Castaspella shrugged before answering.  
"I guess nothing, but thank you" - she replied, smiling as well.  
She hadn't expected Castaspella to come to her in such a good mood.  
Another long seconds of silence passed.  
She stared at lemon slice at the bottom of her cup.  
Sun illuminated everything around.  
She took a deep breath, feeling a strange peace she hadn't felt in a long time.  
It didn't take long, however.

"Do you want to talk to me?" - shorter woman asked, staring at her out of the corner of her eye.  
''What do you want to talk about?'' - she replied without even looking at her.  
"Maybe about what happened yesterday?" - Castaspella added, still looking at her.  
This time Shadow Weaver looked at her as well.  
''What? A kiss with a demon is not enough for you?'' - she replied, smiling mockingly seeing blush on cheeks of shorter woman.  
''You're stupid'' - Castaspella added, also smiling.  
Once they were ready to kill each other and once they acted like best friends.  
It was horrible, but even fun.  
"Actually... I wanted to talk about how you feel about it, how you feel about me..." - she spoke again after a while.  
"I'm surprised you care about feelings of a monster like me" - Shadow Weaver replied with the same mocking smile, making Castaspella want to laugh.  
"Damn it, stop!" I'm trying to talk to you seriously'' - shorter woman added, turning her head not to show that these silly taunts amused her.  
Shadow Weaver chuckled quietly and decided to answer Castaspella's question.  
It's time to take this step, which both have been waiting for a long time.  
"If you really want to know how I feel about you... then tell me what you would like me to feel about you" - she replied with a shy smile, staring at the view in front of her.  
''W-What?'' - Castaspella muttered, looking at her with a little confusion.  
"Do you regret what you did yesterday?" - taller woman added, looking at her.  
''N-No'' - Castaspella replied uncertainly.  
Shadow Weaver touched her cheek gently.  
"Would you like it to continue?" - she asked, staring at her with those emerald eyes.  
Castaspella smiled as she realized what that meant.  
"You could just say you felt the same" - she replied putting her hand to Shadow Weaver's hand.  
"Let it be, but let's keep it a secret for now, okay?" - Shadow Weaver added, leaving a quick kiss on Castaspella's hand.  
''I think it's a good idea'' - she replied trying to ignore the rapid pounding of her own heart.  
All tears and screams led them to this place.  
It was stupid, but it was really happening.

Shadow Weaver had never expected something like this to happen to her.  
Ever since she could remember, everyone had told her she was terrible, but maybe it's time to change that.  
Maybe it's time to open heart to forgiveness, joy and... love?  
Maybe it's finally time to start living a happy life.

\------------------------------------

It was already afternoon.  
Catra's screams and laughter filled the corridor of the castle.  
Why? The answer is simple.  
She was not watching over Melog again, who ate some plants from Shadow Weaver's garden.  
''Catra! I'm not going to run after you! Come back here right now!'' - She screamed, following her.  
''Sorry! It won't happen again!'' - she replied trying to suppress a laugh as she saw Melog dragging plant along with the flowerpot.  
Shadow Weaver stopped, not wanting to chase these two cats anymore.  
She took a deep breath as she saw torned flower petals.  
''Help you clean this up?'' - a familiar low voice.  
She turned to see Micah picking up flower petals from the floor.  
''I can do it myself, but thank you'' - she replied, also picking up destroyed plants.  
"I still can't get used to seeing your face" - he said after a moment with a smile.  
Shadow Weaver looked at him with a slight surprise.  
"Yeah, I miss my mask or even my veil a little" - she replied, going back to picking up next flower petals.  
"Unnecessarily, you have nothing you should hide" - Micah said smiling at her.  
It was strange, but nice.  
"Scar around my eye is reason enough" - she muttered, standing up, holding the remains of her plants in hands.  
"Oh come on, you look really good, trust me" - he added, turning as if it were meant to end their conversation.  
Shadow Weaver said nothing, just stood there a little surprised.  
Telling her she looks good, what a joke.  
He might as well say that she had never done anything wrong.  
Still, it was even nice.

She returned to her greenhouse.  
The scent of basil and mint filled the air around.  
Shadow Weaver frowned as she saw cat's paw prints on dirt scattered around her.  
She needed her own greenhouse, locked with a key so that no cat would break in.  
She would probably have been furious had it not been for the soothing voice she heard seconds later.  
"Melog crept into your greenhouse again?"   
With the same barely visible smile, she turned to look at Castaspella standing at the entrance to greenhouse.  
''Yeah, but it won't take long to clean it up'' - Shadow Weaver replied with a sigh.  
''You need help?'' - shorter woman asked coming closer.  
"No, but thank you" - she replied with a shy smile.  
"So maybe will you let me invite you for tea?" - Castaspella added shyly after a moment.  
"Aww, are you invite me to a date?" - Shadow Weaver replied mockingly, crossing her arms.  
''Stop mocking me! I'm trying to be nice!'' - she hissed, trying to pretend that she wasn't amused by stupid behavior of taller woman.  
Shadow Weaver also tried not to laugh at the irritation of shorter woman.  
"Fine, I accept your invitation" - she replied, starting to pick up shreds of her plants from the ground.  
"Great, and stop making fun of me all the time you goddamn demon" - Castaspella added playfully and left greenhouse.  
Shadow Weaver just quietly chuckled under her breath.

Each subsequent day brings more and more surprises.  
Forgiveness, family and now love? This is way too much, something she didn't deserve.  
But maybe she was lucky enough to get it all.  
Stupidity.

Maybe after everything she's been through.  
Maybe after all the cruelty she's suffered.  
Maybe after all the words that made her want to disappear.  
Finally, it's time for happiness.

\------------------------------------

Evening was slowly approaching.  
Catra and Adora were sitting in their room relaxing together, warming themselves by the flames in the fireplace.  
Catra purred softly as blonde stroked her hair.  
Melog was sitting next to them, chewing on one of plants stolen from garden.  
Glimmer, Bow and Micah were sitting in the living room talking to each other.  
Sun was slowly going down.  
Sky was turning orange and clouds pink.  
Shadow Weaver walked slowly towards her room.  
Drinking tea with Castaspella was not what she expected, but she wasn't disappointed either.  
She felt her stomach tightening, but it wasn't sadness or anger, but rather... happiness.  
It's funny how a nightmare turns into a wonderful dream.  
Until recently, she wanted to die, and now? Now she is going to have a cup of tea with someone who makes her heart flutter.

She entered the room seeing Castaspella sitting on a chair and a kettle and two cups on the table.  
There was a distinct ginger scent that was impossible to overlook.  
"Why exactly ginger tea?" - she asked closing the door behind her.  
"I know it's your favorite type of tea and I like it too" - Castaspella replied, handing her a cup.  
"How cute, are you trying to charm me with your kindness?" - Shadow Weaver replied mockingly as she sat down on the chair next to her.  
''You're stupid'' - she muttered taking a sip of tea.  
Taller woman just smiled.

A few minutes of silence passed.  
Sun was slowly fading away and sky seemed to darken.  
Shadow Weaver didn't want to sit in silence all the time, so she decided to tease Castaspella a bit.  
''So from now on, I can call myself your girlfriend? Or maybe a lover?'' - she mocked then taking a sip of her tea.  
''If you want it that much, my girfriend'' - Castaspella replied in an equally mocking tone.  
It was pathetic but fun.  
It happens so fast, it is so unreal.  
Yet they both sit here drinking tea now.

Seconds, minutes passed.  
They talked about everything that happened recently.  
''I still have mark of your goddamn fangs on my hand'' - Castaspella said, showing redness on her skin.  
"Oh come on, I wasn't that terrible" - taller woman replied, rolling her eyes.  
"You kept me from sleeping all the time, and when you wanted me to get out of bed, you scratched, tickled or bit me" - she hissed, but she wasn't angry, she was just mocking her.  
"And I can keep doing it if you don't shut up now" - Shadow Weaver replied playfully, taking a sip of her tea.  
Castaspella just laughed quietly.  
And so on all the time.  
Their conversations were no longer as awkward as before. Both seemed to be comfortable with each other.  
"Maybe this time you can drink wine with me instead of getting drunk alone?" - Shadow Weaver asked with a mocking smile.  
"Okay, but I'm not gonna let you pass out drunk" - Castaspella replied in the same playfully tone.  
They both seemed more calm and happy.

\------------------------------------

About three hours have passed.  
It was 9pm.  
Sun was almost down.  
Sky was almost dark.  
Stars were more and more visible.  
As planned, they were sitting alone in the living room holding glasses of wine.  
Red wine was a wonderful act of ending the day.  
Living room was lit only by flames from the fireplace.  
Cheeks were warm, but it was not clear whether it was from alcohol or atmosphere between them.

''If you get drunk before me, this time I will wake you up in the morning'' - Castaspella laughed as she took a sip of wine.  
"I can't wait, my dear" - taller woman replied with a smile.  
''You're horrible'' - she said rolling her eyes.  
''You're funny when you get mad'' - Shadow Weaver replied with a mocking glance at her.  
And so on all the time.  
It was so unreal.  
If anyone ever would told Shadow Weaver that she would be with Castaspella, she would probably laugh at him.  
However, maybe even a monster from hell like her deserves something good.

Seconds and minutes passed.  
They were still sitting there and talking to each other, drinking wine.  
"So, are we going to tell them?" - Shadow Weaver asked as shorter woman rested head on her shoulder.  
"Not so fast, you are so annoying that I don't know if I can stand you for more than two days" - Castaspella replied playfully with a mocking smile.  
''Very funny'' - taller woman added, rolling her eyes.

About an hour passed.  
It was almost dark outside the windows.  
Everyone except them had already returned to their rooms.  
Another long moment of silence was broken by Castaspella's voice.

''Shadow Weaver...'' - she began to speak while setting an almost empty glass of wine on the table.  
Taller woman just looked at her.  
"Can I do it again?" - she asked, looking at her with those glittering amber eyes.  
''What do you mean?'' - Shadow Weaver replied, already suspecting what she was talking about.  
"You really want me to say that?" - Castaspella asked with a raised eyebrow, guessing that taller woman knew what she meant.  
"You don't have to say it, just do it" - Shadow Weaver said, putting hand to her cheek.  
Castaspella felt her heart beat faster.  
Looking into those emerald eyes previously tainted with mist of dark magic, she really wanted to do it.  
An offer she couldn't refuse, and she accepted it.  
Their lips touched again.  
This time they both wanted it.  
The same fruity flavor of black lipstick.  
The same feeling as pulse speeds up and blush warms cheeks.  
This moment would be so wonderful if it wasn't for something that interrupted it.  
Something that will cause a lot of trouble.

''Oh Fuck'' - a voice they both refused to hear at that moment.

''Catra! We can explain it!'' - Castaspella said quickly, jumping away from Shadow Weaver with the speed of light.  
''Sorry, I was just going to the kitchen to get milk for Melog and...'' - and so it started.  
Plan to keep their relationship a secret was shattered.  
Only a few seconds passed.  
Catra was standing nervous next to the exit from living room and Castaspella tried to explain it all somehow.  
Wonderful.  
After a while, Shadow Weaver decided to hold it all down somehow.  
"Okay, enough" - she said getting up from the couch, getting their attention.  
"Catra, we'll talk about it tomorrow if you want, but keep it a secret, please" - she said, sighing nervously, afraid that this cat would tell others about everything in a moment.  
Catra looked a little confused, but then calmed down and replied.  
"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow and I just want you both to know that I don't mind your relationship if that makes you happy" - she replied smiling uncertainly.  
It was surprising, very surprising.  
Catra's acceptance was something really nice of her.  
''Thank you'' - Shadow Weaver added smiling uncertainly.  
Catra only smiled back and left living room, heading towards the kitchen.  
There was a brief moment of silence before any words could be spoken.

"This is not how I imagined it" - Castaspella groaned, frowning as she reached for her glass of wine again.  
Catra knows, so sooner or later the entire castle will know.  
Great.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: write a story without too many love plots.  
> Also me: kiss, kiss, kiss.  
> Sorry but I love these two and they should be together, you can't change my mind.  
> Please let me know in the comment if you like it and if I'm not exaggerating too much.


	16. The stars will shine for us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened then, it's finally time to rest.

\------------------------------------

Magic of Heart of Etheria shone in the night sky, contrasting with all the stars.  
Moons illuminating everything made all of Etheria overflowing with beautiful views, even in the middle of the night.

It's fun to see past mistakes turn into a life full of peace and love she never dreamed of.  
Pain she had been drowning in for many years finally disappears.

It's been three long months since Catra saw something that she wasn't supposed to see.  
It was surprising that she hadn't told anyone, as promised.  
Only Catra knew about what had happened that evening.  
After many tiring conversations between Glimmer and her father about what to do with Shadow Weaver, they finally made a joint decision that everyone accepted.  
Shadow Weaver had to move to Mystacor.  
Micah wasn't sure if this woman could teach magic, especially since she was quite weak after all that happened.  
Currently, she is obliged to take care plants in the courtyard in Mystacor, so you can say that they made her a gardener instead of a teacher.  
It was actually better that way. She could do what she even liked and not worry about that her magic was regenerating very slowly.  
Glimmer refused to just kick Shadow Weaver out of Bright Moon, assured her that she would come to Mystacor for magic lessons every 3 weeks.

It wasn't long, and yet a lot of things changed.  
Everyone tried to forget about the past to build a better future.

\------------------------------------

''Adora! Adora wake up!'' - Catra whispered, poking her girlfriend on the shoulder.  
''W-What?''- blonde moaned, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
"I can't find Melog!" - Catra frowned as she watched Adora try to understand what was happening.  
Adora slowly looked around and then laid her head back on the pillow as if completely ignoring her girlfriend's behavior.  
''Adora! Get up and help me find Melog!'' - Catra grunted, poking blonde on the shoulder again.  
"Uhh-... it's 7am, Melog must be eating plants in Shadow Weaver garden again" - Adora moaned, rolling her eyes, wanting to continue to sleep.  
"Wait what?" - Catra replied with a little surprise as she walked quickly to the window.  
Looking at the courtyard of the castle, she noticed the open door to greenhouse, the chewed plants, and her delighted Melog next to it all.  
''Damn it Adora! Why didn't you say that Melog steals and eats these plants when you knew it! Shadow Weaver thought it was me!'' - Catra hissed looking at her girlfriend,  
A few short seconds passed before blonde answered.  
"Uhh... I forgot?" - she said smiling nervously then quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room as if she wanted to run away from Catra.  
''Come back here now! This time you will clean this greenhouse!'' - shorter girl shouted, quickly running after Adora to catch her.

Their screams woke everyone in the castle, but it was nothing new.  
Glimmer and Bow were making breakfast in the kitchen at the same time with mocking smiles watching Adora trying to hide under the table.  
Of course Catra found her easily, she waited patiently for her girlfriend to come out from under the table.  
From time to time, delighted Melog would bring plants stolen from greenhouse to the kitchen.  
Bright Moon guards weren't quite pleased to see the giant cat dragging broken flowerpots and chewed plants behind.  
Everyone is used to such mornings.

\------------------------------------

Mystacor, however, was much calmer.  
Every morning snow-white clouds circled the pink sky.  
The scent of lavender wafted across the island. Cold mist slowly faded as the sun rose.

Shadow Weaver had been awake for a long time, always waking up before sunrise.  
She was sitting on the bed reading a book in the room she had received as her own.  
The room was not big, but cozy. There were many plants, books, tea bags, herbs and other things that sorceress liked.  
She rarely wanted to leave this place, Mystacor still brought back unpleasant memories that she tried to forget.  
Even so, there were still things and... people who made it worth leaving the room.  
The smell of freshly brewed ginger tea filled the room.  
Long black curls fell over her back, revealing pointy ears and a gold earring on one of them.  
A gold earring resembling a star, this type of jewelry was quite popular, especially among important people living in Mystacor.  
Of course, the originator of this idea was Castaspella, who had to accept the fact that Shadow Weaver didn't want to wear a golden circle-shaped tiara like she did.  
The guild badge was intended only for members and teachers, and as Shadow Weaver was only a gardener at the moment, she had to wait for the badge.  
However, she didn't like this type of thing, so wearing the small earring that Castaspella forced her to wear was a nuisance.

Minutes passed slowly.  
However, her quiet morning didn't last very long.  
First rays of sunlight illuminated the room, after a while there was a knock on the door.  
Shadow Weaver rolled her emerald eyes and put book on the table, knowing that the person who came wouldn't let her read in peace.  
''Yeah?'' - she muttered without even looking at the door, knowing it would open anyway.  
Not even two seconds passed, and as she expected, the door opened.  
''Good morning!'' - Castaspella said enthusiastically as she entered the room.  
Of course, Castaspella, came here every morning as if to check if the taller woman had escaped through the window.  
It was nice but also slowly annoying, it was possible to forget about privacy when you live in the same place with this woman.  
"If I was asleep, would you suddenly come into my room at this time?" - she asked, sighing quietly, turning to face the shorter woman.  
''You think I'll believe you're even sleeping? Good joke'' - Castaspella replied mockingly, setting a tray with two cups of tea on the table.  
She didn't seem to have anything else to do than annoy Shadow Weaver first thing in the morning.  
But it wasn't that annoying, even a little funny...  
"I was already drinking my morning tea today" - Shadow Weaver said looking at the two cups of tea.  
"Don't whine, just sit down" - Castaspella replied, completely ignoring Shadow Weaver's words.  
It was also nothing new.  
"Casta, don't bother her so early" - Micah said as he walked down the hall past the open door to the room.  
He was carrying several large books, probably preparing for lessons with young students.  
''Be quiet and mind your own business!'' - Castaspella hissed, staring at him out of the corner of her eye.  
Micah just rolled his eyes and smiled as he continued down the hall, leaving both women alone.  
"You'll be coming here every morning, right?" - Shadow Weaver grunted as she took a sip of her tea.  
''Exactly!'' - shorter woman replied with a radiant smile.  
Shadow Weaver just rolled her eyes, knowing she might have expected it.  
"Anyway... how are you feeling?" - Castaspella asked after a moment, taking a sip of her tea.  
"How should I be feeling?" - taller woman replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't make a fool of me, I want to know if you're okay" - Castaspella added with a little irritation but also concern.  
Answering questions about her own well-being was something she hated, the perfect method of torture so early in the morning.  
"Everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about" - Shadow Weaver replied, setting her cup of tea on the table.  
''Are you sure? If something is wrong then-...'' - shorter woman began to speak before she was interrupted.  
''Everything is fine, calm down'' - Shadow Weaver added, quickly placing her hand on the shoulder of the woman next to her.  
''I hope... if you ever hide from me that you feel unwell you will regret it'' - Castaspella replied with a slightly worried expression.  
''I'm sure about that'' - taller woman said with a slightly mocking smile.  
It was nice to hear that Castaspella worried about her, she had never felt like anyone cared about her health before.

\------------------------------------

Days at Mystacor were long, boring at times, but nice.  
The silence of this island in the clouds was perfect for a person like Shadow Weaver.  
Of course, the silence was often broken, mostly due to Castaspella appearing out of nowhere.  
It was already afternoon.  
Working in the garden was tiring at times, but still perfect.  
Colorful flowers, the smell of many herbs and rays of sun shining through the glass of greenhouse were something that diversified every day.  
Hair fell over Shadow Weaver's face as she trimmed withered twigs and leaves with garden scissors.  
She personally didn't mind it, but there was always one person who didn't like it.  
"I told you to start tying your hair in a ponytail while you were working in the garden" - a quiet but pleasant voice spoke, breaking the silence.  
"It's not necessary, Castaspella" - taller woman replied, turning gracefully.  
''As you prefer, but with tied hair you look better'' - Castaspella muttered with a vague smile.  
"Of course, do you need something or are you here to meet me for the fourth time today?" - Shadow Weaver mocked, staring at her.  
"Oh don't be so rough, I haven't done anything to you yet" - shorter woman replied with a smile.  
Neither of them will admit it, but they like to tease each other.  
"Oh, sorry, maybe I should pay more attention to you?" - she mocked then went to shorter woman to leave a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"Stop it! You're stupid, what if someone sees us?'' - Castaspella asked, quickly pushing taller woman away from her.  
''Then I will tell to leave us because I have to spend more time with my beloved'' - Shadow Weaver replied with a mocking smile, raising an eyebrow.  
"You are impossible or just stupid" - Castaspella rolled her eyes trying to ignore taller woman's stupid taunts.  
As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared, leaving Shadow Weaver alone in the garden again.

At the same time, many kilometers away, Catra was guarding Adora, who this time had to clean the greenhouses after Melog.  
''Don't moan, just two more broken flowerpots and you're done'' - Catra said ignorantly as she stood beside Melog.  
"Maybe instead of cleaning up all the time, let's just start locking the greenhouses?" - blonde muttered taking pieces of broken porcelain from the ground.  
"What a great idea, I wish you had figured it out before!" - Catra hissed looking at her girlfriend.  
Melog just purred happily, as if was glad that wasn't the one to clean.

\------------------------------------

The days went by very fast.  
Night was slowly approaching. Sun was slowly going down.  
Orange sky, contrasting with pink clouds, grew darker and darker.  
First stars shining on the sky were already visible.

Catra and Adora were standing on balcony at Bright Moon, watching more and more stars appear on the sky.  
Only Melog's purr broke the silence around them.  
After a short while, Adora glanced at her girlfriend and noticed that she looked worried.  
"Are you okay?" - she asked, putting hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh, yeah I-I just..." - Catra began to speak nervously as she returned to reality.  
''What are you thinking about? You know you can tell me about everything'' - blonde said, trying to calm her girlfriend.  
Shorter girl smiled shyly before speaking.  
"I think about everything that happened, I didn't think I'd ever miss someone like Shadow Weaver..." - Catra began to speak, still staring at the sky.  
"...I wonder if we can visit her sometime?" - she added after a moment, looking at Adora as if it was a question addressed to her.  
It was surprising but understandable.  
"If you want it, of course we can" - taller girl replied, hugging her girlfriend.  
"I don't know if Shadow Weaver has someone there, but..." - Adora began to speak, but was quickly interrupted.  
"Oh, I can assure you, Shadow Weaver has someone she spends a lot of time with there" - Catra laughed as she recalled situation from three months ago.  
"W-What do you mean?" - taller girl asked with a little uncertainty.  
''Nevermind, maybe you'll find out one day, for now let's ask Sparkles if she'll let us go to Mystacor'' - Catra replied with a smile grabbing blonde's hand.  
A little confused Adora followed Catra, still wondering what she meant.

At the same time, the last rays of sun illuminated Mystacor.  
Shadow Weaver was sitting by the large window in her room, staring at the stars on the sky.  
As she might have expected, her moment of silence didn't last long.  
The same knock on the door she heard every day.  
''Come in'' - she raised her voice to make sure the person behind the door hears her.  
It was the same person she had been waiting for every evening.  
''How was your day?'' - Castaspella asked, closing the door behind her, then sat down next to taller woman.  
"Nothing interesting, calmly as usual... anyway will you come here every day?" - she replied with a slightly mocking smile.  
''Don't try to lie that you don't like it'' - shorter woman replied, resting her head on Shadow Weaver's shoulder.  
A moment of silence filled the room.  
They didn't need to talk to each other, they liked the silence and compatibility of their hearts beat.  
Everything that had happened before, all that suffering, all the tears and screams, led them to this place. Side by side on one bed watching the sunset.  
It was never meant to be this perfect, but at that moment it was.

"Do you think we'll tell someone about it someday?" - Castaspella asked, looking with her amber eyes at taller woman.  
''About what?'' - Shadow Weaver replied quietly, still staring at the stars that became more and more visible.  
"About being stupid enough to decide to fall in love with someone like you" - shorter woman added, poking Shadow Weaver on the shoulder.  
"Oh, so you finally admit you're in love?" - she mocked, looking at her seductively.  
"Don't be stupid, I'm serious, are we going to tell someone?" - Castaspella replied trying to ignore what taller woman said.  
''I don't know, maybe one day everyone will find out and we won't have to hide...'' - Shadow Weaver replied looking up at the sky again.  
"Catra already knows, I'm impressed she managed to keep it a secret for so long" - shorter woman continued, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.  
"I guess it's just a matter of time, someday we won't have to hide the fact that we're together" - she replied, hugging Castaspella gently.  
"Now everything's gonna be okay, right?" - she muttered, closing her eyes as she hugged Shadow Weaver.  
"Yeah, as long as I'm with you everything will be fine" - taller woman added quietly, closing her eyes as well.

"I didn't think I'd say this one day, but..." - shorter woman began to speak before she was interrupted.  
"You don't have to say anything, I feel the same..." - Shadow Weaver said looking at her, feeling that was what she always wanted and needed.  
A few seconds of silence passed before more words were spoken.  
"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" - she asked looking at her beloved with emerald eyes.  
"If you don't burn our bed, little demon, you don't even have to ask" - Castaspella replied smiling shyly.

The stars were already visible all over the sky.  
Thus ended one of their many days together, full of peace and happiness.

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I don't know if anyone will read it, but I decided to write it anyway.  
> I'm sorry yall had to wait so long for this chapter. I haven't been feeling well for the last few weeks and I haven't had the strength or motivation to write anything.  
> Unfortunately, this chapter will be the last one, I had no ideas how to continue this story and I was afraid that the next chapters would simply spoil it.  
> I know that this chapter is short compared to the previous ones and quite... mediocre? I didn't know how to end it and the lack of strength for anything didn't help with writing.  
> I would also like to say that just because I don't reply to comments, it doesn't mean I don't read them.  
> Every nice comment makes me happy, but I don't always know how to respond to it.   
> Speaking about this chapter again, I wanted to give these two a happy ending together.  
> I wanted the ending not to be too complex, but rather simple and pleasant, maybe it turned out too simple, but I don't have the strength to come up with something else, sorry.  
> Thanks to everyone who was here with me and supported my work, I never thought that I would be able to write something that so many people would like.  
> Maybe in the future I will write something else, I don't know, now to be honest I feel terrible and I'm proud of myself that I was able to create anything.  
> I also do not know if anyone is interested about it, I just wanted to justify the lack of continuation of this story for such a long time.  
> Hope you like it anyway!


End file.
